


Beauty and The Beast

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bratva AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Partnership, bratva!Oliver, bratva!olicity, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been trapped in the darkness of The Bratva his entire life doing unspeakable things to protect the only family he has left, but what will happen when someone finds out something that was never to be discovered. What will he do to protect the only one he has left, also what will he do with what he gains from a bargain...One life for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone so here is my first ever Bratva fic, i hope you all like it.  
> It is slightly inspired by Beauty and The Beast hence the title :)  
> You all know the basis of Bratva, Possessive behavior and all. 
> 
> Side note: A big thank you to @WalkingOlicity my beautiful beta she's helped me out a lot!!

"Mr. Queen." Started a low, scared voice. Oliver looked up, cold eyes piercing through the air and burning into the skin of the man standing by the door frame.

"What?" He growled, hating when someone disturbed him.

"The Pakhan sent another file to you. He says it's more important than the others and you must read it as soon as possible. It's connected to yesterday's phone call." Stated the man, walking closer to the Captain, files in hands. The man hesitantly stopped in front of him, handing over the papers. Not knowing what to do or if he could go, the man stood like a statue, waiting for permission.

"That's all?" Asked Oliver, opening the envelope and pulling out two papers.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then what are you still doing here?" The man flinched at his tone then left, apologizing once again for the disruption.

Oliver leaned back in his chair, rubbing his nose with his fingers. He needed to talk to his men to make it clear no one as in no one could disturb him while he was in his study, except if they were his personal bodyguard. He would make sure they understood him now. Life in the Solntsevskaya Bratva was far from a safe or easy life. The brotherhood succeeded on power, money and fear and no one understood this more than the infamous Captain himself, Oliver Queen.

To rule his men successfully he needed to earn their respect and fear was the key. They needed to be afraid of him, which was easier, given the fact that Oliver was the youngest and deadliest Captain to ever arise in the Bratva. He was mere 22 when he came to power and had thrived ever since. The death of his family shaped him into the ruthless, cold and savage man he was today.

Oliver’s entire family were taken from him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He still blamed himself to this day because he wasn’t there to protect them, he might have only been 16 when it happened but even 12 years later the memories haunted him in his waking hours or nights. He woke up panting and covered in sweat. No one knew of his nightmares, it would show a sign of weakness to his power and weak was one thing Oliver Queen was not.

When you pledge your life to the brotherhood the first thing you are told is “Bratva before blood”, which meant in any circumstances where your family or Bratva was concerned, the Bratva must always come first. Oliver didn’t really have any family left other than Mia so that wasn’t a problem for him.

He had “Friends” if you could call them that. They knew “Ollie Queen” the carefree and free spirited playboy he was most definitely not anymore. Yes, he did indulge in highly frequent sex life with nameless women, but he simply fucked those women nothing more. To Oliver sex held nothing. No emotions. No connection just simply a way to relieve stress and distract him from his dying soul and haunting memories. Oliver hadn't had a girlfriend or anything remotely like it since Ms. Dinah Laurel Lance. Laurel was Oliver’s girlfriend before everything happened but after the events of that night he changed. Everything changed so Laurel packed up and left saying she went to stay with her family out of town but he had never seen her nor thought of her since.

Loving someone in the line of the Bratva was dangerous. It was another weakness. A link, a connection to him that enemies could use to get to him, and with Mia, he had already risked too much. Not that he ever loved Laurel, sure they were great friends but he couldn’t call it love. Love meant you have something to lose and he had lost enough in his life…

* * *

 

_The jet just landed back in Starling and as Oliver descended down the aircrafts stairs his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He never bothered looking at the caller ID, he knew exactly who it was._

_“Hey dad." Oliver said answering the call._

_“Hello son, just calling to see if you landed safely.”_

_“Yeah, the flight was fine. I’ve just gotta go pick up Tommy then I’ll be on my way.”_

_“Ah, Thomas will be joining us. Great I haven’t seen him in some time.”_

_“Yeah, well if you keep calling him Thomas you’ll never see him. You know how much he hates it.”_

_“I am aware and it makes it all the more amusing.” Both Oliver and Robert laughed at the thought of Tommy being called as Thomas by Robert nearly every time. If looks could kill Robert would be dead and buried a long time ago._

_“Not to him though, I shouldn’t be too long we’ve just gotta wait for our luggage.”_

_“Don’t delay too long your mother wants pictures before Thea goes to bed.” Robert informed him, the music from the live band echoing through the connection._

_“I should be there in a half hour tops, I’m sure Speedy will be happy to wait.” Oliver smiled at the thought of finally seeing his little sister after so long away._

_“Of course she will; your sister has not stopped talking about you for the past weeks."_

_“I know she called me at least 20 times, talking about everything she has planned, although I have no idea what she was really talking about.”_

_“Oh, you’ll have your work cut out for you, I can assure you that.” Robert huffed out a laugh._

_“Well, then I hope I get some sleep tonight. I didn’t sleep a wink on the flight.”_

_“You can sleep through tomorrow morning. I have something to discuss with you later.” Robert’s voice was now unwaveringly serious, the tone Oliver had witnessed before when concerning the Bratva or when he did something royally stupid._

_“Is everything okay?” Oliver said worry seeping through his voice._

_“Everything’s fine my boy. We’ll talk about it…” The sound of shot’s being fired and people screaming echoed though the line before it went completely dead._

_“_ _DAD! DAD!!” Oliver screamed. Without a second thought he rushed to the car parked beside the jet, not waiting for the driver and sped off in the direction of the Queen Mansion._

* * *

 

Oliver was sitting in his study going over new plans and propositions he had been sent from Russia. Anatoly needed him to overlook them seeing as they would be set on American soil. 

There was a knock on the door and with a sigh, as he was disturbed once again, Oliver called out, “Come in”. 

“Mr. Queen you have a meeting at Queen Consolidated in 45 minutes.” John Diggle said as he entered, walking to stand in front of the desk Oliver was currently stationed at. John was Oliver’s most trusted man in the entirety of Bratva and also in general. John was ex-special forces so he could handle himself extremely well, he was Robert’s head of security ever since Oliver could remember.

John lost his brother, Andy, the night of the gala and was one of the only people to actually know what truly happened. 

When Oliver took over, he appointed John as his head of security just as his father did but also his personal bodyguard. It made sense so John could be with Oliver at all times without any suspicion. 

Oliver sighed yet again and stood, piling all of the documents back together, except for the latest, before placing them in the drawer to his right. He gave John the files then buttoned his grey suit jacket and proceeded to exit the room, John following behind him.

“What meeting is this exactly?” Oliver asked while walking down the corridor towards the front door.

“A proposal for the Applied Sciences I believe; With Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow.” John answered simply, matching Oliver’s stride.

“They sound familiar, have we dealt with them before?” Oliver asked the man to his right. 

“No we haven’t, they used to work at Star Labs in Central City before Harrison Wells sabotaged the particle accelerator.” John informed him, as they reached the car.

“I do remember those two, we met at a charity gala hosted by Harrison himself. They seemed harmless but none the less I still want a background check even if we don’t decide to take them up on their proposal.” Oliver ordered as John opened the car door for Oliver to get in.

“Already on it sir.” John shut the door and proceeded to get in the driver’s seat before taking off out of the driveway.

Oliver didn’t trust many people; he could count them on two hands and still have finger’s left over. So he had to know the ins and outs of everything and everyone who worked for him; were they a threat, did they have a different incentive than just working for him… Some people would call him crazy but Oliver liked control, he gave orders and people complied.  It was the way it had always been. 

Pulling into the underground parking lot at QC, Oliver exited the car and walked to the executive elevator, John still by his side. Glancing down at his watch he saw that he still had 15 minutes before he had to sit through a meeting he was sure nothing about it would make sense whatsoever. The elevator opened Oliver and John both wordlessly entered.

The meeting ran on for well over an hour and from what Oliver could make out it was a good idea. His assistant Laura took notes and his head of the Applied Sciences was present and looked extremely enthusiastic about the idea and approached him hesitantly when the meeting came to a close. 

“Mr. Queen, what they’re talking about is ground breaking. It opens up so many possibilities for QC I think it’s a solid plan of course if you choose to go ahead with it. I will help in any way I can and overlook the process.” The tall man gushed eagerly.

“If we’re going to do this Mr. Allen I want you to assist the entire project not just overlook it, from your reaction and what I’ve heard I don’t see how we can turn it down.” Oliver said coldly, his face never outputting any emotions.

“Oh that’s great! I can set up a meeting with Caitlin and Cisco so we can finalize everything.” Barry smiled brightly. He was extremely excited and that Oliver’s certain was not just about the project.

Before Oliver could reply Barry was already hurdling out the door to arrange the meeting. 

Oliver just shook his head and went to his office to do some work. He had a lot more projects to oversee, people to hire and fire, fundraisers to organize and the list could go on and on. Removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves he got to work.

Around lunch John turned up with two files. 

“There’s nothing out of the ordinary for either Mr. Ramon or Dr. Snow they are both experts in their profession, they seem good.” John passed Oliver both files.

“Good, that’s one thing I don’t have to worry about.” Oliver just flipped through the files before setting them down and leaning on the table facing the soldier in front of him. 

“Sir, is this about the files Anatoly sent over?” John asked, noticing the Captain’s frustration.

“Yes, he wants to send more brothers over that fresh out of training, so they can be part of the American branch. John they’re children. I am not a fucking babysitter!" Oliver exclaimed running his hand down his face. 

“It’s not just that, is it? It’s about Mia. You don’t want the men to be around her.” John pointed out.

“Do not speak of her!” Oliver warned; his voice loud and stern. 

“Sir, I didn’t mean any offence, I was just thinking of her wellbeing.” 

“If they dare to lay a hand on her, they will die.” Oliver gritted out behind clenched teeth. His hands were bawled into fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

“I’d kill them myself; she’ll be safe I promise.” The man said with conviction clear in his voice.

Oliver nodded in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to his work; he knew John would protect Mia with his life no two ways about it. 

“When does Anatoly want so send the men over? We’ll need to sort out living arrangements and covers for them.” John spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

He had sat down in one of the plush leather chairs facing Oliver’s desk. 

“Four days, he said he’ll set them up in a complex not too far from here as for the covers I’m not too sure, talk that over with Sara I’m sure she can sort that out.” Oliver answered relaying his conversation with Anatoly the previous night.

“Four days? He expects us to have everything ready in four days?” 

“If you haven’t already noticed Anatoly isn’t a patient man, they finish the training and then he wants them out."

“How many men is he sending over exactly?”

“He’s sending over 6; they’re all between the ages of 18-21, so they’ll be extremely eager to prove themselves which will make them reckless. One of them is originally from here and the rest from Russia.”

“Harper? He made it? Damn I thought you lost your mind sending him over there, I was sure he was going to be slaughtered.” John said impressed by the kid they’d found in the Glades one night busted up and barely alive. 

“I told you to trust me on that. He’s fine, I’ve gotten updates on him over the course of his training. I want to put him on my security in the mansion.” Oliver informed John, waiting to see his reaction to adding another man to his personal security. John was very specific on who was on his team. 

“Are you sure sir? I know you saved him but the mansion... That’s personal territory.” 

“I know what you’re thinking but I wouldn’t put him there if I thought he was a threat or would endanger her. He will be told where he can and cannot go, and if he strays out of lines he will be dealt with appropriately.” 

“Okay well I’ll go talk to Sara and debrief the guys in the mansion of a new arrival. Do you want me to send a fill in bodyguard?” John asked rising from the seat before leaving.

“No, won’t be needed. I’ll just be doing some paperwork. I’ll call when I’m wrapped up so you can send the car.” Oliver told John before returning to his work. He still had a long day ahead of him as CEO and as a Captain of Bratva.

Oliver got a call not even an hour after John left, telling him there was a breach in both the Bratva’s and Oliver’s personal mainframes within 20 minutes of each other which were no coincidence. There had been attacks on the brotherhood multiple times in the past but they had always been blocked out and could never be traced but never Oliver’s. He had his own one for particular reasons outside the Bratva. However today whoever the hell they were, got in and stole information from them. They were as good as dead now.

* * *

Racing through the mansion like a mad man, no one dared to look at him because they were afraid that if they did they would end up with a bullet lodged in the middle of their skull.

He burst through the door of the server room where the mainframes were situated with so much force the door came off its hinges. Stalking over to the man currently huddled in the corner cowering away from him. Oliver grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Oliver roared, which made the man whimper in fear. 

When the man didn’t answer, Oliver drew the gun, he always made sure he carried with him, from his back and shot the man by his hand, causing him to scramble back. Oliver surged forward and picked the man up by the throat.

“Answer me NOW!” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“W-whoever hacked the m-mainframe knew what they were doing, they knew exactly w-here to go.” The man wheezed out from a lack of oxygen. 

“How did they know that?”

“I think they were the same people who have tried to hack in before."

“So?” 

“So then they got in, got whatever they wanted and left.” Oliver’s grip was tightening on the man’s neck making his face turn beet red from the pressure.

“What did they get exactly?” The man didn’t answer again so Oliver pressed the gun against the side of his head.

“T-they got all your p-personal files and they got f-four locked files from the Bratva server.” The man howled. Before he could say anything else Oliver snapped his neck and let his lifeless body fall to the floor. Without a second glance Oliver left the room. 

“Clean that up and get rid of him.” He ordered the two men currently stood by the door. Without a word the men entered the room and began to dispose the body. 

When Oliver reached his study there was a group of men standing outside completely mute. He entered and found John in the centre of the room waiting for him. 

“Sir, I have some contacts working to find a trace of whoever breached the network.” John informed him as Oliver walked to the mini bar to the left of the room.

“As soon as you get any lead I want knowledge of it immediately!” Oliver seethed whilst pouring himself a glass of scotch and downing it in one gulp.

“Of course Sir. What do you want me to do in the meantime?" 

“I need Mia’s protection amped up and the jet on standby. If they got this they will come for her!” Oliver threw the crystal tumbler which was now empty across the room. It completely shattered, littering the carpet with small shards of the glass. 

There was knock on the door just after, John answered it and spoke to the man.

“Sir my contacts got a trace; they cross-referenced it with the pervious hacker’s path and it matches.” John announced approaching Oliver. Oliver’s head whipped toward the man. 

“Who are they?” Oliver seethed, demanding an answer.

“His name is Henry Smoak.” John clarified, standing in front of Oliver now. 

“Who is Henry Smoak?” Oliver asked bewildered, the name wasn't one of the known Italian associates.

“From what I’ve been told he’s nobody; he’s a single father and handy with computers. He’s not a member of The Italians.” 

“I don’t care, I want a location on him and I want it now! Mr. Smoak and I are in need of a little talk.” Oliver said; his eyes ablaze and jaw set solid.

“Already got it, our Mr. Smoak isn’t very good at hiding his whereabouts. The trail led us straight to his home address. He lives in small townhouse on the edge of the Glades so if we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves we will have to wait until nightfall.”

“We can’t risk it with the information he has John, don’t care if he’s not connected to them, we get and we get him now; even if I have to get him myself!” Oliver strode over to his desk, removing the spare glock he kept in his drawer and then stormed out of the room.

* * *

 

Felicity had always been extremely self-sufficient, after the tragic death of her mother when she was a young girl. Her father became incredibly neglectful. Don’t get her wrong she loved her father but she just whished he wasn’t so hell bent on getting revenge on something that was an accident. Felicity had had countless arguments with her father trying to reason with him and tell him to stop what he was doing before he got himself killed but it just fell to deaf ears and he went back on the same track every time. 

One night Felicity came home from work and she found her father on their doorstep covered in blood and unconscious. She thought that would make him come to his senses but it only made the hunger for vengeance intensify. He barely slept and when he did it was because his body couldn’t function anymore so he passed out from exhaustion. Felicity had tried everything in her power to get him to stop. She brought psychologists to him as he refused to leave the house but nothing. He just wouldn't comply with anything. 

Felicity knew it was only a matter of time before her father got into a situation that he wouldn't come back from and it terrified her. She would be all alone. With her father being in the state he was she couldn’t move out like she had always planned after finishing MIT and she hadn’t got time for friends. If her father was gone she would have nothing and no one left. 

Felicity was used to being neglected and the second choice one of the worst times was when she went to MIT. Felicity was a genius to put it lightly, she graduated school at 16 and left for a new life and a fresh start and that was when she met none other Cooper Sheldon. Cooper was Felicity’s first boyfriend… well really he was her first friend, him and Myron. Felicity first met him while moving into her dorm; some of the older students help newbies move in and Cooper ended up with Felicity. They hit it off instantly, sharing the same love for computers.

Not long after that they started dating but Felicity wasn’t up for anything physical as she was so young. She wanted to wait until she was ready and Cooper understood… or at least she thought he did. One night at a sorority party Cooper got insanely drunk and forced himself on her, trying to strip her in a hallway. She pushed him off and ran out. She forgave him after that because she just blamed it on the booze but in reality she just didn’t want to be alone. She had finally found a guy who was interested in her so she didn’t want to end that for a stupid mistake.

The relationship ended two weeks after the incident. Felicity was walking over to Cooper and Myron’s dorm because she and Cooper were going to hang out. When she got there she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knew full well he was there so she opened the door just in case he hadn’t heard her knocking. She entered the dorm room and there was still no sight of him. She went to check his room and she did in fact find him there. Cooper was lying naked on his bed with his head buried between some girl’s legs. Felicity dropped her phone which had been in her hand; it crashed to the floor that was when Cooper’s gaze met hers. Before he could say anything Felicity grabbed her phone and sprinted out of the dorm, tears tracking down her face. She called herself a fool for ever believing someone could care for her. Since that day Felicity had never let herself fall for another man because if she did she could only see it ending with her and a shattered heart.  Sure she had met some nice genuine guys like Barry Allen from QC, he was a sweet, funny and honest guy but Felicity just couldn’t get past what happened with Cooper. She knew that not all guys were the same but it didn't help changing how she felt.

So instead of worrying about relationships or anything else Felicity graduated from MIT top of her class. She got herself a job; not her dream job though. Her dream job was to own her own computer programming company but the one she had now was at Palmer Technologies in the IT Department. It was good enough until she could get what she really strived to have.

Working for Palmer Tech had been good.  There were pros and cons one of the main con’s was Mr. Palmer, who creeped the life out of her. His eyes are just… yuck. Damn man, get some eye drops! However the actual work aspect she enjoyed immensely, getting to work on coding, algorithms and other projects brought her so much joy and relaxation.  Felicity loved going to work in the morning as she could just delve into whatever was thrown at her and focus on that instead of worrying about her father or anything else.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up when her alarm rang at 7am, finally knocking it off, after a couple of tries she crawled out of bed and padded her way to the bathroom. She did her usual morning routine; shower, brush teeth, hair, makeup and then finally get dressed in something work appropriate but also very Felicity style, like pink blouse, black pencil skirt and panda flats. 

Sauntering into her small kitchen she turned on the coffee maker and plopped two slices of bread into the toaster. Whilst waiting for those to finish she decided to take a trip down to basement to see if her dad needed anything. As Felicity was descending down the stairs she could hear the familiar sound of taps on a keyboard. They were hurried and almost panicked. 

“Dad? Is everything okay?” Felicity called when she came to the end of the staircase, the bright glow from the monitors illuminated the cold stone walls. She rounded one of the support beams to find her father hunched over one of the monitors, his eyes never wavering away from the screen and his hands never leaving the keyboard. 

“Dad?” Felicity tried again. Henry didn’t budge or even acknowledge her presence. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun around instantly nearly knocking Felicity to the ground. His eyes were wide and full of fury.

“What do you want?!" He yelled, the pure power of anger in his voice shook Felicity to her core. She had never in her life seen her father so angry. Without answering him she turned on her heels and bolted out of the basement. 

She ran to the kitchen and braced herself on the countertop still slightly panicked; the look in her father’s eyes and the rage in his voice scared the crap out of her. No matter how neglectful her father had been he never raised his voice to her, ever! 

Composing herself, Felicity continued with what she was doing before the incident with her father. Plucking her two, now cold pieces of toast from the toaster she buttered them and poured the coffee into a thermos. She would usually stay for breakfast then leave for work but today she just needed to leave the house. Not even bothering to finish off her cold toast she grabbed her bag, thermos, tablet, phone and car keys before heading outside to her little red mini parked in the driveway. 

Seems as she hadn’t really ate anything this morning and had more than enough time to grab something, Felicity pulled up beside one of her favorite café’s to grab some food. She entered the café and bought a sandwich and iced tea before heading back out to her car. Before she got to the car she collided with someone. 

“Oh frack I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Felicity apologized, clutching her sandwich and iced tea which thankfully hadn’t spilled.

“Felicity?” A familiar voice spoke up. At the mention of her name Felicity’s head whipped up and who did she find standing in front of her? Barry Allen himself. Don’t get her wrong she really liked Barry but she hadn’t seen him since she told him that she didn’t want to get into anything serious and never spoke to him again. 

“Hey Barry, how are you?” She stuttered out nervously, not sure what to say.

“I’m good; it’s great to see you Felicity. I’m sorry we didn’t talk after that night.” Barry scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

“Oh Barry don’t worry about it, I’m the one who said I didn’t want anything serious so if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” 

“But that didn’t mean we couldn’t be friends.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right, well how about a do over. Friends?” Felicity asked hoping he’d say yes. 

“Friends." Barry agreed with a huge smile. 

“Great, well I have to get to work so I’ll see you around.” Felicity said unlocking her car.

“Sure, bye Felicity.” Barry waved walking into the café she just exited. 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity climbed into her car and drove off in the direction of Palmer Tech. Pulling into her parking spot she glanced at the time it read 8:40 so she still got 20 minutes until she had to start work. Felicity decided to stay in her car and eat her breakfast. She needed some time to herself. At 8:55 Felicity had finished her sandwich and iced tea so she made her way into the IT Department. By 8:58 she was sitting at her desk, her thermos now emptied of its content and her coffee was now in her cute panda mug (Can you tell Felicity likes pandas?). 

Her work day flew in, she was extremely busy between fixing employee computers, updating the company’s security and doing her own projects too. She had her hands full. Finally at 5 sharp she packed up her belongings and headed out to the parking garage. Felicity didn’t rush as she wanted to prolong her time before she got home so she decided to drive the long way home adding her usual trip of about 15 minutes to a 40 minute trip. As she pulled up she could instantly sense something was wrong. Felicity turned off the ignition and exited the car and slowly approached the house. She reached the door to realize it wasn’t entirely shut. Hesitant to go inside she waited to hear movements. When she was sure she couldn’t hear anything she entered, the door creaking on its hinges. The sight in front of her knocked the breath right out of her lungs. The entire house was trashed, blood tracked on the carpet, broken furniture littered throughout the living room. When she finally came back from the reverie she had been in the realization dawned on her. 

“Dad! Dad!!” Felicity wailed whilst running down to the basement dodging all debris in her wake. She reached the basement and turned on the light to find all of her father’s equipment destroyed. More than destroyed they were mangled. Shards of the monitors were strewn across the concrete surface and Felicity slipped on a piece, crashing to the ground. She yelped in pain as other pieces pierced her skin. Felicity began to sob, not from the pain of the small cuts now on both her legs and arms but because her father was gone... her worst fear had just came true. 

After a few minutes Felicity stood up shakily on her feet, breathing in deeply to compose herself and brushing her tears off with the back of her hands. The blood from each of the cuts were trickling down her limbs, each stinging and throbbing in unison.

She needed to do something. anything. That was when she saw it. One of the internal hard drives hadn’t been completely destroyed. She hurried over and yanked it out of the wreckage. Felicity rushed upstairs to her room and proceeded to try salvaging the possible key to finding her father.

After working non-stop for what felt like hours Felicity finally got the hard drive to work. The blood had dried into her skin turning it to a disgusting rusty color. But none the less she had it. There wasn’t a lot on this hard drive and some files were scrambled but one thing she knew for certain was who was behind her father’s disappearance. 

**The Bratva**.


	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has gotten his hands on Henry Smoak and will use any course of action to information from him and the Queen Mansion gets an unexpected arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!!  
> Chapter two woohoo, this took me a while to write i had conflicting feelings about what should and shouldn't happen but you don't what to hear about that...I'm sticking with the chapter's hopefully being about 4-5k minimum. 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea when i will be uploading as i haven't even begun writing the 3rd chapter...  
> anyhow i hope you enjoy and pleaseeee let me know what you think i would be most grateful!!
> 
> Meg xo

“Tell me what you know!” Oliver growled, hitting the middle aged man across the face once again, splitting his lip open wider, his blood spewing over the cell walls.

“You killed her! You took her from me!” Henry roared, spitting the blood from his mouth and pulling at his restraints.His wrists were gushing from the rope burn.

“I have no idea what you are talking about you insistent bastard! ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!” Oliver slammed his fist on the table to his right.

“You think you’re so smart leaving her there, so everyone would just think it was an accident! But I know the truth. I know that you MURDERED HER!”

Oliver snapped and stalked over to where Henry was, knocking the chair Henry was tied down on its back, crushing his hands on the ground, surely breaking off not one but both of his hands in the process and grabbing him by the throat. Henry howled in pain. There was definitely something broken.

“I didn’t murder whoever the fuck you’re talking about. I’m not sloppy if I kill someone I assure you, you would never find their bodies, unless I wanted it to be found.” Oliver’s face was barely a few inches from Henry’s, his breathing heavy and his patience running extremely low.

“You can lie all you want, I know the truth.” The older man spat in Oliver’s face and Oliver punched him square in the jaw knocking him out cold. Henry hadn't given up anything. Oliver had beaten, bled, burned and down-right tortured this man and he still didn't break.

Standing up, Oliver walked to the table with an assortment of weapons still dripping with Henry’s blood. He grabbed a rag to wipe the blood ridden saliva from his face.

Taking one more look at the battered man on the ground, Oliver threw the rag back on the table and stomped out of the dark cold cell.

“Did you get anything out of him?” John asked as Oliver emerged from the basement, where the cells are located.

“Absolutely nothing, the man is demented. He just keeps accusing me of killing some woman.” Oliver ran his hands over his face.

“You might want to have those looked at.” John suggested, seeing Oliver’s busted up hands. They were so raw you could almost see the bone.

“I’ll be fine.” Oliver said dismissively, walking past his bodyguard in the direction of his room.He had been interrogating Mr. Smoak for over 5 hours and he got nothing out of him.

Oliver stopped in the middle of the hall and turned back to John. “I need to know what he is up to, send Wilson and Lawton down to sort him out.”

“Yes, sir, I’ll call them in. Are you sure? Wilson and Lawton are not known for holding their punches and we need this man alive.”

“I am more than sure, just tell them to get the information. He’s not strong enough, he’ll break before they can do anything too lethal.” Oliver didn’t wait for an answer before walking down the corridor away from John.

* * *

 

Oliver got to his room and stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail of clothing in his path toward the bathroom for a calming shower. Getting into the shower Oliver hissed as the warm water made contact with his bloodied knuckles. Leaning his arm against the tiled shower wall, his head resting against it; the water cascaded over his head and down his shoulders. After a few minutes just standing like that, relishing in a moment alone, Oliver washed himself, careful not to get a lot of soap into his wounds. Then exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way out of the bathroom.

Oliver walked to the cabinet by his window, opening the top door, he reached in to grab the small box located at the very back. With the small item in hand he walked to the edge of his bed, sitting down he unlocked the box slowly. Oliver hadn’t opened that in years. He couldn’t. The contents were part of his old life, not the life he lead now nor the man who lead it. They held so many memories; his heart was heavy and heaving. Looking down at the items Oliver filled with dread and longing, he was not capable of being that man again, it was not meant for him. Closing the box he walks back to the cabinet and placed it back where it belonged.

Shutting the door of the cabinet, Oliver proceeded to get dressed.He emerged from his room moments after, dressed casually in jeans and a Henley. He walked to his study to clean his wounds and bandaging them. While entering his study, he found Raisa waiting for him, medical supplies spread over his desk.

“I’m guessing John told you about these.” Oliver said, lifting his hands up, showing her the injuries.

“Yes Mr. Diggle told me. Mr. Oliver why didn’t you come to me?” Raisa was one of the only people to not call Oliver; sir, Mr. Queen or Captain. Raisa worked for his parents and knew him from the moment he was born as she was the one who helped The Bratva doctor during the birth.

“I went to my room to shower and then I was going to bandage them up myself.”

“No, no, that’s what you have me for. Sit my boy.” Raisa instructed Oliver, and he obliged, taking a seat in front of his desk.

Raisa made quick work of cleansing his cuts and bandaging them. When she was done, she cleaned up the supplies and placed them back into the box to which they came from.

“Have you been to see Ms. Mia today? She was asking for you.” Raisa asked Oliver whilst putting the box back in the cabinet under the desk.

“No, I meant to, but we ran into some difficulties and I didn’t have time.”

“Well go see her now, she’s in her room. She misses you. You haven’t seen her in days.”

“Okay, I’ll go up now. I won’t be able to stay for long though.” Oliver sighed. He hated not spending time with Mia, but he had been so preoccupied with Bratva and QC he just hadn't had the time.

“She won’t care, once she gets to see you.” Raisa smiled and squeezed Olivier’s hand before leaving the study.

Oliver left not long after Raisa, heading up to Mia’s quarters of the mansion. It took him a few minutes before he got to her room. Both her guards were standing silently outside. Knocking on the door Oliver waited for her to answer. A few seconds later the door opened slowly.

Seeing Mia always brightened Oliver’s day. She was the only person he could be himself with even though she didn’t know half of what he was doing behind the CEO/brotherhood part.

“Ollie!” The small black haired girl screeched, launching herself into his arms. Oliver wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her back before walking forward into the room shutting the door with his foot.

“You’re going to have to let go at some time.” Oliver chuckled as he tried to let go of her petite body albeit she just tightened her grip on him.

“Nope, I haven’t seen you in forever!” Mia argued, hugging with every ounce of strength she had before dropping her feet to the floor.Sauntering over to her bed, Mia plopped herself against the headboard. Oliver followed after her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So, what have you been doing over the last couple of days?” Oliver asked, facing the small girl.

“I’ve had school, been studying for my exams and went shopping with Raisa and Sara yesterday for a dress for my graduation.” Mia said with a huge smile, she didn't get to leave the house much other than for school, for safety issues so when she can she makes the most of it.

“Yeah, Sara told me yesterday. Did you find anything?” At his question, Mia jumped out of bed and raced into her closet. It took her over 3 months to convince Oliver to allow her to go to her graduation.

Mia returned few seconds later with a box wrapped in golden ribbon. Jumping on the bed, she untied the bow and opened the box, revealing a deep midnight blue dress. She removed it from the box to show Oliver. It looked to be knee length judging by how it sat against her sitting figure. The dress was simple and elegant. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a loose skirt.

“It looks beautiful.” Oliver told her with a sincere smile.

“I know right! I fell in love and had to have it.” Mia gushed with happiness, her eyes shining. Just as Oliver was about to reply the lights shut off. His gaze instinctively fell upon the door, waiting a few seconds for the backup generator to start before jumping to conclusions. When it didn’t he jumped off the bed and grabbed Mia’s hand, ushering her into the closet.

“You have to stay here, okay? I’m going to check it out. I’ll send Chris and Eric in to look after you.”

“No Ollie! No!!” The girl started to panic, grasping onto Oliver’s arm tightly.

“Everything is going to be fine okay? Just stay here, can you do that for me?” Oliver assured her, rubbing his hands soothingly down her arms. Mia just nodded in response.

Rushing out of the room Oliver turned to Mia’s bodyguards. “Keep her safe and do not leave her side. If anything happens to her you are dead men, do you understand me?”

“We understand, Captain.” Chris and Eric replied in unison before entering the room.

* * *

 

_Oliver drove as fast as he possibly could, running all red lights in his path, not caring how dangerous it was or how much trouble he could get in. His family were in danger and he had to get to them._

_The trip from the airstrip to the mansion was about 20 minutes; Oliver was halfway there in 5. As he was speeding down the road towards his home, he could see the flashing of blue and red lights against the stone walls of the building._

_Coming to a stop, Oliver hopped out of the car and began running towards the main entrance searching for his family. Just before he got to the door, he was yanked back._

_“Son, you can’t go in there.” Detective Lance told Oliver, dragging him from the door._

_“Let go of me! My family is in there.” Oliver yelled, trying to pull himself out of Lance’s grasp._

_“Yeah, and so are angry people with gun’s, don’t be stupid.”_

_“I’m the stupid one? How about you and your entire force are out here while lunatics are attacking my family” Oliver spat back._

_“If we just walk in there innocent people could die!”_

_“_ _To hell with them, my little sister is in danger!”_

_“_ _Oliver, Thea will be fine, we have men entering from the back of the house.”_

_More shots rang out, thus Oliver pulled away from Lance's hold._

_“Oliver!” Lance called out trying to find him._

_Oliver stood flush against the wall to the side of the mansion. He quickly looked around the area in case anyone was standing guard. He couldn’t see anyone so he proceeded to move. He quietly searched for the cellar door; the cellar was always deserted so it was the safest access point. He found it easy enough, even with there being minimal light. Oliver entered quietly shutting the door firmly behind him._

* * *

Oliver sprinted through the mansion, knowing exactly where he was going even in the pitch black. He arrived at his office yet again and grabbed a flashlight and extra ammunition just in case before searching for John.

Oliver started making his way down the hall, one hand on his gun the other crossed over-top holding the flashlight. He got to the foyer to find John and a fraction of his team. Oliver lowered his gun but didn't turn off the flashlight.

“What happened?” Oliver grit out, his jaw set hard. He was furious, he knew this wasn’t an accident as soon as the lights went off in the first place but had to remain calm for Mia’s sake.

“We're not sure, sir. The whole generator is down. All cameras, lights even security doors are open. I have two men posted at every entryway or exit and the same goes for the security doors. But it does look like someone got in” John informed Oliver.

“Fuck! I want this place searched inch by inch whoever dares break into my home will pay!” Oliver roared and some of the men flinched at his tone.

John instantly jumped into action, not fazed by Oliver’s tone in any way. He began yelling places for each man to go.

Oliver and John both walked carefully through the halls, checking each room on the floor adjacent to the basement, all rooms were clear.

There was a loud noise coming from the direction of the basement and Oliver turned to John.

“John, are Wilson and Lawton in the basement?”

“No, sir. They were out of town, the only one down there is Mr. Smoak. Why?”Oliver started jogging towards the basement door. “Because someone else is down there!”

John ran after Oliver, they both stood beside the door. Oliver opened it quietly before descending down the stairs, John following suit behind him.

While walking down, they heard sniffles. “Please wake up!” The voice croaked.

Oliver hurried his stride. When he reached Henry’s cell, he didn't find what he was expecting. What he found was a small blonde woman hunched over the unconscious body, clutching his face between her hands.

Oliver marched over and dragged her off the man. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Oliver seethed and the girl yelped in pain as Oliver’s hand tightened on her arm.

“Do well to answer me!” Oliver warned. Clamping down harder on her arm; prompting her to answer him.

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak.” The woman cried out. Oliver slightly loosened his grip.

“Smoak? Oh, and that’s daddy dearest lying over there.” Oliver growled; his eyes ablaze with fury.

“What do you want with my father?” Felicity yelled and tried to pull away from Oliver.

Oliver didn’t answer; he just dragged her from the cell, informing John to get the generator back working and made his way out of the basement with Felicity in his grasp.

They arrived at his study, the lights were still off so the room was pitch black. Oliver swung the door open and threw her in the dark room. Felicity fell to the floor, hissing in pain as her wounds are still throbbing.

Felicity began to internally panic. _What have I done? Seriously, why did I have to go all guns hoe… without the guns. I’m supposed to be smart, I’m supposed to be stable not in the house… wait no castle or mansion of the fracking RUSSIAN MOB! I Felicity Meghan Smoak am an idiot. For the love of Google I’ll never know what happens at the end of Game of Thrones..._ Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver clearing his throat brought Felicity back from essentially planning her funeral.

“I am going to ask you two simple questions and if you answer it, well, I will consider not killing you.” Oliver growled, walking to stand in front of Felicity, who was still on the ground struggling to get to her feet. The wounds that had faintly healed within the hours were bleeding slightly.

“What are you doing here and what do you know?” Oliver snarled, with that the lights switched back on; blinding both Oliver and Felicity for a second.They both recovered instantaneously.

Felicity felt rage build in her, rage meant confidence in her case. Her nerves left her body and she just felt pure unaltered fury.

“I came for my dad. You destroyed my home and took the only family I have left! I know nothing, other than that, you’re a fucking monster!” Felicity seethed, finally standing face to face with Oliver.

“You think I am a monster now? This is a dream compared to what I’m capable of!” Oliver stepped forward; his hands clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. Felicity didn’t falter one bit.

“I want my father!” Felicity steeled her spine and stood her ground.

“You are not going to get him, he put his nose where it doesn’t belong and got caught.”

“So what, you’re just going to keep him here? Let an old sick man die, because he got some of your precious files? Believe me I could turn your world to dust in a few clicks, so do not test me! LET HIM GO!” Felicity roared, she was becoming more enraged by the millisecond.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with! I do not take orders from some stupid, pathetic bitch!” Oliver stepped even closer, his body almost flush with hers. Felicity reacted immediately and smacked him straight across the face.

“You fucking bitch.” Oliver spat, grabbing both her hands in his; squeezing tightly. Felicity whimpered in pain and fought his hold.

“Let me go!” Instead of loosening his grip, Oliver intensified it; her small fingers being crushed in his hold.

“You’re more than a monster! You have no soul!” Felicity yelped in pain. Oliver let her hands go and Felicity cradled them into her chest. There was blood trickling down the side of her hand, Oliver looked down at his own hands and they were smeared slightly with her blood. He felt a pang of a feeling that could only be described as remorse spreading its way through his chest.

_What the fuck is happening to me_? Oliver thought to himself.

Recovering his equilibrium quickly, Oliver dropped his hands to his sides.

“Oh, I do have a soul Маленькая Спитфайр ( _Little Spitfire_ ), it’s dark and filled with death but it’s still there.”

“If you say you have a soul, just let us leave.”

“No! He poses a threat to me. HE’S NOT LEAVING!” Oliver grit out. He had never shown this much restraint before, yes, he had hurt her slightly, but Oliver never holds back… or he didn’t, what had changed?

“A threat? Are you fucking kidding me? He’s practically insane, you asshole.” Felicity scoffed at Oliver’s reply, crossing her hands over her chest.

“I couldn’t give a shit if he’s insane!”

“So you want to keep a deranged man in a dungeon for the rest of his life, oh how noble of you.”

“Noble of me? How about breaking into my personal documents for god knows what reasons, exploitation or from what I’ve gathered from the old fool, he wants revenge!” Oliver exclaimed.

“So you’re who he’s been after all these years, of all people to blame, he blames the fucking Russian mob.” Felicity laughed humorlessly, running a hand down her face. “I knew I should have left them put him in that institution.”

“You know what Mr. Queen, you may have an army, you may have money and power, but you will never understand what it’s like to have a family!” 

“If you know my name, then you know why I don’t have one!” Oliver roared. His voice filled with so much emotion. How dare she mention his family, she had no idea what losing his family did to him.

“No Mr. Queen I don’t know why you don’t have one. I don’t bother with other people’s tragedies I’ve witnessed enough in my life, but you know what? I live with it, I went to college, I got my degree and I am damn good at what I do. How did you like the generator trick?” Felicity smirked, getting bolder by the minute.

Oliver didn't speak, he merely observed the woman in front of him.

“You think you’re so smart, you think you have me right where you want me. Well Ms. Smoak I can tell you one thing, I have a talent for reading people and I know you’re scared, terrified even but it’s the wrath in you that makes you follow through. You also have tell-tail signs, your nose crinkles when you think and your hand twitches when you’re nervous. I can see behind that steel armor you’re trying to carry like a sheet glass. You’re weak!” Oliver’s blazing eyes bore into Felicity’s.

“Oh, so you know me so well, do you? Let me explain something simple to you. Yes, I may be scared because who in their right mind wouldn’t? This place is crawling with trained killers and here’s little ol’ me. I may be small and I may not be trained in the art of murder, but one thing I am not is weak! Do not underestimate me Mr. Queen. It would be your biggest regret.”

“Is that a threat?” Oliver raised his eyebrow, crossing his hands over his chest.

“No, it’s a promise.” Felicity assured Oliver, before continuing. “What do I have to do? What do you want from me?”

“You tell me not to underestimate you, that you are not weak, but how do I know? All I see is a woman living in the moment. So my question is what do you want from me?” Oliver enquired, knowing her answer but wanting to gauge her reaction.

“I want whatever will free my father.” Felicity was becoming incredibly impatient, having told Oliver multiple times what she wanted.

“What do you have to offer? If you want a bargain, you need something of value in return for me.”

Getting impatient Felicity snapped. “So what, do you want a deal?”

“Are you willing to make a deal with me, Маленькая Спитфайр (Little Spitfire)?” Oliver derided, the woman had some serious courage.

“I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, so yes, that includes cutting a deal with the devil himself!”

Oliver stopped to think for a few seconds, weighing on the possibility of letting her cut a deal. She could be useful for The Bratva. Oliver spoke up, his eyes narrowing in on the small woman in front of him. She was tiny but had a fire within her.

“With the proper motivation, your father could just be spared. What did you have in mind Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver walked slowly, almost predatorily around Felicity. It felt almost alien how easily her name slipped off his tongue.

“An exchange. A life for a life.” Felicity spat out, her voice oozing venom.

“Hmm an exchange, you want to exchange your life for your father’s freedom?” Oliver was still circling around Felicity, his gaze transfixed on her.

“Yes!” Felicity grit out; her jaw set and her teeth clenched. Oliver stopped and walked back to stand before Felicity, his eyes boring into hers. Her eyes were unwavering and completely serious.

“Are you sure you would be prepared for that? To spend your life here, never leaving, never seeing your father’s face again?” Oliver inquired; his voice low and stern. His breath was fogging up Felicity’s glasses slightly.

“If it saves him; then yes.”

“I will think about your proposition Ms. Smoak. But be warned, if you betray me in any way, you and your precious father will pay the consequences.”

Felicity glared at Oliver before nodding in agreement.

Oliver stalked out of his study, leaving Felicity there, not knowing exactly how to feel. She was either going to be trapped in his mansion for the rest of her life or her father would be slaughtered… It didn't matter if it was his fault she couldn’t let him suffer more than he had already.

Felicity had always had a free heart and was beloved by anyone who met her. She was sacrificing everything here, a happy life, a family, her dream job, serenity, solace, contentment... everything that people take for granted would be ripped from her grasp to never return. Would she ever truly smile again? Would she ever see outside the walls of this fortress or would she be confined in solitude for the rest of her days? But a free life wasn’t worth living if she knew she had the chance to set her father free.

A stray tear trickled down her face, but she wiped it away quickly, not wanting to show any signs of pain, even if it slowly rippled its way through her heart.

* * *

Oliver was reeling. Someone broke into his home and was trying to bargain with him… the worst part about was Oliver was legitimately considering it. If that had been anyone else they would have had a bullet lodged in their skull long ago. This was strange, Oliver never hesitated. He was strict and ruthless, but for some reason he had no intentions of wanting to hurt her. Yes, had said horrific things, but he never meant to go through with them, they were simply for motivational purposes. And for that Oliver wanted to slap himself. He should just kill the girl and continue on getting information from her father, but no, he was doing everything he should not nor never did before.

When he stormed out of his study, leaving the blonde alone, he told two guards to stay posted at the door before heading down to the basement for a little chat with Papa Smoak himself.

How could one woman make him falter so much? He was the American Captain in the Solntsevskaya Bratva. There was no room for faltering. There was no room for flaw.

Upon arriving, John was still at the cell like he instructed him to be. He just stood in the doorway, waiting for Oliver’s return.

“Is Mr. Smoak still unconscious? I need to have a word with him.” Oliver merely stated, coming to stand beside the door.

“He's awake. He woke a couple minutes after the incident with the girl.”

“Good, I need some privacy so wait outside the door.” Oliver told John, he obliged and strolled upstairs and out the door.

Oliver walked into the cell and shut the door behind him, the room reeked of blood and urine. To any normal person it would be stomach churning, but to Oliver or any Bratva member it was normal.

Henry’s chair was back up on its four legs. John must have moved him back up while Oliver was dealing with Felicity.

“Mr. Smoak, I have somewhat of a proposition for you, well, really it was your daughter’s idea, I just need to inform you of some of my requirements in said bargain.” Oliver announced. At the mention of his daughter, Henry’s head shot up; horror written all over his features. Oliver pranced over to the table of weapons, moving his hands over the contents. He went with a long blade. Before he moved to stand in front of Henry, he used the same rag he had previously used to rid himself of Felicity’s blood.

“What have you done to my daughter?” Henry clamored; his eyes filled with fury and fear of what Oliver’s answer would be.

“Nothing, she’s perfectly fine for now and she will remain that way if you cooperate.” Oliver raised the sword, moving it with ease.

“I am not bargaining with you, you unmerciful bastard!” Oliver stepped forward so that he was now towering over Henry’s battered body, the blade of the sword pressing in to the burn on his left thigh.

“If you don’t, your little Felicity will die an agonizing death while you watch and then after I'll kill you just as slowly and just as painfully as she!” Oliver growled; his frustration was boiling over. Henry blanched at his words, even through the already present pain; it was as if he was envisioning what Oliver would do.

Henry dropped his head in defeat before he tried to speak, the words coming out in a long wheeze. “Okay, okay. What do I need to do?” Oliver removed the sword from its previous place, dropping it to his side.

“I need you to do three simple things. The first is that you will never speak of what you discovered to anyone EVER! The second is, that you will never try to cross me again or I will kill you with your precious daughter included and the third is you will not try and break this agreement. I don’t care that she is your daughter, she made this bargain and you will just have to come to terms with her choice.”

“No!! I won’t let you take her from me!” Oliver held the sword level under Henry’s throat, nicking the skin ever so slightly.

“Either you do as I say or you will do more than lose her figuratively, she will lose her life.”

“NO!” Henry screamed.

“Come to terms with something old man either way you have lost her indefinitely.” The blade was still set on his throat.

Henry didn’t reply. Oliver dropped the blade, letting it clatter on the solid stone floor. He turned to walk in the direction of the door. “If you think my threats are empty, let me prove you wrong.”

“STOP!” Henry shouted before Oliver had even made to the door. “Don’t hurt her please, I’ll take the deal, just don’t hurt her!”

“Oh, I won’t hurt her; she will be of great use to me.” Oliver smirked. He turned to face the older man, his eyes holding so much deviousness, it made Henry visibly swallow and his stomach drop.

“W-what was her deal?” Henry whispered, his gaze dropping once more waiting for the impact of Oliver’s next words.

“If I remember her words exactly it was ‘A life for a life’” Oliver relayed the same words Felicity had spoken to him.

Henry shut his eyes and began to sob quietly. His only child sacrificed herself for his freedom. He had already lost Donna and he was now going to lose Felicity too, all for the cost of revenge.

“What will you do with her?” Henry blubbered out. His face was drenched in a mixture of blood, sweat and tears.

“That is none of your concern Mr. Smoak. I’m sure you’ve done enough playing with your daughter’s future, after all this is your fault. You will never see her again.” With that Oliver left the room with Henry screaming after him.

Oliver opened the basement door to find John leaning against the wall.

 “John, I want that room cleared out along with Mr. Smoak.” Oliver told John, leaning against the wall beside him.

“What do you want us to do with him?” John enquired, eyeing Oliver skeptically. John could always tell when Oliver was hiding something.

“I just want him out of here. I don’t care where you bring him. Back to the ratty townhouse would be plausible.” Oliver sighed heavily, waiting for the John Diggle inquisition.

“Wait, you’re letting him go? This is about the girl isn’t it?" John scoffed incredulously.

“Yes, we have struck a bargain. He knows not to speak a word of whatever he has found out or I would kill his daughter and him.”

“Are you actually serious? What type of bargain?”

“Ms. Smoak sacrificed herself in her father’s place. She could be resourceful for us and she is a good motivation enough for Mr. Smoak to keep his trap shut.”

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing Oliver. This could be dangerous. Don’t make me say I told you so if this decision comes back to bite you on the ass.”

“It won’t I’ll make sure if it.” Oliver detached himself from the wall, indicating the conversation was over.

“Call Wilson and Lawton. Tell them we won’t be in need of their assistance and inform Raisa to make up one of the guest rooms.”

“Yes Mr. Queen.” Oliver knew straight away John wasn’t happy with his decision when he called him Mr. Queen. John only called him that when he was in public, a meeting at QC or when he was pissed.

Oliver decided not to collar him about it or try making him understand. He just went back to dealing with a rather stubborn blonde who was occupying his office.

* * *

Felicity was sitting by the window when Oliver returned. He took a moment to take her in. She was truly beautiful, her hair was a golden blonde tied back in a ponytail, some pieces have frayed out from her being dragged through the halls. She wore black jeans, black converse, a plain camisole and grey jacket over-top and she also wore black and brown rimmed glasses which stooped low on her nose.

Oliver knocked himself out of whatever was happening to him and approached her slowly. “Ms. Smoak?” He called out in a low voice.

“Holy motherboard! Don’t sneak up on me!” Felicity shrieked, her hand flew to her chest. Oliver’s lips quirked up slightly, at her reaction. His head tilted slightly.

“I believe we have a deal, your father is being removed from the premises as we speak. He is alive, I assure you.”

“Wait, no, I didn’t get to say goodbye! I have to say goodbye. I have a job, friends… well not really friends more like a guy I used to “date” and we decided to be friends. Oh and then there’s Mr. Creepy eyes… You have to give me time.” Felicity panicked; her breathing quickening and her eyes glazing over.

“This was your choice. You’re taking your father’s place. That means you will never leave this house Ms. Smoak. No matter whoever comes looking for you, they will never find you.”

“But-”

“No buts Ms. Smoak, we had a deal and I expect you to abide by it.” Oliver cut her off before she could finish.

Felicity just stood there immobile, her entire body trembling, tears spilling from her eyes. The adrenaline that had kept her strong and full of fight was wearing off and the full effects of what she had witnessed and what she had just agreed to were dawning on her. Everything became too much for her. Before she could try to steady herself, she stumbled, her legs buckling under her and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... fun right?   
> Okay so it took me forever to decide on one, on the nickname and two where to place the translation of the Russian.  
> I put the translation in the actual text because it drives me a little crazy when i have to go down to the end notes to understand what's going on, i do it none the less :)
> 
> If you want to chat and whatnot you can find me on twitter, i am almost never off it...  
> @Meg_louise15 is where you can find me :)


	3. Cover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a visitor to her room and they are not what she expects. Oliver makes a mistake while trying to cover his tracks at home that is sure to bite him on the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I am super sorry for not uploading sooner but stuff happens and it just can't happen.  
> But anyhow here is the next chapter! i hope you all enjoy it, don't hate on Oliver so much, he's very conflicted at the moment bless his heart...lol  
> Meg xo

_“Mommy! Mommy, look!” Felicity bounced through the meadow carrying a bunch of daisies._

_“Oh, they’re beautiful baby. What are you going to do with them?” Donna smiled brightly at her beautiful 5-year-old daughter._

_“Um, I wanna make a crown!" Felicity exclaimed, jumping up and down, some daisies falling out of her nimble fingers._

_“A crown fit for a princess, okay well let’s get you something to eat then we can make you a crown.” “_

_Yay I’m going to be the bestest princess ever!”_

_“Yes you are sweetheart,” Donna reached over and took the daisies from Felicity, placing them on the edge of the blanket before turning to the picnic basket and removing some small food containers._

_“Mommy?” Felicity asked, sitting down legs crossed over one another._

_“Yeah baby?” Donna replied._

_“Why couldn’t daddy come with us?” Felicity asked timidly, her voice filled with disappointment as Henry had promised to go on the day trip._

_Donna stopped emptying the basket and focused her attention on the small brunette currently fiddling with her small fingers. Moving from where she was sitting, Donna wrapped her arms around her daughter hoisting her on her lap. “Aw sweetie, your daddy had work to do and it couldn’t wait I’m so sorry. But we’re still going to have lots of fun aren’t we? We’re going to make you the best princess crown and go get ice-cream after.”_

_“Mint choc chip and a waffle cone?”_

_“Of course, it’s your favorite. But you’ve got to eat your sandwich first then you can have your ice cream, okay?”_

_“Kay!” Felicity hopped off her mother’s lap, giggling and began rummaging around looking for her sandwich._

_“Yayy I got it, it got it!” Felicity cheered, waving the container in the air._

_“Good baby, come on.” Felicity and Donna ate their food in a comfortable silence, as soon as Felicity was finished she ran over to retrieve the daisies, grabbing all her little arms could hold before returning to her previous place._

_Felicity grabbed a couple daisies and began trying to tie them together but failed as they just tore apart._

_“Mommy, it’s not working!” Felicity pouted._

_That’s not how you do it, let me show you.” Donna extended a hand out for Felicity to give her the daisies._

_Donna fell into a steady rhythm weaving the daisies together, showing Felicity how to split the stem of one daisy in the middle and then to push another stem through the small hole and repeat the action. After a couple minutes Donna and Felicity had the crown assembled._

_“How do I look Mommy?” Felicity asked, placing the crown atop her head._

_Donna smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes. It’s the simple things that mean the most to her, seeing her daughter so free and happy was everything Donna wanted_ _for_ _her little girl. Snapping out of her reverie Donna replied._ _“You look absolutely my little princess; your prince will be the luckiest man to ever live."_

_"Really?”_

_“Yes, really.” Donna cleared up the picnic and packed it all in the car, Felicity was running through the flowers giggling and smiling._

_“Felicity! Come on we have to go now if you want your ice cream.” Donna called out to Felicity from beside the car. Felicity started running over to her mother but never seemed to get any closer, the sky above her darkened and the grass in the meadow began to rot under her feet._

_“Mommy!” Felicity shrieked. But Donna didn’t seem to hear her._

_“Mommy!” Felicity cried out, her little feet running as fast as they could._

_The next thing Felicity knew was a big monster…no a beast emerged from behind her and pulled her away._ _She was frantically screaming and kicking trying to get out of its grasp but it was no use._ _She was dragged into the very heart of the dark dreary woods, still screaming out for her mother._

* * *

 

Felicity shot up in bed, her heart rate elevated and her breathing ragged. That dream was usually so pleasant and full of happiness, it was Felicity’s favorite memory of her mother. One of the only joyful times Felicity ever had, was taken from her and was ruined. Had he not taken enough from her? But now he had even taken her dreams.

Felicity moved slightly and realized she was wrapped in something soft. Stretching out she found that soft thing was in fact a blanket and she was lying in what seemed to be a king sized bed. The last thing Felicity could remember was feeling weak and then nothing. How did she get here? What happened?

The events of the previous day flashed in her mind. Her breaking into a mob mansion, her father battered and her selling her life to the devil himself…Oliver Queen; the CEO of a fortune 500 company, the former playboy and last but not least the infamously feared Bratva Captain.

Turning on to her front, Felicity groaned into the pillow. How could she had been so stupid? Why couldn’t she have just reported her findings and not end up like Rapunzel locked away in that damn tower. With a sigh, Felicity turned to the bedside table and found her glasses placed neatly atop of it. Not thinking too much about how she got here or what happened after she blacked out, Felicity glanced at the small clock on the table beside her glasses; it read 7:06am.

Felicity was unsure on what to do. She had absolutely no intention of leaving that room if she had any say in that matter, which she probably wouldn’t.

Placing her glasses on her face, Felicity inspected the room she was currently set up in. Taking it in, the room was quadruple the size of her own bedroom. There was a chair to the right of the bed beside the window; it looked out of place as if it didn’t belong where it was. Overlooking the oddly placed chair she looked around the rest of the room. Her eyes fell upon a silver tray which lay on top of a dresser by the door.

Dragging herself from the bed, she padded her way towards the tray with what she assumed contained some breakfast. While walking across the floor she realized that she wasn’t in the clothes she had been in the previous day. She was in light blue pajama shorts and a matching tank top, on further inspection; she saw that her wounds had been properly bandaged. _This is not okay, someone undressed me! That bastard is going to get a fucking earful!_ Felicity thought to herself.

Pushing through the agitation, she walked up to the tray and found an assortment of items. There was a toast, fruit, eggs, bacon an arrangement of other things but most importantly coffee.

Picking up the tray, Felicity walked back over to the bed. Sitting against the headboard trying not to spill the contents of the tray all over what she expected to be Egyptian cotton bed sheets. She poured herself a cup of coffee before she began eating anything.

Once she finished her breakfast and poured the last drop from the pot of coffee, Felicity sauntered her way into the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped immediately.

“Holy mother of Google, this is freaking gargantuan!” Felicity mumbled to herself.

The bathroom was huge! There was a bath, a shower, a double sink and enough room to have a freaking party like Beyoncé in the 7/11 video. Moving on, Felicity walked over to one of the large cabinets hoping to find some towels, at first she found shampoos, oils and various other things, she eventually found the right cabinet and pulled out one large towel, one medium one and a wash cloth.

Stripping off the pajamas, she found that her skin was still slightly tainted with her own blood. Felicity preceded to un-wrap the bandages from her wounds; some of the cuts would definitely scar. After Felicity finished with all the bandages, she walked to the first cabinet and removed some bottles before making her way over to the bath. Her feet were killing her and her skin was tender so a bath would be better for her.

Filling the bath just enough so it would meet her shoulders, Felicity had poured some bath salts and oils into the water before getting in. Letting herself relax into the beautiful aromas that filled the room and the water as it soothed her skin, Felicity hummed a melody her mother used to sing to her before bed to relax her. Her heart contracted thinking about her mother; she came to peace a long time ago but with the events of the prior day, all of the buried feelings began to resurface and it was hard to control.

* * *

 

Oliver’s breathing was heavy as his feet hit the ground in a steady rhythm. He always loved morning jogs around the mansion grounds. He could get everything off his mind and just relax, but not today, today his mind was focused on a certain blonde who was currently occupying a guest room in his home. The same blonde that just yesterday had broken into his home and traded her life for her father's.

When she passed out in his study, Oliver rushed over to her side and caught her just before she fell to the floor. She was completely unconscious. Oliver wrapped one hand around her back and hooked the other under her knees. Being in closer contact with her, Oliver realized she had been bleeding quite badly and rushed to find Raisa. He was not going to lose what was his and Felicity was his now. Once he found Raisa, she cleaned Felicity’s wounds up and changed her into some of Mia’s pajamas.

Felicity intrigued Oliver yet also infuriated him at the same time. He was so used to everyone falling in line and never standing up to him; she was so small yet had so much fire in her. Felicity Smoak was sure to be trouble for him.

Oliver ran around the remainder of the gardens and made his way to the front door, then went to his room, catching his breath. He quickly showered and dressed in a white dress shirt, grey suit and a navy tie.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, the island was already covered in an assortment of food. The kitchen staff gets to work at 6am sharp. Sitting on one of the stools, Oliver grabbed a plate and loaded up his plate with eggs, bacon and fruit; nothing too heavy seeming as he just got back from a jog, he really needed an energy boost. Moving from his seat to walk around the counter, Oliver felt something swat his arm.

“Mr Oliver, how many times have I told you to stay put and I will get your coffee!” Raisa said one hand on her hip and the other one clutching a tea towel; which must have been this thing to hit Oliver.

“I didn’t see you and it’s not as if it’d kill me to get my own coffee.” Oliver bit, he was in a foul humour with the events of the prior night.

“No it wouldn’t, but if you keep doing my job I may just do so.” Raisa just smiled, she wasn’t fazed by this demeanour as she had witnessed much worse in her time.

Oliver walked away from the cabinet and passed Raisa before sitting back on his stool by the island.

Before Raisa even made it to the coffee machine, Mia barreled in the kitchen.“Oh Ollie, I thought I might have missed you!” Mia exclaimed, both Chris and Eric entered the room after her. Oliver nodded in their direction indicting they could head to the staff quarters and have breakfast. Mia’s presence instantly lifted his spirits a tad.

“No, I don’t have to be in until 9 so I’ve still got time.” Oliver glanced at his watch which read 8:10.

“Oh, so we can have breakfast together?” Mia asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” Oliver smiled down at the young girl.

“Yay!” Mia took a seat on the stool beside Oliver. She piled pancakes atop of her plate and covered them in syrup.

“Ms. Mia you need some good food in you.” Raisa scolded Mia, who just plucked a strawberry from the fruit bowl and plopped it on top of the stack. #

“There.” Mia smiled deviously, continuing eating her pancakes.

Oliver shook his head in amusement.

“Ollie?” Mia asked.

“Yeah?” Oliver replied, turning his gaze to Mia.

“Who’s the new girl staying here?”

Oliver choked on air.“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play stupid with me Ollie, I saw you carrying her to the room beside yours last night. Who is she?”

Before Oliver could stop himself he said. “She’s my girlfriend.” Once the words left his mouth he cursed himself to death.

“Oh my god!! Ollie, I have to meet her!” Mia shrieked, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

_What the fuck have I just done!! Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ Oliver thought to himself.

“Eeek, we can have slumber parties and watch movies! This is the best day ever!” Mia gushed with excitement and hugged Oliver.

Oliver didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth, she was so excited about the thought of him having a girlfriend. He just hugged her back.

“Oh, what if she won't like me? Will she like me?”

“She’ll love you.” Oliver assured her.

_How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_   Oliver inwardly slapped himself for being so stupid. He could have just said she was a friend or that she needed protection, but no he had to bring out the g card!

Mia finally let go and sat back in her stool to finish off her food. Before she got too far into eating them she turned back to Oliver and asked.“If she’s your girlfriend, why didn’t she stay in your room?”

_Shit._ “We haven’t been together long so I didn’t want to rush her.” Oliver lied through his teeth, hoping to whatever god there was, Mia would buy it.

“Aww, you’re such a gentleman.” Mia cooed.

“Yeah, well I have to get to QC so I’ll talk to you at dinner?”

“Yup! Oh and bring your new girlfriend, I have to meet her!”

“I don’t know, you know the rules.”

“Please?” Mia batted her long lashes over her puppy dog eyes.

“You know how I feel about this stuff, I just want to keep you safe but I’ll think about it.” Oliver gave in. He got up and kissed the crown of her head before exiting the kitchen.

He knew that one day Mia would meet Felicity, seems as she would be staying in the mansion, but not this soon and definitely not under the thought that he and Felicity were in a relationship. That would without any doubt in his mind come back to haunt him.

He could hear Mia chatting away with Raisa so everything would be perfect for when she met Felicity. There was a part of him that loved it and another that dreaded it because Ms. Smoak was not going to go down without a fight and also John was going to have his head for this.

With a sigh, Oliver headed to the garage, knowing John, he would already be there. As he expected, John was there just about to get in the car and bring it around front.

“No need to bring it around front.” Oliver announced.

“Okay, Mr. Queen” John was definitely still pissed over last night.

Before he got into the car, Oliver said. “Tell Dimitri, Sara will be coming over to visit Ms. Smoak. I’ll send her a text with the details.”

“Yes Mr. Queen, I’ll do that now.” John replied as he opened the door for Oliver to slide in.

Without a word Oliver got in the car and typed Sara a text informing her to go shopping and pick up clothes and other bits. He gave her an estimate on measurements for the clothes.

Within a few minutes he got a reply from Sara telling him that she’ll pick them up as soon as possible.

Today was already an interesting day, first of all Mia now thought he and Felicity were in a relationship, second John was still pissed and lastly he still had to deal with the certain blonde.

Pushing all that out of his mind, he had to deal with the matters at hand in QC. Barry had set up a meeting with Caitlin and Cisco for this afternoon which meant they had to draw up a contract for them. Of course there would be alterations here and there, concerning minor details but everything should run smoothly enough.

When Oliver and John got to the executive floor, Barry was already there waiting for them. He didn’t approach Oliver; he waited for Oliver to approach him as he knew that Oliver doesn’t like to be bothered.

He walked over to the tall slender man situated by his assistant’s desk. “Mr. Allen what can I do for you?” Oliver asked not very interested.

“Oh, I worked up a possible contract for Caitlin and Cisco. I know that’s your job but I wanted to give you a work up of what they’ll require and stuff like that.” Barry looked like a caged animal fidgeting with the folder in his hands and shifting from foot to foot.

“Very well Mr. Allen. I’ll run through it and see how I feel about it and add any alterations I feel fit.” Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes not concerned in any way with this matter he had much more important things to worry about.

“Yes of course Mr. Queen, alter anything you want." Barry passed Oliver the folder and scarpered out of view.

Before Oliver even had time to breathe Laura informed him that there was a meeting in the board room in 20 minutes. He just nodded in acknowledgement and sauntered into his office dropping the folder on the desk.

“John, have Sara brief me on her interaction’s with Ms. Smoak when she is done and also on the possible placements for the brothers arriving in a few days.” Oliver asked unbuttoning his jacket and sitting down in his seat and logging into his computer.

Oliver looked toward John who just nodded and headed outside to make the call. His patience was wearing paper thin with John’s behavior. He was after all the Captain and it was down to him what decisions he made not anyone else’s, even though he royally fucked up telling Mia that Felicity was his “Girlfriend”.

Just as he was about to sit back and relax for a few seconds, Laura knocked on the door informing Oliver that the meeting was about to start. Groaning he stood, buttoned his jacket and smoothed out the invisible creases and strolled out of his office with Laura walking in suit behind him.

* * *

All Felicity had done all morning was sitting there fiddling with her hair and staring into blank space. Felicity Smoak was not one to sit around and do nothing, she usually had a show to watch or an algorithm to write but there was absolutely nothing…A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverent thought.

“Come in.” Felicity called out, sitting up straight; her heartbeat quickening slightly. Was it Oliver? Was he coming to yell at her or lock her away?

The door opened immediately and a small blonde entered the room carrying a lot of bags accompanied by two men also carrying bags. She was definitely not expecting that at all.

The blonde was about Felicity’s height; she walked gracefully and carried herself well. She wore dark grey jeans, black boots, a light blue camisole and a black leather jacket. She looked lethal and from what she could tell by the Bratva standards she probably was.

“Um what’s all this?” Felicity asked timidly, confused to why the room she was occupying has been littered with an assortment of bags.

The two men left the room completely moot and the blonde spoke up. “I’m Sara Lance and I was enlisted by Mr. Queen to get you all of these.” Sara gestured towards the bags.

“W-what are you talking about? Why do I need all of that?”

“I didn’t ask questions, I just comply with orders Ms. Smoak.”

“Oh please call me Felicity. I hate being called Ms. Smoak, I feel like my mother.” Felicity pleaded with Sara.

“Okay Felicity, well I got estimate sizes so I don’t know if they’ll be perfect fits. Also, I am here to inform you of some rules.”

“Okay, so what do I need to know?” Felicity enquired, shifting in her spot.

“I just know the basics, Mr. Queen said he’ll run over everything else later but for now I can tell you that, one you are not to leave this house unless instructed. Two you must not stray out of the rooms you have been given access to. Three you are not to enter any other room on this floor other than this one and four you will have no connection to the outside world which means no internet, phones, laptops, tablets, etc. unless Captain requires it of you but he will monitor your every move.”

“Wait so I actually get to leave the room? I was not expecting that.” Felicity was surprised by that, she just thought she would be locked away in this room for the rest of her life. But no internet! Was he fucking insane?

“So you thought you were going to be locked in here forever?” Sara asked, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow rose.

“Essentially yes I did.” Felicity told her truthfully.

“Huh.” Sara said before turning to start unpacking the bags.

“Well, you’ve already showered so we can get to work trying on these outfits. What works, what doesn’t, you know the deal.” Sara scooped the bags from the floor and sprawled them across the bed in front of Felicity.

Felicity just sat there immobile gaping at all of the expensive dresses, skirts, pants, shoes and even underwear! Ugh, this was just fantastic.

After around 3 hours of playing Barbie with Sara, trying on countless amounts of clothing which by the way fit perfectly strangely enough, Felicity collapsed on the bed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a baseball tee. Sara was a saint for the casual clothes she bought and that girl had some serious sense of style. Felicity fell in love with an emerald green floor-length backless chiffon dress that she had absolutely no idea where she would get the chance to wear it but loved it none the less.

Sara sorted all Felicity’s clothes into the walk in wardrobe Felicity didn’t even know was there. Everything was color coordinated from light to dark. This couldn't be real? Why the hell would Oliver ask Sara to buy her clothes? She knew it wasn’t out of the goodness of his heart because she was almost certain he didn’t have one, only a small black hole filling that space.

Felicity was exhausted both mentally and physically, not even that peaceful enough sleep she had last night was enough for her. Her wounds still hurt but they weren’t half as bad as they were yesterday and they had started to scab which was a good sign.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?” Felicity grumbled, not moving from her position on the bed.

“Everything has been put where it’s supposed to be. I have to go, I am sure I’ll be seeing you again so bye.” Sara said as she walked out the door.

“Bye.” Felicity waved, still lying down.

Felicity dropped her hand down on her stomach; she winced faintly at the contact as the wound on her hand hadn’t healed in any way really with changing constantly over the last few hours, it was rubbed raw. Her feet hurt from trying on shoe after shoe, they might have been beautiful but after the 8th pair it started to hurt like hell. Why does something so pretty have to hurt so god damn much? Getting past the killer shoes, Felicity relaxed into the comfort of the Egyptian cotton and slowly drifted to sleep, the exhaustion consuming her.

Felicity woke up later that same day after falling asleep to find Oliver standing at the end of the bed, arms crossed, his face completely blank of all emotion.

“Oh frack!” Felicity shrieked and tumbled off the bed, landing on her stomach.

Felicity eventually got up to her knees muttering. “Oh jeez thanks for the help.”

Slowly getting to her feet and readjusting her glasses which had gone a tad askew, she turned to face Oliver, not really sure how to act. Thankfully Felicity didn’t have time to say anything as Oliver spoke up.

“I have spoken to Sara and she’s informed me everything she got you fit?” "

Um yeah everything fits just fine.” Felicity fidgeted with the sleeve on her shirt.

“Well they will be put to good use.” Oliver’s gaze was transfixed on Felicity, it unnerved her.

“Mr. Queen, exactly why would they be put to use? I don’t see any reason I would need ball gowns?”

“You will need them because your cover behind living here for the foreseeable future is that you and I are in a relationship and as my girlfriend you will be obliged to go to galas with me.” Oliver told her bluntly, his expression never faltering.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I neither am nor ever will be your girlfriend, I would never stoop so low!” Felicity yelled. She was completely outraged.

“If you are going to live in my home you need a cover and seeming as you don’t look very Bratva appropriate, you will be posing as my girlfriend whether you like it or not and do not dare raise your voice on me.” Oliver warned her, stepping closer. His voice was deep and full of power.

“I may be a prisoner here Mr. Queen but I will never, EVER be your little lap dog. You can throw me in a hole and let me starve all you want, that would be better than being in any way connected to you, never mind people having the assumption that I could like… never mind, tolerate you.” Felicity was furious; she never backed down or faltered.

“You will comply and if you fail to do so you will pay a much bigger price and suffer much more than starving in a hole. If you do not do as I say you will be violating our agreement which means the bargain would be broken and do you know what happens if the bargain is broken Ms. Smoak?”

“We never made an exact agreement!” Felicity seethed.

“No, we didn’t specify but all you want is your father safe and this ensures your father’s safety. So I’ll ask you again, do you know what happens if you break the bargain.”

“My father ends up back in this hell hole.”

“Precisely Felicity, and you would be out living your life while your father would rot in the same very cell you found him in or maybe even in an unmarked grave.”

“Leave. My. Father. Alone!” Felicity spat out, clenching her hands into fists at her sides, using all her self-control not to hit Oliver.

“Oh, I will Маленькая Спитфайр ( _Little Spitfire_ ), once you comply of course.” Oliver sneered at her.

“Fine you soulless prick I will play your little flavor of the week, but under no circumstances will I be near you unless I have to be, understood?” Felicity steeled her back and looked straight into his emotionless eyes.

“That I can live with, starting with dinner tonight, I have someone who wants to meet you. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Oliver turned and walked out of the room without a second glance or explanation.

Oliver stalked down the hall and before he could even blink, John was in front of him and he was livid. John's eyes were as cold as ice and his arms were crossed over his chest, he finally spoke after a few seconds. “Seriously your fucking girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that just happened...  
> A lot more to come i promise! 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought of it and give it a Kudos if you liked it :) 
> 
> P.s to anyone who read My Next Door Neighbour, i have it finished i'm just waiting for people to read over it and give me their verdict, it will be up soon, either later today or early tomorrow! :)


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and John don't see eye-to-eye about the revelation of Felicity's cover, Felicity is resistant when it comes to the dinner arrangements and two people finally make each others acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Yeah so it's been an entire week since I've updated...My bad :/  
> However i have been writing some other little bits and pieces, also possibly planning another fic but i'm not sure how that's going to pan out :)>  
> Well y'all don't care about that, you obviously what our blushing beauty and broody beast,  
> so without further ado i present you with chapter 4!!

“John, I am in no humour to discuss this.” Oliver brushed passed John, walking through the hall. John followed behind him, matching his pace.

“I told you this would bite you in the ass. You should’ve listened to me.” John spoke up, his gaze never falling upon Oliver. Oliver snapped turning towards John, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

“Yes John, I am well aware of this massive fuck up but there is nothing I can do about it. Felicity agreed to the terms, so just leave it be!” Oliver barked at the man before him then he turned on his heels and stomped further down the hall. 

“No Oliver, I told you about this, this could royally fuck everything up! What about Mia? Do you realize how much danger she could be in because you decided to play house with her!” John roared after him. Oliver stopped immediately. 

“John so help me god! Mia is not in danger, what would she do? And she is nothing!” Oliver was losing it, his blood was boiling. 

“Yeah, sure she isn’t. Oliver you forget I know you better than you know yourself. Cut the bullshit and face the facts.” John spat. 

“The facts are she made a deal and she is staying here, that’s it. So drop it now!” Oliver growled. He wasn’t facing John. If he were, it wouldn’t be pretty. Oliver just continued down the hall and out of sight.

John didn’t bother following Oliver, it wouldn’t do any good. It would just end with them kicking the shit out of one another.

Oliver barreled down the corridors to his gym; he shot through the door and headed straight to the salmon ladder to blow off some steam. After stripping off his shirt, he hopped up on the bar and worked his way up the ladder, the constant rhythm of the bar hitting the groove calmed Oliver’s temper slightly. After god knows how long on the salmon ladder, Oliver moved to using escrima sticks and started battering a dummy. He was taking all of his frustration out on the dummy, for John being pissed at him, Henry breaking into his files and even Felicity being here. It was all so unbearable not to mention that the Bratva brothers would be arriving tonight and Roy would be in the house. Oliver knew it was a good choice having him there, he was a fighter, he was strong and strong men were exactly what he needed. As long as Roy did his job, he would be fine but if he betrayed or disobeyed him, there would be hell to pay. Just like everyone else.

Oliver’s arms were burning and his body was aching with the exhaustion but he never stopped until his body almost collapsed on the ground with fatigue. He had to wear himself out; he needed to suppress the rage that was burning inside him for just one night. For Mia. If he goes off the rails, he needs a couple days to calm down, but he hasn’t lost control in a long time and he was not giving that up now. 

Oliver staggered over to the bench to the far left of the room and collapsed down on it, his breathing ragged and his heart rate sky high. He looked down at his watch, it was 7:15pm and he had to be at dinner in 45 minutes. Oliver didn’t really want to go to dinner but he’d promised Mia and he had to keep his promise to her. One of the main problems with tonight would be Felicity. She was not happy with the predicament Oliver landed them in. She had a fire that burned bright in her heart and her soul. She was strong, compassionate and yet also a massive pain in his ass. There were many sides to Ms. Smoak that Oliver would want to discover, if she wasn’t so insufferable. 

Oliver winced as he got to his feet; his entire torso felt like it had been set alight. He retrieved his shirt, slipping it over his shoulder’s not caring that it would be covered in sweat. He walked out of the gym, back towards his bedroom to shower and change. He had to hurry as he had to pay a visit to a certain blonde, making sure she would be ready for dinner. Making it up to his room within a few minutes, Oliver rushed in, stripping off his clothes as he walked, then he padded into the shower, proceeded to turn on the water and shower briefly, not lingering. Oliver wrapped a towel around his waist; he strolled into his room and picked out some clothes. Nothing too fancy, just a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy button up. 

Oliver glanced at his watch which informed him it was 7:50pm which meant he had 10 minutes to get Felicity out of her bedroom. Yes HER room, as she would be staying there for the foreseeable future. Simple enough, right? But he knew better than that with her and just hoped she would be compliant. Which he was almost certain wouldn’t be the case.

Sighing heavily, Oliver left his room and headed next door to Felicity’s. He couldn’t hear anything which wasn’t a good sign. He decided against barging in the door seems as last time he did that, she ended up on the floor. Didn’t seem like a good idea, especially as he needed her to be not so pissed at him. Probably never going to happen but barging into her room would only make matters worse. 

Raising his hand, Oliver knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds but he heard no movement so he knocked harder just in case she might not have heard him. Still no answer. There was either something wrong or there was about to be. Oliver knocked a third time before entering the room.

Scanning the room, Oliver noted she was most definitely not there. _Where the hell is she?_ Oliver thought aloud, his voice barely a whisper.

“Felicity?” Oliver called out. He moved around the room. 

Again, there was no sound or movement, nothing to give away where she was. Oliver was growing both impatient and worried by the second. Had something happened to her? Did she somehow escape? Was she hiding from him? The only other places she could be would be the closet or the bathroom. Checking the closet he found it empty, so just the bathroom remained. 

Oliver approached the door and reached to open it but found it was locked. She was hiding in the bathroom? Really of all places? 

“Felicity, open the door.” Oliver said; his voice neutral. She didn’t answer; Oliver’s patience was being tested.

“Маленькая Спитфайр ( _Little Spitfire_ ) I know you’re in there, just come out.” Oliver was trying to keep his composure. 

“No!” She answered from the other side of the door. Oliver clenched his fists. 

“Felicity open this damn door now!” He ground out.

“No, I am not going to that dinner. I’m not a show dog!” 

“I am not implying that you are! It is only Me, You and one of my cousins… she lives here.”

“I don’t care if it was the Queen of freaking England or Orlando Bloom! No means no!”

“Felicity, I am warning you!” Oliver growled; this woman was impossible! 

“What are you going to do? Kill me? Kill my father? All because I refuse to go to a fucking dinner with you, we both know you won’t do that.” 

“FELICITY!” He roared through the door because she was right, he had no intention of using Henry against her, he was trying to be less of the monster he was with her. But her and her smart mouth always made him snap. 

“NO!” She roared back just as loud as he did. Oliver stared at the door contemplating what to do for a few seconds, he was stumped. What was he going to do? Bust down the door and drag her out? No, he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t that. 

Oliver exclaimed loudly and yelled.“Well then starve!” Then he was gone, slamming the door on his way out and headed down to the dining room. He was dreading the saddened look in Mia’s eyes when he told her that Felicity wouldn’t be joining them.

* * *

_Oliver was moving around the dark cellar, not bumping into a single thing. He had become more aware of his surroundings since his training began only months ago._

_The gunshots were still ringing through the air; he couldn’t go out there without a gun. Oliver knew there were firearms in most rooms but the closest one to the cellar was the library. He approached the door to find it unlocked. Ever so slowly Oliver opened the door and walked up the staircase leading to the main floor; he moved up to the next door and opened it slowly hoping it wouldn’t make any noise in case there was anyone lurking through the hallway._

_Oliver scanned the corridor to find only one intruder; they were at the end of the hallway. They were masked and had a large firearm in hand, it would be tricky and highly dangerous with the distance between them and the fact Oliver was not armed._

_With the constant sound of gunshots being fired it would conceal the sound of his footstep. Hearing the cries and pleas of guests and quite possibly his own family, Oliver decided to throw caution to the wind and bolt up the hall._

_T_ _he man in the mask didn’t hear him; Oliver wrapped his arm around his neck, pressing down hard. The man fought in his hold for a few seconds before he suffocated. His limp body dropped to the ground and his gun thrown askew. Oliver looked at the man on the floor, he had just killed someone; he’d never killed anyone in his life. Yes, he had been training to do just that but he had never used any of his skills on anyone. He could feel a wave of emotions, sickness with himself, guilt for taking someone’s life and another feeling he couldn’t put his finger on._

_Oliver picked the gun off the ground and shook off the emotions that were clouding his thoughts. The ball room was one floor up from where he was but it was also on the other side of the building. The safest way to get there was through the servants quarters. Oliver ran in that direction, never dropping his gun; he kept it level at all times in case of any unwanted intruders wandering the halls like the one he had just killed._

_While cutting through the servants quarters Oliver shot down 3 men and didn’t stop once, he just kept going and within minutes he made it to the ball room. The entire area was littered with blood, bodies and bullet casings. The entire place was vacant of the living only leaving the dead in its toll._

_Oliver weaved around the room like a panther, not making a noise or missing a step. None of the ashen faces were those of his family, he recognized men, women and even children but none of his family._

_He slipped out of the room and he saw many men both Bratva and masked men fighting in the foyer, landing and staircase. The first place he headed was to his fathers’ study. It had one of the two panic rooms in the mansion, he just hopped they had gotten there in time._

_The entire place was wreaking havoc, it was a blood bath. As Oliver made his way to the staircase a man jumped at him, slicing his back in his assault, Oliver hissed in pain, hot blood trickled down his back. He elbowed the man in the face, disorientating him slightly before lodging a bullet between his eyes._

_Oliver shot repeatedly through the house, killing whoever got in his way. He ran out of ammunition shortly after ascending to the second floor, so all he had left were his hands. He fought a man on the second floor landing alongside one of his own._ _They quickly finished him off and without a word Oliver took up his weapon._

_“Where is my family!?” Oliver ground out to one of the guards._

_“I do not know, your father took your mother and sister.” The man informed him. Oliver didn’t reply he stormed off the landing, heading down the corridor towards the study. His back was burning; the mixture between steely blood and sweat stung the open wound._

_A man turned the corner of the hallway and before Oliver could shoot the man down he shot at Oliver, a bullet lodged itself in Oliver’s shoulder. He cried out in pain, but didn’t have time to falter or he would be as sure as dead so he powered through the pain and shot the man down._

_The corridor coming up to his father's study was a massacre, blood painted the walls and cries echoed through the air. Many Bratva men lay dying or even dead at his feet. There were no intruders to be found._

_A familiar flicker of blonde caught his eye._ _“Mom!” Oliver cried; he rushed to her side. Blood seeped through her dress and it soaked the tips of her golden hair._

_“Mom!” Oliver rasped; his lungs loss of all air. “_

_Ol’ver?” Moira gasped, her eyes filled with pain and fear._

_“Yeah Mom it’s me! Mom, what happened? Where’s Thea?”_

_“I don’t know, your father and Thea ran. I told him to go, to protect her.” Moira wheezed out, tears trickling from her eyes. She was slowly losing consciousness._

_“Mom, mom! Stay with me, don’t leave me!” Oliver sobbed, his hand pressed down on her injury. Her blood seeped through his fingers, coating his palms._

_“You’re never without me, my beautiful boy.” Moira cupped Oliver’s cheek; she wheezed one final breath and her hand dropped to the floor._

_“No mom!” Oliver blubbered, his head resting against his mother's shoulder. He could feel a dark cloud storming his heart and consuming his soul._

* * *

Felicity sat on the floor in the bathroom, her back pressed to the door. Sara had dropped in earlier to tell her about dinner; via Mia’s request. Whoever Mia was; Oliver had said something about a cousin, maybe it was her.When it neared 7 Felicity had scurried into the bathroom and locked the door shut, hoping Oliver wouldn’t get to pissed and break the door down. Which thankfully he hadn’t, he just decided to scream at her through the door then storm out of the room telling her to starve.

Felicity waited for a few minutes, making sure Oliver hadn’t turned back up or was waiting for her. When she was sure he wasn’t there, she pushed herself off the floor and unlocked the door. Peeping her head out the door for good measure and seeing the room empty she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she wouldn’t get away with that little stunt but she didn’t care, she just couldn’t give a shit anymore. 

Felicity flopped onto the bed; she refused to call it her bed, her bed was in her home where her father was. Not in a filthy rich mansion crawling with killers. This place was not home and never would be. It was a prison, her own personal purgatory; in which she would live for the rest of her life. Never knowing love or happiness, this place was just not made for such emotions. It was cold and filled with pain…Filled with death. 

Felicity curled into a ball and traced patterns into the fabric beneath her. She varied between patterns from flowers to spirals to symbols. Just to preoccupy her mind; doing anything to drown out her thoughts, anything to drown out reality. 

Sometime during tracing her patterns Felicity began to drift asleep, she didn’t fight it. She wanted it to consumer her and disconnect her consciousness from the present, even if that meant destroying those few memories she had left.

Just as she was about to drift asleep she heard the door open briskly and closed just as fast. She didn’t bother moving if Oliver was back to have it out with her let him. 

After a few seconds Felicity lifted her head to find a small girl standing by the door with a small box in hand. 

“Hi…Umm I’m Mia. Ollie said you couldn’t come to dinner, I guess you guys had a fight 'cause he looked really angry but I…just…I thought you might be hungry…and I wanted to meet you but you clearly don’t want me annoying you, so, I’m just gonna…yeah.” Mia placed the box on the dresser then moved to walk out the door. 

“Wait!” Felicity called out, she could see the girl meant well and she looked like she genuinely wanted to see her. “Um, I don’t mind, you can stay.” 

As soon as the words left Felicity’s mouth Mia swung around, her eyes shining and her smile so big Felicity thought it was going to spit her face in two. 

“Really, I can stay?” Mia squeaked, she waited for Felicity to nod in confirmation before grabbing the box and skipping over to the bed. 

“What’s in the box?” Felicity asked, sitting up and crossing her legs so Mia could sit on the bed. 

“Oh, I got you some food. I kinda guessed you’d be hungry so Raisa put some stuff together.” Mia said as she plucked the lid off.

“I am, I’m starving! I’m guessing it’s in an extremely opaque box so a certain someone doesn’t see it?” Felicity observed.

“Yup, Ollie can be a bit…trying at times and I heard him yell at you, then I yelled at him about it. Then I asked Raisa to put some stuff together for you.” 

“You yelled at him for me? But you don’t even know me?” Felicity gaped at the young girl in front of her. 

“I don’t even know your name and I don’t have to, you’re here and so am I and we have to stick up for each other.” Mia said sincerely, she was quite hesitant. Not afraid of Felicity it was something else, something Felicity couldn’t exactly put her finger on. 

“Felicity. My name’s Felicity. Thank you Mia that means a lot.” Felicity smiled softly at the girl in front of her, her dark hair contrasting her pale skin. She had big green eyes and freckles scattered across her nose, similar to Felicity. 

“Felicity, that’s a pretty name. Ollie didn’t tell me anything about you, how long have you two been dating?” Mia asked Felicity, her face was glowing. She was obviously happy about Oliver having a girlfriend and even though Felicity had only met her she didn’t have the heart to tell Mia the truth. 

“It’s only recently, but Oliver was quite persistent on me moving in.” Felicity lied, hoping it was believable. She wasn't the best liar after all.

“Oh, I know how persistent Ollie can be and overprotective too.” Mia smiled. Felicity did a happy dance in her head for getting past that. “Never mind Ollie, I wanna know about you and you have to eat something.”

“You won’t get in trouble for this will you?” Felicity asked, taking a plate from the box. On the plate was some sort of pasta; Felicity’s mouth was watering from the smell alone.

“I don’t care if I do, you have to eat Felicity.” 

“That and you being here, will he not completely freak out?” 

“Oliver can just be a bit overly protective of me. It is for good reason, mind me. I’m hoping to sneak out before he finds me. I told my guards I was going for a bath before I snuck through the door to the adjoining room and then in here. I have a while before I have to go back.” 

Felicity looked at the young girl sitting beside her. She could feel the disappointment in her voice. She must have lived a life in solitary. She said Oliver was overly protective for a reason, what could that reason be? This little girl was a mystery that Felicity had to uncover. 

“You went through all that trouble to meet me?” Felicity said as she picked up a fork and started eating the pasta, she took one bite and was in heaven. It was even better than she thought. 

“Of course I did, I never get to see anyone other than guards, Ollie, Raisa and Sara. Plus I’ve never, ever had the opportunity of meeting one of Ollie’s girlfriends. Not that he’s had many, but it’s still nice to have another girl in the house, it already feels less smothering.” Mia’s eyes were downcast and she was fiddling with the end of her sleeve. 

“Well Mia, I think I’m going to be here for a long while so if you ever need anyone to talk to or escape to, I’ll be here.” Felicity smiled gently, she placed her fork and plate on the bed beside her. Grasping Mia’s petite hands in her own, causing her to look up Felicity continued. “I promise you that, no matter what you need.” 

Mia flung herself at Felicity, wrapping her arms around her neck. Narrowly missing the plate half filled with food. Felicity returned the hug, holding her tightly. 

“T-thank you Felicity, thank you so much.” The little girl sniffled into her hair. 

Felicity just hugged her tighter in response. After a few seconds Mia jerked back. “Oh crap your food!” 

“It’s all good; I moved it out of the way.” Felicity chuckled, gesturing to the plate. 

“Oh thank god, Raisa would’ve killed me.” Mia laughed lightly, wiping some tears away.

“For dirtying the sheets or for spilling the food?”

“Both!” Mia exclaimed, Felicity laughed at her reaction, she actually laughed. Felicity didn’t think that was possible in a place like this. 

Felicity and Mia fell into comfortable conversation, they moved to sit against the headboard, the bed was huge so it wasn’t uncomfortable in anyway.Mia asked about Felicity’s hobbies, favorite music and clothes etc. Felicity learned that Mia loved clothes and she was graduating from high school in a matter of weeks, she bought a beautiful dress for it and Oliver was going too. 

They never noticed the time tick away or either of them falling asleep against the headboard, Mia’s head resting against Felicity’s shoulder and Felicity’s head resting atop of Mia’s crown.

* * *

Oliver was at Ferris Air awaiting the arrival of the new brothers. This was the exact air strip he had gotten the call from his father just seconds before his home became a war zone.

He’d gotten a phone call off Anatoly with the time just after dinner. The dinner little miss I’m-not-a-show-dog neglected to attend and he had to tell Mia the unfortunate news, she on the other hand yelled bloody murder at Oliver because she had heard him yelling at Felicity in her room. Let’s just say, Oliver was not so pleased with himself. 

The dinner was so silent all you could hear was the sound of the utensils and the occasional glass being set back down. Mia sat on one end of the table and Oliver the other. As soon as Mia’s plate was cleared she was up and left the room without a word. He meant to go see her after dinner but then Anatoly called to tell him that the plane would be landing within the hour.

He was sitting in his car when he heard a tap on the glass, it was John. 

“The plane is coming in for landing now, Sir.” John told him as Oliver, opened the window.

_Sir? Hmm, so maybe John isn’t so pissed at me anymore? I thought he’d be worse after earlier._ Oliver thought to himself. 

Oliver shut the window then opened the door get out. “Good, do we have all the living and working situations covered?” 

“Yes, Sara got them all covered in different areas. Raisa and a few others are over setting up the apartments.” John told him, leaning against the car. 

“And for Roy?” Oliver asked, standing beside John. He’s relieved that there is a slight lift in the hostility between them. 

“Raisa set up a room in the guest wing for him and I’ve informed the staff of his arrival and I debriefed Chris and Eric that he’s not to see Mia.”

“Thank you John. I know I’ve been unreasonable over the last couple of days, it’s just with the break in, the new runts coming in and Felicity being here and it’s all messing with my head.” Oliver turned to face John, he needed to clear the air, he knew bring up everything could essentially rile everything up again but he needed to do it regardless. 

John looked at Oliver and he could see the sincerity on his face, he knew Oliver was under stress overt the last few days and adding Felicity into the mix didn’t help one bit. John also knew that Oliver was trying to pull away from the girl, she was changing something in him even after few days and it was scaring Oliver because everyone he loved was always in imminent danger and even though it may not be love now, it didn't mean it wouldn’t be in the future.

John Diggle wanted one thing for his friend and that was for him to be happy. It seemed like an easy goal but when you live a life of death and deception it was almost impossible. John hadn't even met this girl that Oliver had risked a lot for and he couldn't say he had anything to say about her, but seeming as had Oliver second guessed himself and taken a risk, she must really be worth it. 

“I get it man, I was just pissed because you consult with me on everything but with this girl, it was just like your all in it and don’t want anyone else’s opinion. I was just looking out for Mia, I know you would never, do anything to put her in danger but as soon as I heard her talking to Raisa about her being your girlfriend, I've seen red. By the way you weren’t ‘unreasonable’ you were being an ass. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t notice you slipping out of her room last night.”

Oliver paled slightly knowing his friend seen that, he was sure no one was there, it was extremely late. He quickly recovered. “I can’t promise that I won’t be an ass in the future because we both know that is a huge lie. Truce?” Oliver held his hand out to John.

“Truce.” John didn't accept Oliver’s extended hand; instead he pulled him in for a man hug. 

Oliver chuckled and patted John on the back before they separated from the hug. “Now, now we can’t have the infamously feared Bratva Captain seen hugging; it would damage your image.” John teased him, huffing out a laugh. 

“Oh, of course not, what would they think?” Oliver agreed, laughing lightly

. The plane was setting down on the tarmac, Sara emerged from one of the BMW’s they had waiting for the men. “Oh, here come the pups.” She announced, as the plane door opened.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright dealing with them Sara?” Oliver asked, walking over to stand by her. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I can handle these little pups just fine.” Sara assured him. Sara wasn’t exactly part of the brotherhood, no women were but Oliver made an exception with her even though she wasn’t a woman of Bratva either. 

“I have no doubt about that.” Oliver smirked and that was most definitely the truth, Sara was highly trained and could handle herself with ease. The men exited the plane with their duffels in hand and Oliver noticed Roy immediately. He was the last one to disembark the plane, he looked pretty much the same as he did when he left for Russia but you could tell he was stronger even by the way he carried himself. 

They all lined up in front of Oliver, Sara and John, who had just joined them. 

“You are all here by request of Anatoly but be assured if you fuck up or betray me you will either be sent back to Russia or left in the bottom of the Starling City dam. Are we clear?” Oliver addressed the men who stood in front of him.

“Yes Sir.” They all replied in sync. 

“You will follow the orders either I give you or Sara Lance give you.” Oliver gestures to Sara who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. 

One of the men rolled his eyes and spoke up. “Sir, we do not take orders from women.” He had an extremely heavy Russian accent.

Oliver stared at the man; he clenched his jaw before striding over to him. The man instantly visibly gulped and straightened his back.

“What is your name?” Oliver asked as he came to stand before him. 

“Anton Orlov, Sir.”

“Anton, you don’t take orders from women?” Oliver asked him, his voice cold and collected. 

The man didn’t answer so Oliver punched him in the gut, sending him heaving clutching his stomach.

“Answer me now!” Oliver seethed, his hands clutched into fists. 

“No Sir, I don’t.” Anton wheezed out.

Oliver grabbed the man by the throat, throwing him to the ground. Oliver’s foot lodged under his chin making him gasp out for air. 

“Listen here you fucking bastard, you will do as I say and you will take orders from Sara or any woman I see fit. If not you will stop breathing.” Oliver pressed his foot harder to the man’s neck, not letting up any pressure. “Understood?” 

“I understand, Sir!” Anton rasped. Oliver let up his foot from his neck before kicking him in the temple, knocking him out. 

“Does anyone else have a problem?” Oliver queried, dusting off his hands. 

“No Sir!” The five men answered.

“Good, if not, you would end up just like Mr. Orlov here.” Oliver nudged Anton’s boot with his foot.

The men nodded in response, none of them said a word or moved from their position. 

“You will be housed in a small apartment complex and will all be given covers, they will vary between each of you depending on your strengths and abilities. Ms Lance will be accompanying you to the complex and she will inform you of what you need to know, if you have any questions ask her.” Oliver informed the men, while walking back to his previous place. “Is there anything else I need to cover?” 

The men stayed silent, as response. None of them wanted to end up like Anton, whose nose definitely looked broken and his face was covered in blood.

“There’s always one.” Sara muttered looking over at Anton.

“Right split off into the cars, someone pick up Orlov and put him somewhere.” Announced Sara; walking off to the pair of BMW’s parked beside Oliver’s sedan. 

Roy dropped his bag and walked over to pick Orlov up but Oliver called him. “Roy, leave him. You’re coming with me.”

Roy stopped dead in his tracks; he turned to face Oliver with a look of bewilderment on his face. “Of course, Sir.” Roy moved back to pick up his bag and walked over to Oliver and John, who were stood by the sedan. 

“You will be coming to the mansion with us Roy; you will be on my personal security team alongside Mr. John Diggle here,” Oliver gestured to John beside him. “He is our head of security and you shall report to him.”

Roy stood before both of the men completely shell-shocked, his eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was hanging wide open.

John laughed at the young man’s reaction to the news. “He’ll be just fine.” 

Oliver patted John on the back before clambering in the back of the car, he sat there for a few seconds waiting for Roy to get in. “Roy?” 

“Oh shit, sorry Sir!” Roy said then climbed into the car. Oliver could hear John’s laugher as he rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat. 

Oliver rolled down his window and signaled for the other cars to head out. 

The drive from Ferris Air wasn’t too long; the traffic wasn’t so bad it was just after 11pm. Oliver was in the midst of a conversation with John when his phone rang. 

“Queen.” Oliver said through the line. 

“Sir, we can’t find Mia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what's Oliver gonna do? (Heheh i already know cause I've already written about 1500 words of the next chap) 
> 
> I hope i wont keep you all waiting too long but as I've mentioned i'm organising another fic (Hopefully we'll get to write it) but you definitely won't be waiting over a week :)


	5. Testing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Oliver goes a bit banana balls when he finds out about Mia going *Poof* as expected of course.  
> Oh and Digglicity finally meet!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends (We're all friends right?)  
> Here is chapter 5 for you all, *Happy dance* 
> 
> It took me a few days to compile this but i ended up writing the guts of half of it on Sunday (I seem to get a lot done on Sunday) as if you actually needed to know that..  
> Moving on...I have absolutely no clue where this is going or how it will end so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated as i write each chapter week by week so it's not too late!!
> 
> Meg xo

“WHAT!?” Oliver roared down the phone, he was furious because they couldn’t find her and equally as terrified for the same reason. His knuckles were white, crushing the phone in his hand.

“She told us that she was going for a bath and not to disturb her, we stood guard outside her door and didn’t get word nor hear any movement in the room so we decided to investigate and she was nowhere to be found. We’ve searched the property for any idea to where she is or may have gone but she’s just gone.” Eric blurted out; his voice both small and riddled with fear.

“You fucking incompetent bastard, if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to her I will kill you!” Oliver screamed, Roy flinched at his tone and John was trying to focus on the road and Oliver at the same time.

“I know Sir, we’ll keep searching.” Eric replied then hung up before Oliver could chew his head off anymore.

“Fuck!” Oliver exclaimed, throwing his phone across the car.

“Holy hell what the fuck is wrong Oliver?” John asked, his eyes still trained on the road but flickering in the rear-view mirror.

“They lost her!” Oliver snarled, flexing his hands in and out of fists trying to refrain from hitting something.

“Who?” John’s voice wavered, he was hoping and praying Oliver wasn’t talking about Mia, she was like a daughter to him.

“You know who!” Oliver snapped, punching the headrest in front of him. John sped up the car and shifted his gears; he was getting to that house as soon as humanly possible.

“How did they lose her? She couldn’t have just up and left, that place has more security than the Kremlin!” John was fuming, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he weaved through the traffic, sped through all the lights not caring if they were red or not.

“Don’t you think I know that!? She’s the reason I have so much security!” He bit back, Oliver’s hands were twitching and his jaw was set hard.

It didn’t take them long to get back to the mansion with John driving like a madman. Roy just sat where he was, scared as hell to say a word so he just observed the two men obviously under a lot of duress and panic for some reason.

Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Oliver was already out of the car and storming inside the mansion. If it was humanly possible for your ears to emit steam, his would be. Roy was frozen in place not knowing what to do. Was he to move? Would he stay in the car? He had had no idea how to take the current situation he was witnessing.His unsureness was cleared when John opened the car door prompting him to get out.

“C’mon kid.” John said, his face knit in frustration but it wasn’t directed at the young man.

Roy complied and hopped out of the car, walking hesitantly into the foyer. Upon walking in, he found Oliver with his hand locked around a man’s throat; spewing words in Russian that he didn’t understand.

“Rita, please show Roy to his room.” John asked a middle aged woman standing by one of the doors.

“Of course Mr. Diggle.” Rita said then grabbed Roy’s arm and scurried down a corridor.

John hurried over to Oliver grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him back. “Killing him isn’t going to help us find her!”

Oliver growled in Chris’ direction then turned to face the rest of his staff. “I want every single fucking inch of this house searched, NOW!”

“Yes Sir.” They all scarpered taking different routes; some went outside to check the grounds, some to the servants’ quarters and the rest to the other levels.

Oliver began scaling the stairs two at a time, John followed wordlessly behind him. They searched every closet, room, staircase and hallway, basically every nook and cranny but there was still nothing. There was no forced entry or sign of a struggle but she was still nowhere to be found.

Oliver sat on the stairs by the main door, completely defeated. There was nowhere else he could look, no other place she would’ve gone. He put his face in his shaking hands and just merely sat there in self-loathing. When the front door opened, his head shot up hoping he’d find who he was looking for but instead he found a worried face.

“Mr. Oliver, what’s wrong?” Raisa gave her bags to Elena who was standing beside her then raced to Oliver’s side.

“Mia’s gone.” Oliver whispered, his voice wavering with emotion. He couldn’t lose her too; she was all he had left.

“Oh no! What do you mean she’s gone? Did someone take her?” Raisa gasped, clutching Oliver’s hands in her own.

“We don’t know, I was on my way back from Ferris Air when we got the call to say they couldn’t find her. We’ve searched the entire house but there was no forced entry, she just disappeared out of thin air.”

Raisa stopped for a minute to think then she smiled and placed her hand on Oliver’s face. “Oh my boy, did you check Ms. Smoak’s room?”

Oliver’s entire body went still, his mind racing. That was the only room in the entire house he neglected to check because why would she go there? But that is exactly where she wanted to go, she wanted to meet Felicity but Felicity refused to go to dinner and knowing Mia she must have found a way to sneak into Felicity’s room without being seen.

Oliver was on his feet and racing up to Felicity’s bedroom as fast as his feet could take him. It took him seconds to get to Felicity’s door. He didn’t care about barging in or personal space the just needed to know if she was in there. But even when he made it to the door, he was hesitant to open it, he was afraid that maybe, just maybe Raisa was wrong and she wasn’t in there. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he listened for any sound or movement.

After a few seconds, he heard no sound so he entered the room. His eyes instantly fell on the bed; he stopped in his tracks, just taking in the sight in front of him. Mia was asleep partially on top of Felicity, they were half propped on the headboard and on the pillows, Felicity’s arm was wrapped around Mia’s shoulders tucking her into her side, Felicity’s glasses were askew on her face and Mia’s arm was draped across Felicity’s stomach. They looked so peaceful, it was beautiful.

Oliver felt a string of emotions looking at the two girls tangled together on the bed, there was obviously pure relief that Mia was still there and not harmed, but there was something else too, something that Oliver could never truly say he’d felt before but he couldn’t exactly pin point what it was.

Oliver slowly approached the girls' bedside, he didn’t want to disrupt nor move Mia; she looked so happy and safe cloaked in a pool of blonde hair. Instead of waking either of them Oliver gently removed Felicity’s glasses and placed them on the bedside table much like he did the night before. He ever so carefully removed her shoes, hoping not to wake her and placed them on the floor next to her bed. He moved over to Mia and took her shoes off too; she stirred slightly but didn’t wake up thankfully.

The girls looked comfortable in their current placement but if they stayed like that all night they would have horrid creaks in their necks so Oliver shifted them both down a little bit so they were resting solely on the pillows. He placed a kiss on Mia’s head then grabbed the throw from the end of the bed and covered both of the girls with it before switching off the light and heading out the door clicking it shut behind him.

Oliver didn’t know how to feel, should he be angry, happy, anxious or all of the above. What if Felicity told Mia the truth about the arrangement? If she knew about that she would never, ever forgive him and that is something he couldn’t handle. Oliver walked into his room adjacent to Felicity’s and locked the door, he would find out tomorrow exactly what Mia knows.

* * *

_“Mom!” Oliver sobbed harder into his mother’s chest, he didn’t care if someone was to round a corner and riddle him with bullets because at this stage, everything was too much to bear._ _His mother was dead; the woman who brought him into this world, no she wasn’t the greatest, most caring parent but nonetheless she was his mother and she was gone._

_All that he had left was his sister and his father and he didn’t even know if they were still alive. Even the thought of little Thea all alone and in pain made Oliver’s heart contract and his eyes burn with yet more tears. He needed to find her, he needed to find them._

_Oliver detached himself from his mother’s lifeless body and he used his hand to brush her eyes closed._

_T_ _here were never ending rounds of gunfire going off from different quarters of the house and with every bullet shot, a life could be lost and that life could easily be the remainder of his family._

_Oliver began to stagger on his feet; stepping away from Moira’s body, he wiped away the salty tears staining his cheeks. He took a deep breath to compose himself. He wasn’t too far from his father’s study, it was the only place Oliver could think of his father going, the only place other than that was the basement but it’s highly doubtful that he would’ve made it there._

_He dropped the gun he had in hand and picked up a different one along with ammunition. Oliver steadied himself on the wall beside him; he was losing an excessive amount of_ _blood from his wounds which were making him lightheaded._

_Oliver swayed while walking down the body filled hallway; his feet were sloshing through the thick dark liquid; his boots were clotted with the blood._

_The door to his father’s study was crawling with intruders; Oliver peered around the corner down the corridor. There were at least 6 of them unless Oliver’s eyes were playing tricks on him, which was highly possible. They were all fully armed and didn’t seem to be injured._

_All Oliver had was a gun; he couldn’t take out 6 fully armed men when he’s barely hanging on to life. He stepped back and surveyed the corridor he was currently positioned, there were many guards among other things lying on the ground and one of them must have something Oliver could use to help him take out all of the men._

_After rummaging through a dozen corpses, Oliver found an assortment of weapons and what not he could use, he settled on a gas grenade he found in one intruder that he had shot down._

_Oliver took the man’s gas mask which was tucked into one of his pockets and with the grenade in hand, Oliver moved to the edge of the hallway. His gun loaded, ready to shoot and the mask in place, Oliver pulled the pin of the grenade with his teeth and flung it down the corridor and then he stepped around the corner firing at anything that moved._

_He took the men down within seconds, the ones that he didn’t shoot were already passed out with the gas and he made sure to litter them with bullets anyway._

_Oliver made it to his fathers’ study, he could hear yelling from the other side of the door and shots being fired, he flung the door open with all the strength he could muster and barged in._

_His father’s gaze flickered to him for a split second but with him being distracted even for that second, a shot was fired, lodging itself in Robert’s head._

_“_ _No!” Oliver roared, his father dropped to his knees and then just collapsed lifelessly onto the floor._

_Oliver shot at the man who had just murdered his father but he was already halfway out the shattered window at that stage._

_The man who was responsible for killing not one but both of Oliver’s parents had escaped and all Oliver could think was that he was to blame._

* * *

Felicity woke up to a mouth full of raven hair, blinking her eyes a few times she found that Mia was still in her bed but they had in fact been moved, seeming as Felicity no longer dawned her signature duo colour glasses nor her shoes. _How that hell did that happen? Oh shit Mia is still here!_

Felicity tried to move her arm only to realise it was actually lodged behind Mia’s back, Mia whined at the movement. 5 more minutes!” She mumbled sleepily and hugged Felicity tighter.

“Mia!” Felicity whisper yelled.

“Hmm?” Mia replied still not fully awake.

“Mia it’s morning!”

Mia didn’t fully understand why Felicity was telling her it was morning, she just groaned in response but once she realised what Felicity had just implied she shot up in bed. “Oh crap, Ollie’s gonna kill me!” Mia tried to scramble out of bed but was caught in the throw.

Felicity placed a hand on Mia’s forearm to calm her. “Shh Mia, someone obviously put us to bed last night if you haven’t noticed.” Felicity gestured to the blanket. “I think he knows.”

Mia looked at Felicity, her eyes wide and breathing quickened. “Mia, everything will be fine, I promise, just calm down.”

Mia sucked in a deep breath before nodding her head in response. She was so afraid that Oliver wouldn’t let her see Felicity again, she just wanted someone to talk to and someone she could confide in.

It took Mia a few minutes to fully calm down, Felicity had hopped out of bed and padded into the bathroom to pee, leaving her on her own.Mia slumped back against the mass of pillows letting out a long breath. She did not want to deal with Oliver’s third degree or him yelling at her for going missing or even for seeing Felicity on her own but she knew all too well that that’s what was going to happen. She loved Oliver don’t get her wrong, he’s the only family she had left but he can be smothering a lot of the time.

“You okay?” Felicity asked walking back over toward the bed.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about what Ollie is gonna say to me.” Mia scooted over to let Felicity sit down.

“Well it’s just after 7 so you can go back to sleep if you want and deal with him later?”

“Nah, it’ll be better if I deal with him now rather than later. But I need breakfast first, so you get your little butt in the shower and change so we can go get some food.” Mia told Felicity hopping off the bed and grabbing her shoes.

“Mia, I…” Felicity started before Mia cut her off.

“Nuh-huh, Felicity we are getting breakfast, end of story. I will be back in 20 minutes so be ready.” Mia warned Felicity then skipped out of the room triumphantly when Felicity didn’t argue. _Oh this is just going to be fantastic!_

Felicity showered and changed in less than 20 minutes so she sat at the small vanity combing her hair up into a ponytail waiting for Mia to reappear. Felicity rummaged through the vanity, she found various make up, creams, hair tools, jewellery and an arrangement of other things.

Felicity reached for one of the bottles of foundation and pumped a small amount onto the back of her hand to check the colour match, it was the perfect shade for her. How the hell could they know that? Fair enough they could guess, but getting the exact shade was 7 shades of weird. Felicity just put the bottle back in its place and wiped the product on her hand off.

Sure enough after nearly exactly 20 minutes, Mia wandered back into Felicity’s room fully dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans paired with a white and black striped crop top and converse. The top didn’t show off much as the jeans were high waist.

“You ready?” Mia asked leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah.” Felicity tightened the hair tie in her hair then walked over towards Mia, she was hesitant to leave the room, not that she was afraid of Oliver because she wasn’t no matter how stupid that may be. She just didn’t feel safe walking through the house even with Mia with her, it felt alien. Mia must have sensed her discomfort or hesitation because she grabbed Felicity’s arm and looped it in her own.

“You’ll be fine.” Mia whispered to Felicity accompanied with a small smile.

Felicity nodded at the young girl then they walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, Felicity was praying to whatever God there was that Oliver would not be there when they got there but Satan had to hear her and tada Oliver was sat at the island nursing a cup of coffee and typing away on a tablet.

“Good morning Ollie.” Mia announced while walking through the door. Oliver’s head snapped up to her, eyes slightly wide. A millisecond later, his eyes were on Felicity, his jaw was clenched together and he gave them a tight smile.

“Good morning.” Is all he said in response; then he turned back to his tablet and coffee.

“Jeez, this lovers’ quarrel better end soon or I’ll drown in tension.” Mia grumbled letting go of Felicity and stay one seat away from Oliver, leaving room for her in between them. _Frack!_

Felicity could see Oliver visibly relax at that statement, he must have thought that she’d call him out and tell Mia the truth but no matter what screwed up situation this is, she couldn’t tell Mia the truth, she guessed Mia wouldn't really forgive Oliver for lying to her so easily.

“Felicity, are you going to stand there all day?” Mia asked, turning around to face Felicity with raised eyebrows. “Oh!” Felicity rushed over to the seat between Oliver and Mia. Felicity sat down on the stool not really sure what to do, Mia was munching away on pancakes that appeared out of thin air and Oliver was engrossed in whatever he was doing.

Oliver couldn't focus, all he could do know was stare blankly at the screen in front of him. when she seen Felicity with Mia when she entered the kitchen he felt a bit uneasy and displeased to see her because for all he knew she could have totally fucked everything up but she didn't and that was something that he couldn't understand, yes he was glad, no he was elated that she didn't rat him out but why didn't she? Was she going to use it as leverage? Or was she just doing it out of the good of her heart? This situation was more complicated than trying to explain the space time continuum!

Felicity just sat like that for a few minutes before Oliver turned to her, he was so close his breath was ghosting off her cheek, a shiver ran down her spine. She cursed her body for reacting that way to that diabolical man.

“What do you want?” Oliver’s voice was hushed and low, not low enough to be as if you were telling a secret but not loud enough for Mia to hear. Felicity looked at him before blurting out. “Oh nothing, I don’t want anything from you, well obviously I do I am your girlfriend and girlfriends want things from their boyfriends…Oh god I wasn’t implying what you think I was implying because I don’t have to we’re a couple so of course we’d do that. Holy motherboard’s why must I always do this!?” Felicity hid her face in her hands, she said that a whole lot louder than she thought because Mia almost spluttered orange juice all over the counter, once she drank it she keeled over.

 _Who was this woman?_ Oliver thought to himself, the corners of his mouth were turned up in an almost smile, no one seen it though; Felicity was too busy being embarrassed and Mia was incoherently choking with laughter. It felt nice to see her like that with actual genuine happiness, if only it was like that more often.

“Oh my god Felicity!” Mia was uncontrollably laughing and clutching her sides.

Felicity groaned in her hands then gradually raised her head up, when she did, she met Oliver’s gaze; he was staring at her and she swears she could see the corner of his mouth twitch up at her little incident. Before Felicity could try and miserably fail to apologise for her outburst,

Oliver spoke up, humour lacing his voice.

“Felicity, I was asking what you wanted for breakfast.” Oliver clarified, handing her an empty plate for her to fill up with whatever she wanted.

“Oh!” Felicity’s eyes were wide and she stilled. “Obviously you were talking about that and not the other thing.”

Mia had finally calmed down after a few minutes; she wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned back to her food.

“Ollie you did good, she’s a keeper.” Mia told Oliver, waving her form in Felicity’s direction. Mia and Felicity fell into conversation after that, thankfully containing no innuendoes, well none concerning Oliver anyway.

“Sir, the car is waiting out front for you.” A voice suddenly came from behind Felicity.

“Oh shit!” Felicity almost jumped out of her skin, she wobbled on her stool and a hand landed on her back stopping her from falling on her back, it disappeared as soon as she was steady.

“Oh John I want you to meet Felicity Smoak, she’s my girlfriend.” Oliver addressed the man in question and hopped off his stool as he drank his last swig of coffee.

Felicity turned to face John and she recognised him instantaneously, he was the man with Oliver the night she broke into the mansion. Felicity slowly got off her stool to face him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak, I’m John Diggle; Mr. Queen’s bodyguard.” John extended a hand out to Felicity, who did a double take before hesitantly shaking the man’s hand.

“Oh please call me Felicity, Mr. Diggle.” She smiled tentatively.

“Of course Felicity, once you do the same in return.” John countered, dropping his hand back to his side. That was when Felicity actually properly looked at the man standing before her, he was freaking huge. His arms were well over the size of her head and let’s not get started on his chest, cause damn! He was like a bulldozer.

Felicity snapped out of her ogling of John’s physique to respond to him. “You look very strong like carry me over your shoulder strong…not that I want you to carry me over your shoulder! You’re like Grodd strong….not that I’m implying that you’re a gigantic ape or anything you’re just so big and muscle-y….Holy mother of all things electronic please stop my incessant rambling!” Felicity blushed immensely; she diverted her eyes away from John in embarrassment, why must her mouth always betray her? Why?

The large man standing in front of her huffed out a light laugh, with that, Felicity looked back up at him and internally sighed in relief, he was looking at her with amusement glistening in his eyes. At least he wasn’t pissed. Felicity thought to herself.

“Stupid brain!” Felicity muttered to herself but John heard it. Of course he did!

“It was very nice to meet you Felicity but I best be getting Mr. Queen to work.” John smirked down at the rambling blonde.

“Of course Mr… John.” Felicity tripped over her words before shutting her mouth preventing her from embarrassing herself any more than she already had.

Mia had turned around on her stool and was looking at Felicity with a huge face splitting smile, her eyes shining with a mixture of humour and awe for the babbling blonde.

“Ollie?” Mia piped up just before Oliver was collecting his belongings off the island.

“Yeah?” Oliver answered plopping his phone into the inside pocket of his jacket before buttoning it up and bushing off the wrinkles that had formed in the fabric. The crisp navy suit clung to every dimension of that man’s body; the darkness of the blue contrasted with the light sea blue in his eyes and complemented his tanned skin greatly.

“Can we have a do over for dinner?” Mia asked hopefully, she really wanted to spend more time with Felicity and seeming as she instigated Felicity being at breakfast, it may not be a regular thing because of precautions and what not.

Oliver sighed heavily then turned to Mia. “Before I can even consider that, you and I need to have a serious talk.”

“Fine.” Mia breathed extremely disappointed; it could be days before Oliver would actually get to talk to her with working at QC and handling Bratva business, not that she was aware what that exactly entailed. Oliver always made sure to keep her out of it so she didn’t hear much or didn’t see much of anything but she’d seen enough to know bits about what was going on. She never asked questions. It wasn’t that she was afraid of what Oliver was doing because he did what he did because he had to, he didn’t have a choice in the matter. It was more of the fact that if she found out, she’d feel even more terrified at the thought of Oliver leaving one day and not returning, so staying in the dark was a way to essentially keep her mind at ease.

“I’ll talk to you tonight okay?” Oliver told her, placing a light kiss to her forehead.

“Sure.” Mia mumbled in response before turning back around to finish her breakfast.

“And you too.” Oliver side-eyed Felicity from where he stood, she nodded briefly then returned to her place beside Mia.

Oliver had no idea what he was going to say to Felicity. How could he be angry at her for seeing Mia when it theorethically wasn’t her fault? Oh this otta be great!

Oliver said goodbye, then in which he got incoherent responses from both Mia and Felicity, neither girl paid any attention to him as he retreated from the kitchen. Once he was gone, they fell back into relaxed conversation, avoiding any and all mentions of Oliver.

* * *

Oliver made it out to the foyer before stopping and pulling John to the side. “What happened?” He knew something was wrong because it was barely after 8 and he wasn’t needed at QC until well after 9 today.

“There was an altercation at the complex concerning the new brothers, let’s just say some of them weren’t very happy with their placements. Sara dealt with them but they did scruff her up a bit.”

“Я собираюсь убью эти отсталые! ( _I’m going to fucking kill those runts!_ )” Oliver snarled, he warned them what would happen if they stepped out of line.

“We need to deal with this now; we can’t have them pulling shit like this.”

“I’m going to deal with whoever did this! Is Sara okay?” Oliver asked. Sara was one of his most valued comrades in all of this and even before then, she’s Laurel’s sister so she knew him long before the “Queen Mansion Massacre” as the tabloids liked to call it.

“Yeah she’s fine, nothing major; she’s just got a few cuts and bruises.” John assured him. He cared for Sara too, the two of them were usually teamed up on various excursions so they grew closer over time; not in a sexual or romantic way, they were just very close friends.

“Good, make sure my duffle is in the car and also bring Roy, I want him there for this.” Oliver informed John, his jaw ticking with frustration.

“A spare change of clothes is already in the car and so is the kid. You do forget I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. It’s creepy.” Oliver stated then progressed toward the sleek black sedan waiting for him outside the door.

John opened the door for him; then clambered in the car himself before heading in the direction of the apartment complex to deal with some incredibly petulant morons.

It didn’t take them long to get to the apartments on the outskirts of the city, just 10 minutes from the mansion. On their arrival, Dimitri and Sara were standing outside waiting for them. You could see the long cuts slit across Sara’s cheek and her forearm, she was also littered with smaller cuts and bruises and some were only half visible. Oliver was going to make whoever did that suffer.

The car came to a stop; Oliver hopped out before John could even turn the ignition off. Roy followed close behind him; not too close but close enough.

“What the fuck Sara?” Oliver was fuming at his eyes finding each and every injury.

“I’m okay Sir, Anton and Vadim didn’t take too well to their living or working arrangements. I’ve got them in the basement.” Sara winced slightly as she moved her arm so she could hand him the keys, there was still blood trickling from the wounds.

“Dimitri bring Sara to Dr. Savin, she needs those wounds cleaned out.” Oliver ordered the man standing beside Sara.

“Yes Sir.” Dimitri led Sara to his car and headed away from the compound.

Oliver clenched the keys in his hand, turning to face John and Roy who were awaiting orders. He spoke up, “Roy, I want you with me, and John, you to go deal with the others, get them to talk.”

John obliged and headed into the building to round up the rest of the brothers. Roy on the other hand stood there a bit uneasy. Oliver detected that almost immediately. “Roy you won’t be going into the basement if you don’t want to, I understand that you have a certain level of respect for these men, they were your brothers for a long time but they didn’t follow orders and they must be dealt with, you understand that don’t you?”

“Yes Sir I do, it’s not that I’m worried to see what will happen to them, I am concerned of what I would do to them for harming Ms. Lance; they had no right to do that and deserve the repercussions for doing so.” Roy assured Oliver, his teeth clenching in anger.

Oliver looked at the young man in front of him, the same man that was beaten to a pulp just over a year ago. Roy had been caught in the middle of a raid on a warehouse in the Glades, he wasn’t on anyone’s side but he still ended up right in the centre of the action. He had taken out many of Oliver’s and the drug dealers’ men; not without injury of course but Oliver had seen something in that young man and brought him back to the mansion to patch him up and also gave him an opportunity. Roy gladly accepted the offer to go to Russia once he recovered and just as Oliver had expected, Roy thrived in his training and he could definitely see that now.

“Good, well you can accompany me and if you do go too far, I’ll rein you back.”

“Yes Sir.” Roy replied then both men entered the building and headed to the basement to deal with Anton and Vadim.

Oliver got to the end of the stairs descending to the basement, produced a key and opened the door. Roy followed suit behind him.

The basement of this facility was originally set up as an interrogation room, much like the one in the mansion but of a smaller calibre. It was never intended to be used against the tenants currently occupying the building but there was always retaliation from the younger offspring, no matter their origin of birth and those two were no exception it seems, especially concerning Anton.

The men were chained to wooden beams to the left of the room, both their hands and feet shackled to restrain them. They had seemed to have taken a severe beating, from a probable mixture of Sara and the other brothers here. Their clothes had been ripped to shreds so they were left with minimal material covering them and even that was covered in blood.

Vadim was awake but Anton on the other hand had either passed out or was knocked out, he wasn’t dead, Oliver could hear his ragged breathing from where he was standing.

There were quite sizable gashes on Vadim’s face, torso and arms. As for Anton, he was bleeding so profusely Oliver couldn’t make out most of his injuries.

Oliver strode over to the sink to the back of the room to fill a bucket, he then took off his jacket, tie and rolled up his sleeves. Once the bucket was filled, he marched over and emptied the entirety of the contents over Anton’s unconscious body.

As soon as the freezing water came into contact with Anton’s skin, he awakened with a scream; the high impact of the liquid with his wounds would be immeasurably painful.

“Well now we can get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our babbling blonde is back in business!! 
> 
> So what did you think? let me know in anyway you can or want!  
> My twitter is the same as my username here: @Meg_louise15 
> 
> All your comments and kudos are totally awesome, thank you so much!


	6. Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with Anton's resistance, Mia and Felicity plan a girls night but Oliver interrupts it for his talk with Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I am so freaking sorry for taking that little two week hiatus, it wasn't intentional at all but i just couldn't write anything that was half decent. I actually wrote over half a chapter then completely deleted it.  
> Nothing groundbreaking happens in this chapter so I am sorry for the wait and all you get is this...but these chapter's seem to be the most difficult ones to actually write.
> 
> But anyway, I will hopefully not be taking anymore unintentional breaks.   
> Here is chapter 6 >>\--->  
> Meg xo

“You think it’s acceptable to harm a woman?” Oliver hissed at Anton; who had pissed himself again for the third time.

Anton didn’t reply, his eyes were trained to the ground like Oliver had told him.

“ОТВЕТЬТЕ МНЕ! ( _ANSWER ME!_ )” Oliver kicked Anton in the chest, surely breaking another rib or at least fracturing it severely. Anton cried out in pain and pulled at his restraints.

Vadim had been taken upstairs a while ago to be cleaned up; Anton was taking the brunt of the punishment as he was the one who insinuated it by jumping Vadim as act of leadership within the group. Oliver did not take too kindly to that and Anton ended up with a hot poker in his shoulder, his arms pulled taut as the scorching iron seared through his muscle, his skin blistering and burning.

Oliver backhanded him across the face which elicited a whimper from the petty man in front of him.

“Ответ мне, что ты ныть дурака! (Answer me you whining fool!)”

“No. Sir.” Anton gritted out, blood seeping from his mouth.

“No Sir what?” Oliver grabbed Anton’s face, looking him in the eye; his blue eyes were as cold as ice.

“It is not acceptable!” He spat back at his Captain.

Oliver pushed the man’s head back propelling him against the wooded pillar he was chained to.

“So why would you touch Ms. Lance? Would you like me to touch your sister that way? Nickola, wasn’t it?” Oliver smirked, the deviousness behind his eyes ever evident.

“You will not touch her!” Anton roared, using all his strength to trying to get loose.

“Я убью ее медленно и мучительно, я, возможно, даже пусть мои люди имеют свой путь с ней перед вами. Не испытать мне вам жалкий кусок дерьма! ( _I will kill her slowly and painfully, I may even let my men have their way with her in front of you. Do not test me you pathetic piece of shit!_ )” Oliver growled at the young man; who paled at the declaration and shut up quickly.

“You will not DARE step out of line again, do you understand me? If you do, your father will be receiving pieces of your unrecognizable body!”

Anton clambered back away from Oliver, pushing as far back as he could with whatever strength he had left. “I understand Sir.” He stammered over his words.

“Good!” Oliver seethed, marching to the opposite end of the room to wash the clotted blood off his hands; it was a mixture of Anton’s, Vadim’s and his own.

“Roy, take him upstairs, I don’t want to be anywhere near that filth!” Oliver ordered as he was carefully cleansing his knuckles.

“Yes Sir, do you want me to come back down to clean up after?” Roy asked, moving over to the wooden beam and unlocking the chain. Anton hit the ground immediately and screamed in pain on impact.

“Yeah, this place needs to be washed down.” Oliver told him, not sparing him a glance.

“Of course Sir.” Roy shook his head down at the man he once called brother and pulled him from the ground, not caring how much pain he was in, it was his own fault. Oliver had to rein his back once when Anton spat in his face but other than that he held his composure and control.

Roy dragged the barely conscious man out of the basement and shut the door swiftly behind him.

Once Oliver was sure Roy was gone, he let out a long ragged breath which he felt like he’d been holding since he entered the basement. When he had to become that type of person who could easily enact torture upon someone, it was like he became something else, something without a soul. _Felicity was right…_

He was a many faced man but none of which were really him; he was a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, a Captain of Bratva and a caring figure for Mia. But not one of those figures were the true person he was, he didn’t even know who that was and he believed he would never get to know that side of himself.

The opening of the basement door pulled Oliver from his running thought. Oliver looked down at his hands to find they had wrinkled slightly from the long exposure to water; he dried them quickly then picked up his belongings and headed out the door.

Roy was picking up various tools that had been scattered across the concrete flooring. He had opted to wear gloves so his hands wouldn’t get stained with the thick opaque blood that painted both the tools and the ground.

“Sir, John said he left your duffle in the office upstairs; there’s an en suite in the room.” Roy informed his Captain, not stopping his work in the process.

Oliver merely grunted in reply before heading out of the dark, dreary basement up to the main floor. Just before he ascended the steps up to the main floor, he toed off his shoes which were covered in the rich red liquid; then sauntered up to the office. He really wanted out of those blood clogged clothes; his previously white dress shirt was now a deep pink-red shade.

Dropping his shoes in the trash can by the desk, he proceeded to peel off the blood ridden articles of clothing. He quickly undressed, not bothering to check the time; that was the least of his problems.

He grabbed his duffle bag then headed into the bathroom. Turning the hot water faucet on, not bothering to balance the heat out, he stepped in and hissed as the scalding water came in contact with his skin but slowly relaxed into it. His skin was burning hot and steaming. The light tiled shower floor contrasted against the swirling red liquid that pooled at his feet before slipping down the drain as if it was never there.

Once the scalding water touched off his knuckles, he jerked back a bit, his hands were battered raw; there were gashes and cuts across all of his knuckles from where he had beaten both Anton and Vadim. You could faintly see the surface of his bones, he hadn’t realized just how bad the wound was until now; the light in the basement was too dim for him to make out anything. He was definitely going to need stitches.

Oliver washed quickly, trying to avoid getting any product in his wounds. He hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to quickly dry himself then slipped on his clean, crisp two piece black suit, grey tie, white dress shirt and black shoes. Just like nothing had happened, well the only evidence of any altercation was his busted up knuckles but they’d be patched up soon.

Oliver stepped out of the bathroom after disposing off his clothes in the trash can to find John leaning on the desk with medical supplies lying beside him. Before Oliver could even try speaking, John did instead.

“I saw the state of those two and guessed you’d need some patching up too.” John said, standing up assessing Oliver’s state.

“It’s just my hands, they’re pretty fucked up.” Oliver piped in; holding his hands up so John could properly see them.

“Oh shit, they are some nasty cuts.” John winced slightly seeing the exposed bone.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Oliver muttered, sitting atop of the desk where John previously sat.

John wordlessly picked up some alcohol to sterilize the wound, Oliver swore under his breath and clenched his teeth as the alcohol stung the bare flesh. It didn’t faze John; he just carried on cleaning and stitching Oliver’s hands up then wrapped them in a hefty bandage so they wouldn’t tear.

“Do not rip those stiches; they were a bitch to put on.” John warned Oliver as he took off his gloves and disposed of them in the trash.

“Shouldn’t it be me bossing you around?” Oliver huffed out a slight laugh, flexing his fingers a small bit without tearing his stitches.

“Yeah, sure man.” John chuckled and clapped him on the back. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Oliver smiled tightly because in all honesty nothing ever helped him sleep at night no matter what he tried whether it was pills, alcohol, excessive training or even women; he always woke up from one nightmare or another.

Oliver reached for the suit jacket he had worn that morning with was clear of blood; he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, wallet and watch. Looking at his phone it read 9:45 a.m. He was supposed to be at QC already so he could be briefed before his meeting with Palmer Technologies and Ray Palmer hated tardiness; Oliver had learned that after being exactly 2 minutes and 17 seconds late for their last meeting, Ray had timed it on his high tech smart watch. Oliver wanted to kill that pink eyed bastard but he just apologized with a tight smile and proceeded with the meeting.

“Call Laura and tell her to push my meeting with Mr. Palmer back to 10:30.” Oliver asked John as he smoothed out his tie and buttoned up his jacket.

“You don’t want to listen to Palmer calling you out on you horrendous timing again.” John raised an amused eyebrow, remembering Oliver’s face when Ray called him out; he found Oliver’s expression hilarious.

Oliver just sent a glare in the other man’s direction; John just brushed the look off and pulled out his phone to call Laura as they walked out towards the car.

“Laura is going to call Palmer’s EA to tell him.” John piped up as they reached the car. Oliver nodded in response.

Dimitri and Sara were pulling in just as Oliver was going to get in the car; he stopped short and turned to face the short blonde who was sliding out of the car.“Sara what are you doing back here?”

“I got patched up Sir; I’m not going to sit at home while those morons do nothing.” Sara said simply, she had paper stitches across the cuts on her cheek and her forearms had been bandaged up.

“Fine, Roy is cleaning up in the basement, he stays here until I need him back at the mansion tonight.” Oliver informed Sara, leaving no room for argument.

“Yes Sir.” Sara said. She then walked into the building with Dimitri following close behind.

John opened the door to let Oliver get in; John shut the door as soon as Oliver clambered in then rounded the car and slid into the driver’s seat heading for QC.

* * *

 

_“Dad!” Oliver yelled as he dropped to his knees by his father’s side, Robert was surrounded by blood. Oliver shifted so he could try to turn his limp body over. It took him a few tries before he succeeded._

_Once he looked at his father fully, he vomited all over the ground in front of him, there was a huge gaping hole in the centre of Robert’s forehead, Oliver could see brain matter splattered all over his face and the ground._

_Oliver let out a blood curdling sob, as he tried to wipe the vomit from his mouth but with every glance at his father’s way, Oliver gagged. His father’s eyes were red; the veins had burst as did his irises._

_Oliver ended up dry heaving over his father’s corpse, kneeling in his own puke. In the space of minutes, he had witnessed the death of not only his mother but also his father. He was an orphan. The only thing he had ever wanted to do was protect those he cared about; that was the whole reason behind him joining the Bratva and it was all for nothing._ _Every test and trial he had taken to prove himself as worthy over the last few months had all gone to dust in a matter of minutes._

_Robert Queen, the American Captain of the Solntsevskaya Bratva, his father; had been shot down in front of his very eyes. The man he had looked up to his entire life was lying on the floor of his own home, the place he was supposed to be safe, dead._

_If Oliver made it out of this house alive which wasn’t looking likely, he would have to step up and take up the mantel in Robert’s absence. He would be less than ready for that, he was only 16 after all; how was a 16 year old supposed to guide an army? Well, whatever was left of the army after the events of tonight?_

_The Bratva were the strongest force among all of men and their blood had been spilled tonight, no it was being poured. Oliver was drenched in the dark blue-red liquid, it was everywhere. The walls and floors of the mansion were oozing with the blood of innocent bystanders and even children. The small corpses of children lined the ballroom floor. Children who had not discovered the world or lived at all were slaughtered where they stood and the same could be said for his little sister._

_As all of Oliver’s adrenalin was wearing off, the pain of his wounds came to the forefront of his mind. The pain shot across his back, down his arm and_ _spreading through his body from various assaults._

_It became hard for Oliver to breathe, he started coughing rapidly then he gasped in a breath before he coughed yet again but this time blood splattered all across his line of vision. He began wheezing in breaths, his lungs felt like they were on fire._

_Oliver collapsed onto his side, his blood loss mixed with the emotional turmoil and lack of oxygen was too much for him to tolerate. His body began to tremble; he slowly slipped out of consciousness not able to hold on. He tried to fight the darkness that was consuming him so he could find Thea. His little Speedy, who for all he knew could be dying all alone crying out for help and he couldn’t do anything to reach her. She was so small and delicate in this fucked up world and he couldn’t even pull himself together to find her, hold her and protect her with everything he had left in his life._

_He had failed. He had nothing. He was no one._

_“I’m sorry.” He rasped out, the last thing Oliver heard before he lost consciousness was the stomping of hurried footsteps coming toward him._

* * *

Before Mia had left for school she had given Felicity her IPad to keep her company while she was gone. If her father’s life didn’t hang in the balance, Felicity would have erased herself from existence and fled but alas it was her decision to be here and here is where she would stay.

Felicity had given up everything in her life: her career, her home and even her happiness for her father’s life. She only hoped that he would try living a normal life not confined to the dull walls of the basement. She knew it was only a dream because her father had lost himself the minute he lost her mother, the second he found out about Donna’s death, everything in his life around him came crashing down, crushing his heart and losing all life in his soul until it was like he wasn’t even living anymore, he was simply existing.

When Felicity was 11, she found her father passed out on the kitchen floor when she returned home from school. She called an ambulance and later on she had found out he had OD’d on pain pills. He denied taking them on purpose but even at that young age, Felicity knew her father wanted to leave her. Felicity was 14 when her father tried to take his own life again, this time he tried to hang himself. Just as he was about to kick the chair from beneath his feet, Felicity barged through the door and screamed at the sight in front of her; he took the rope off his neck and held his daughter close whispering meaningless promises into her ear that he would never leave her, but the truth being that he already had, not physically but both mentally and emotionally. There were countless times after that night when she was 14 when Henry had tried to take his own life again. Felicity couldn’t understand why she wasn’t good enough, why everyone had to leave her on her own, why she wasn’t worthy of love.

Living in this place, in these walls, she knew that was true, that she was not and would never be worthy of love. Sure Mia had made her smile but that only lightened the pain ever so slightly for a brief moment of time and that may not always last. What if one day Mia found out about her sham of a relationship with Oliver and never wanted to speak to her again? She knew the girl briefly but she could tell Mia needed her as much as she needed Mia.

Felicity retreated back to her room, seeming as it was going to be her room from now on, she had finally come to terms with that. Mia had told her that she was free to wander the halls of the mansion but she didn’t feel safe alone in the house, even when Mia was with her, she was still uneasy.

Instead of finding a way out of there like she wanted to, Felicity opted for just browsing through the contents of the IPad; she found Netflix and decided a good TV show to binge was what she needed; she needed some normality in her life.

She scrolled through the listings on Netflix looking for one show in particular, once she found it, Felicity kicked off her shoes and nestled in the mound of plump fluffy pillows behind her and pressed play.

Felicity didn’t know how much time had passed when she jolted up as she heard her door swing open, she didn’t remember falling asleep, all she remembered was Crazy Eyes wrote a book or something like that.

Mia came barreling through the door and plopped herself on the bed with a sigh. Felicity fixed her glasses which were knocked off her face a tad and smoothed down her frizzy ponytail. “Rough day at school I take it?”

“Ugh yeah, I have my graduation coming up but I don’t have and won’t have a date for the party afterward plus I’ve got finals too and my teachers are just stressing me out!” Mia groaned into the duvet.

“Wait, why don’t you have a date? Any guy would be lucky to have you as his date.” Felicity told her sincerely. Mia smiled at her comment then sighed heavily.

“It’s Ollie, he tells my guards not to let any guys come near me. Three guys tried to ask me but they just got stonewalled by Chris and Eric.”

“Mia that’s ridiculous, he needs to ease up on the over bearing protection, you need to have a bit of freedom.” Felicity grumbled, moving over so Mia could sit next to her.

Mia toed off her shoes then moved up beside Felicity. “Yeah I know, but Ollie won’t let up though, he says it’s for my own good.”

“How is smothering you for your own good?” Felicity asked astonished.

“There’s more to it than that.” Mia said simply, she didn’t elaborate and Felicity didn’t push on the matter either.

Clearing her throat Mia spoke up. “Have you done anything interesting today?”

“No, I just watched some ORNB on Netflix and fell asleep.”

“Oh I love ORNB, I so ship Vauseman!” Mia squealed.

“Oh I know right? Piper and Alex are just amazing!” Felicity gushed, the girls talked about the show for what felt like hours when Mia’s eyes lit up and she stopped talking for a few seconds.

“Oh my god we can have a girls’ night!” The younger girl enthused.

Felicity was inwardly quite skeptical, she was already pushing the boundaries with Oliver and she knew he wasn’t a very understanding man however; she really couldn’t give a damn because if she was going to live in her own slice of hell, she might as well find some way to deal with it. Felicity didn’t let the smile on her lips slip as she said. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Mia smiled brightly then scrambled off the bed. “Come on Lissy, we need to get stuff!”

“Lissy?” Felicity questioned raising her eyebrow. She had an awful nickname in college given to her by Cooper...cheating Cooper Sheldon.

“You need a nickname just like Ollie!” Mia countered, Felicity didn’t protest against it. The petite girl marched over to Felicity’s side and yanked her out of bed by her arm, Felicity tumbled and fell on her ass, as did Mia.

“Yeah, I didn’t think that through.” Mia giggled, trying to get to her feet while grasping the duvet for leverage but that merely slid off the bed sending Mia flying back to the floor surrounded by a cocoon of Egyptian cotton.

Both girls laughed hysterically, tears running down their faces. Their laughs were so loud Mia’s guards stormed in the room. The loud noises must have alerted them that something was wrong which just made the girls laugh even harder at the two large, muscular men standing in the room with guys raised looking for danger when all they found was a huge blanket on the ground with limbs sticking out from under it. Chris and Eric helped the girls back to their feet.

“Time for girls’ night!” Mia exclaimed, pulling Felicity out of the room with her.

* * *

Oliver had a rough start to the morning at the compound then QC with Ray Palmer being his usual annoyingly smug self. He didn’t comment on the fact Oliver had changed the meeting times but he still had to take his helicopter even though his company was 10 minutes away from Queen Consolidated. God, Oliver really hated that man.

Other than Ray being the royal ass he always was, nothing incredibly bad had happened. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were working on their project, Barry was sending up graphs, schematics and various other things Oliver had no clue about.

It was after 5 before Oliver had left QC, John had gotten a call from one of the brothers informing him that the man’s wife had been kidnapped by a sociopath serial killer that had been roaming the streets of Starling City for the last few weeks picking up women; raping them and then murdering them slowly. As soon as Oliver heard the news, he was quick to order a team to be put together to take that son of a bitch down, no one goes after the wife of a brother and got to live. It hadn’t taken Oliver’s new tech team long to find a probable location for where the woman was being held, they would take the place at nightfall.

As soon as Oliver got to the mansion, he headed to his room and changed out of his suit into some more comfortable mundane clothes. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and just block out the world around him for just a small fraction of time but he couldn’t, he had a brotherhood to command and he still had to have talks with two girls just down the hall.

He wasn’t sure how to take the bond that had formed between Mia and Felicity, he found some sort of relief in that revelation but also a certain level of apprehension; what if Felicity got too close to the truth and that was something he couldn’t fathom in his deepest nightmares.

Oliver glanced down at his watch as he adjusted his black t-shirt over his chest. It was 6:30 p.m. If he wanted to have any chance at talking to either Felicity or Mia; he needed to go now before dinner was served.

He headed out of his room to find Chris and Eric both carrying an excessive amount of pillows, he looked at them in confusion but before he could speak up, Mia’s door swung open and she barreled out scowling at her two guards.“Hey, what took you two so long? I was about to come looking for you!”

Before either man could answer Oliver spoke up. “What is all this?” He asked gesturing to the mass amount of feather filled pillows.

“Oh Lissy and I are having a girls’ night!” Mia gushed, hopping excitedly in her spot.

Oliver’s nose wrinkled slightly at the nickname, he thought her name was beautiful enough without needing a nickname. _Wait, beautiful? Where did that come from? Dammit pull yourself together man!_

“Lissy?” Oliver tested the nickname on his lips, yeah definitely a no-no.

“Yeah?” The woman in question walked out of Mia’s room no longer dressed in her casual jeans and camisole from this morning, she was dressed in a strapless summer dress that flared out at her small waist and cut off just above her knee. She was also wearing white lace 4 inch heels that made her legs look as if they were a mile long.

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat and his hand twitched by his side.

“See, I told you he’d love it!” Mia squeaked at Felicity, who was twiddling her thumbs.

Oliver saw Felicity’s cheeks turn a light crimson shade, he smirked at the reaction her body had to him. Oliver snapped himself out of his little tangent fantasy to address the smiling teenager.

“Mia, I wanted to have that conversation with you now.” Oliver informed the raven haired girl. Mia’s smile slipped slightly and she let out a breath, her shoulders dropped slightly.

“Okay Ollie.” She breathed. Felicity shuffled on her feet.

“Um I’ll just…go.” She retreated into her room before Mia could protest.

Mia and Oliver walked wordlessly into her room; before she shut the door, Mia popped her head out and addressed her two guards who were still carrying the mass amount of feathery fluffiness. “You two hang tight for a few minutes.” She sent them a wink then shut the door behind her.

Mia moved and sat on the wooden box at the end of her bed, her shoulders were slumped awaiting Oliver’s third degree. Oliver audibly took a long breath before starting.

“Do you know how worried I was? I was going out of my mind; I thought I had lost you.” Oliver’s voice cracked slightly which made Mia’s head snap up to him.

“I searched every room, every little nook and cranny in this entire house but you weren’t anywhere. Then Raisa mentioned Felicity, and I found you with her and I was so relived because you were here and safe. I know you did what you did out of the goodness of your heart but please, just please be more careful. I can’t lose you too.” Oliver finished, his voice wavering on the last words. He wasn’t looking directly at Mia, but her eyes were glued to him. Tears had trickled down the sides of her cheeks.

She stood up and rushed straight into Oliver’s chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso; he stilled for a second before wrapping his arms around her small frame nestling her into his chest.

“I’m sorry Ollie, I know it was stupid but I just had to meet her. I promise I’ll be more careful just don’t blame her; don’t make her leave.” Mia choked out a sob into his shirt.

“Oh shh.” Oliver cooed her. “I’m not sending her away, I promise.” He laid a kiss at the crown of her head and rocked her in his hold as her cries subsided. He hated seeing her cry; it was like a dagger in his heart.

Mia’s cries died down and she detached herself from Oliver’s grasp. “She doesn’t have to go?” Mia asked hopefully.

“Felicity is not going anywhere.” Oliver promised her, placing a feather light kiss to her forehead.

The petite girl before him smiled a gleaming bright smile and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. “Alright, go talk to her now; we need our girls’ night back on track!”

“You’ll be coming down for dinner right?” Oliver asked as she ushered him out of the door.

“Yes Ollie, Lissy and I will be at dinner.” Mia rolled her eyes playfully.

Mia finally got Oliver out the door to find Chris and Eric struggling to pick up some pillows that had fallen astray.

The young girl giggled at the sight before she plucked the pillows off the ground. “Really, you guys couldn’t keep hold of a couple pillows?”

“Sorry Ms. Dearden.” Both men answered in sync.

“Ugh! Why can’t you just call me Mia; like everyone else!?” Mia groaned into the pillows in her hands.

“Well anyway, I won’t keep Lissy too long.” Oliver said teasingly, dodging a pillow that Mia had thrown in his direction.

“Shut it Ollie!” She warned with a giggle.

Oliver shook his head and headed over to Felicity’s room, the door wasn’t closed fully just left slightly ajar on the door jab. Even with that, he knocked on the dark wooden door.

“Come in Oliver.” Felicity called out, she had left the door open because she knew Oliver would be coming to talk to her after Mia.

Oliver entered the room and found her propped up on the ledge by the window, she had the curtains open so she could see the sky start to darken as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the stars would be the only ones left to illuminate the dark night sky.

She had foregone her heels and tucked her knees under her chin; she had also draped a cardigan over her shoulders shielding her from the faint breeze.

Oliver didn’t approach her, he waited for her to make a move but she didn’t, she just continued to gaze leisurely out the window, over the flower gardens and the pond but never to Oliver. He stood there for another minute before Felicity sighed and turned her attention to the man standing in the middle of the room.

“I thought you would’ve yelled at me by now.” Felicity muttered more so to herself than him; but he heard her anyway.

“There is no reason for me to yell at you Felicity, Mia snuck into your room but I want to tell you that I do appreciate that you didn’t tell her the truth about the situation. I am well aware you didn’t do it for me because why the hell would you do that?” Oliver huffed out a humorless laugh. “This isn’t easy I know; it’s understandably harder for you than it is for me but this is where you will live now. It’s not nor will ever feel like your home because your home is with your father on the edge of the Glades but I just hope you don’t want this place to feel like a prison.”

“You’re right Oliver, I didn’t do it for you, I did it for that incredibly sweet girl across the hall. I have no idea what information my father had on you but I have a feeling it was on her and if it was, I can understand why you would do anything to protect her; she is so loving, innocent and caring. She literally spent an hour pleading with me to talk things out with you because she didn’t want to lose me. Oliver, I met the girl 24 hours ago and she’s terrified I’m going to leave her! So for her sake, I will keep up this little charade.” Felicity took a breath before continuing. “As for this place, it isn’t my home but I made a choice and I will have to live with it for the rest of my life no matter how long that may be. This place is my personal purgatory Oliver, not my prison.” Felicity turned back to the window after she finished speaking.

Oliver stood there immobile; his hand was twitching once again at his side. No matter how messed up he was, he knew what it was like to live in purgatory. It was dark, cold and wretched. It was the material of nightmares and now someone so incandescent was feeling that way because of him, because he couldn’t have just killed that bastard and let her grieve, but he had to be selfish once again.

He gingerly walked toward her door to leave but before he left the room he whispered. “I’m sorry Маленькая Спитфайр ( _Little Spitfire_ ).”

Felicity’s head whipped around at that, she only found the door open; he was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so i know nothing really happened in this chapter but it was necessary. 
> 
> I hope the next chapter will be more interesting, i haven't written a word of it but i vaguely know what way i wan't it to go. :) 
> 
> Until next week my dears!


	7. Sutures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!! 
> 
> I am so sorry for my absence but I have already explained why I was missing a while back.   
> I would I like to thank everyone for their kind words and ongoing support with my writing, I have officially returned to school and it is immensely tough work, this year will be one of my most challenging as of yet. Alas I will try my up most best to continue uploading as regularly as I possibly can. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU!!  
> Meg xo

Felicity sat by the window completely frozen; Oliver had just apologised to her! Like actually apologised and she couldn’t be more confused about it.

Why in the name of motherboards would he apologise? Well it was his fault after all that she ended up in this hell hole but he was Oliver Queen, infamously feared Bratva Captain, he wasn’t supposed to apologise. He wasn’t supposed to make her feel that way. 

Felicity was so puzzled and even furious with herself, first of all it was when she’d seen Oliver in the hallway and she became shy and flushed and then now when all she wanted was to tell him that he didn’t need to be sorry. That it was her life and she made the choice but then again after all it was a choice that any sane person would make; to sacrifice themselves in the place of those they love, it was logical.

Not wanting to moving and honestly not having the energy or want to move Felicity just gazed out the window once more; the view from where she was sitting was stunning, the stars were just starting to litter the sky as the sun disappeared across the horizon. Felicity dangled her feet over the edge of the window not caring about her fear of heights in any way and looked straight up to the dazzling sky. 

“Mom, what am I supposed to do?” Felicity chocked out in a whisper, he eyes glazing over. “All I wanted to do was give dad another chance to become the man he used to be and to protect him and now I’m here. It’s nothing like I expected, I thought I was going to be a prisoner but I’m not and I’m just so confused.” 

“But I know this won’t last long, eventually everyone leaves me whether they mean to or not it always happens. For once in my life I just want to be someone’s choice, all I ever wanted was for someone to actually pick me. Even in this messed up world where I have to stay within the bounds of this mansion for the rest of my life there will come a day where I’ll just be left, I’ll just be done with along like everyone else or maybe Oliver might just get fed up feeling sorry for me and put me out of my misery.” Felicity sobbed, clutching her chest as she heaved out breaths.

“Mommy I just need to know what to do.” She continued sobbing, her face seeping with her tears.

There was a faint knock on Felicity’s door. “Lissy? Are you okay?” Mia’s voice called lightly from the other side.

Felicity hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pulled her dangling legs off the ledge. “Yeah, I’m fine. Come in.” 

Mia opened the door as soon as the words came out of Felicity’s mouth. Upon entering she automatically noticed Felicity’s tears and rushed to her side. “Oh my god! What did he do?” 

Felicity’s brows knit together in confusion before it dawned on her, Mia thought Oliver had done something to hurt her.

“Oh no! He didn’t do anything.” Felicity quickly informed her and Mia immediately let out a sigh of relief. 

“That’s good, so what’s got you crying.” The young girl asked, taking a seat beside Felicity by the window. 

Felicity wasn’t exactly sure how to answer it, she could hardly tell her the truth but she didn’t want to lie to her again so she opted for a half-truth. “I miss my mom.” It wasn’t exactly the full truth but it was true. 

“Where is she?” 

“She died when I was a little girl, I don’t remember her a lot but I remember small bits and pieces about her.” Mia looked at Felicity with a familiar look in her eyes, one that Felicity has seen in her own when looking in the mirror.

“I lost my mom too. She died here actually, there was a gala and they were attacked. She was one of the casualties.” Mia confessed to her, blinking back tears of her own. 

“I’m so sorry.” Felicity hugged the raven haired girl tight to her chest. She knew what it was like to lose a mother that way, when you couldn’t even have an open casket because their body was so badly battered that she was unrecognisable. 

“I’m sorry too.” Mia whispered as she disconnected herself from Felicity’s hold. 

“Right, well we sure look like messes now.” Felicity spoke up trying to lighten the mood. 

“Ugh well you look like a hot mess, I probably look like a train wreck.” Mia teased, smiling softly. 

“Pu-lease, I bet I’ve got mascara stains all over my face.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Mia concurred, with a laugh.

“Well you’re no better; I think you’ve got an eyelash stuck on your nose.” Felicity chuckled, wiping the stray lash off her face. 

Felicity blew out a breath, her emotions stabilising. She glanced over to the large grandfather clock that was set against the wall adjacent her; it read 7.25 pm. “Well I think we’ll both need a shower before we get back to girls’ night.” 

“Oh well we’ve got dinner first then it’s back to that.” Mia informed her, standing up from her place.

“Dinner?” 

“Yes Lissy, you know that magical thing that you eat in the evening, that’s dinner.” Mia whispered the end in a teasing tone. Felicity rolled her eyes at the younger girl. 

“I do happen to know what dinner was, I just assumed we would be having it up here.” 

"Nah Lissy. You have been spending way too much time with me, you’ve gotta spend some time with your other half.” Felicity smiled tightly, her other half? Well in this charade he was that to her, in Mia’s eyes anyway. It turned her stomach thinking about him in that way, no matter of how she felt in the moment of his presence that didn’t change; it will never change the monster he was on the inside; the very same monster that constantly plagued her dreams and corrupted her memories. 

“Yes of course.” The blonde replied as she slipped back on her shoes and stood to walk down to the dining room to face, her brutal and murderous and cold hearted other half.  


* * *

Oliver was sat in the kitchen; he had been talking to Rasia since he had made his way back down stairs. It was almost time for dinner but there was no sign of either Mia or Felicity and if he was being honest he’s not sure if he could face the latter. He apologised to her before he scurried out of her room in the blink of an eye, he didn’t wait for any kind of response but he’s pretty sure “Go to hell.” Would be a probable response, he didn’t deserve anything less.

Just as Raisa signalled him to inform him that dinner was ready, he heard a clacking of heels and giggling coming from the hallway, he hurriedly made his way into the dining room prolonging the inevitable awkwardness between him and a certain blonde. 

He sat in his seat pretty quickly, getting a confused glance from Raisa who was now setting down the dishes on the table. He didn’t acknowledge her look; he merely bypassed it as if he never noticed. 

The clac0king got louder on the wooden floor and Oliver’s finger and thumb began to rub together absentmindedly; Mia entered the room with Felicity in tow. She was wearing exactly the same clothing as she was earlier when he went to visit her in her room, cardigan and all, but she had slipped on those lacy heels that made her legs look irresistible. _Knock it off!_ Oliver scolded himself.

“Ollie?” Mia sounded irritated, standing by one of the chairs. 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh so you can hear me! I’ve called you at least 5 times but you just keep staring at Lissys’ legs!” She sighed exasperatedly. 

_Shit! Busted!_

“See you’re not even denying it!” Mia exclaimed as she sat down dramatically. Oliver just flicked his gaze from Mia straight to Felicity who was stood by the table with her eyes facing the floor not sparing him a glance. 

Oliver cleared his throat which prompted her to raise her gaze; he could easily see in the reflection of the light that she had been crying by her semi-puffy eyes which were still slightly red. His heart contracted, he knew he was the reason behind those tears and he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away but there was nothing he could do, he had to keep his secret safe no matter the cost and that cost was a delicate rose standing barely feet from him.

“Are you okay?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. Felicity just looked at his as if to say “What do you think?” She shook her head a tad and answered. “Yeah I’m fine.” 

He continued to gaze at her; she wasn’t budging on that answer. “Good, take a seat.” Oliver said instead of pushing on the matter, she nodded her head and took a seat beside Mia. 

Dinner was relatively quiet and immensely uncomfortable, Oliver asked Mia about her day and he did the same, Felicity just sat quietly pushing her food around her plate. Oliver rarely took his eyes off Felicity, but never spoke a word. Mia noticed the deafening silence but instead of saying anything to her she just stood up. “I’m gonna go find Raisa, I don’t feel so good.” Before Felicity or Oliver could even open their mouths the girl was gone and they were left alone.

Felicity glanced up at him and he was looking at the place Mia was previously stood with an unreadable expression. 

Felicity turned back to her plate, fiddling with her food once again she muttered. “I’m going to get her back for that.” 

“You and me both.” Oliver sighed heavily, with that Felicity looked back in his direction, he was no longer staring at the black space he was looking directly at her, his expression had changed but it was only slightly, as if his mask had slipped. Felicity moved uncomfortably in her chair and crossed her legs rather noisily and she muttered again. “Well this is awkward.” 

Oliver huffed out a laugh and took a swig of his red wine; he noticed Felicity only drank the red not the white that was still sat in front of her. “Yes, it is.” 

The room went quite again, Felicity kept fiddling in her seat it wasn’t out of physical discomfort because she felt like she was sitting on a cloud it was so soft. She wanted to ask him why he said what he did earlier but she didn’t know what way to start. But of course her brain didn’t co-operate and she blurted out “Why did you apologise to me?” _Wait to go Smaok!_

Oliver was now the one looking a tad uneasy, he cleared his throat. “Felic…“ 

Oliver stated but was cut off by his phone ringing. He clenched his jaw and once again the mask was back in its place. “What?” Oliver growled through the line. 

“We’ve got a location and the team ready, everything is in place.” John told him. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke again.

“Получить малыш и забрать меня; это должно быть сделано сейчас!” _(Get the kid and pick me up; this needs to be done now!)_ The harshness of his voice made Felicity jump in her seat and divert her gaze. 

“I’m on my way; we should be there in 5.” John answered, not fazed by Oliver’s tone.

Oliver never took his eyes off Felicity as he spoke; as soon as the call was done he briskly stood up and pocketed his phone. “I have to go, if you need anything ask Mia or Raisa. And once again he was gone. 

He wanted to get out of that house and just throw himself into something that would take his mind off the look in Felicity’s eyes or the fact that when he had left her room her ran into his own and could hear her sobs while asking for her mother’s help. He was aware of her mother’s death; it was in her father’s file. Judging by the date of her death Felicity was only a child when it happened and her mother was battered to an unrecognisable state, they could only indentify her by her dental records.

He knew what it was like to go through the pain of losing a mother, even though she may not have found her mother she was still aware of what happened and your imagination can run wild with the horror of that. He remembered the look in Moira’s eyes like it was yesterday, pain, fear and regret. As the woman who gave birth to him gave her final breath he was there and that would forever be etched into his memory. 

Felicity on the other hand was different, she was like a beacon of light in the middle of the darkest of storms, she had gone through pain and anguish in her life; not to the same extent of Oliver but it was anguish all the same but she didn’t let it affect her, she still had bright eyes, a full heart and a laugh that could warm the coldest of hearts. 

The last thing Oliver wanted to do was diminish her light, her innocence and her purity. He would damn himself to a special place in hell if he did that. When Oliver got to the front door John was already waiting outside, he had foregone his usual black suit for dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt and brown leather jacket. 

“I’ve got your gear in the car; Roy is already on site with Dimitri and Michael. The others are on their way.” John informed him as he turned to hop back in the car. 

Oliver didn’t reply, he just got into the back of the car and quickly changed into some more suitable clothing.

He and John made it to the warehouse in just under a half hour, everyone was there ready to bust the place but just before Oliver got out of the car a round of shots went off and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Felicity left the dining room immediately after Oliver, as soon as he left she felt a sense of relief rushing over her. She was mentally cursing herself for asking him that question. _Ugh I’m such an idiot!_

She walked into the kitchen looking for a certain meddling teenager but instead found a middle aged woman decadently moving around the kitchen. “Um.., do you happen to know where Mia is?” Felicity stammered over her words. 

The woman turned to face her; he had a gentle smile playing on her lips. “Yes Ms. Smoak, Ms. Mia has gone up to her bedroom.” Her Russian accent was heavy but still immensely understandable. 

“Oh you know who I am, of course you know who I am you’re Raisa right? The elusive Raisa that Mia won’t stop gushing about not that I get tired of hearing all the things Mia say’s about you, which are all good things because yo-.” Raisa moved and placed her hand on Felicity’s arm pulling her from the rambling tangent she was on. 

“Yes dear, my name is Raisa.” She smiled softly at the babbling blonde. “Mr. Oliver mentioned you, what word did he use…bubed; no that’s not it. Oh yes it was babbled quite a bit.” 

“Yes I do have a tendency to babble, I have foot in mouth disease constantly…wait did you say Oliver?” Felicity’s eyebrows hiked up to the top of her head. 

“Yes Ms. Smoak, he was telling me about you whilst I was preparing dinner.” Raisa dropped her hand and guided Felicity to a bar stool by the island. 

Oh that was after the whole “personal purgatory” talk, but the fact of the matter was that this place did resemble a purgatory to her. There were many reasons for that; more than she could count on both her hands. Felicity wasn’t even aware of how long she’d been there; it could have been 3 days or a week. All the hours just dragged by so slowly she had lost count.

Raisa must have noticed Felicity’s wandering thoughts because she spoke up. “All good things I assure you.”

Felicity nodded lightly, she didn’t think too much into in because it was obviously for cover. That was it; just cover nothing else, no underling. Nada.

“Raisa? Could you please call me Felicity?” She asked, hoping to derail the conversation away from Mr. Confusing. 

“Of course Ms. Felicity.” Raisa then out of nowhere placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of her, equipped with whipped cream, marshmallows and a little wafer bear. 

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled at the woman, she could see why Mia loved her dearly; she was such a gently kindred soul. 

“Now go, Ms. Mia has everything ready for your party.” Raisa shooed Felicity out of the kitchen, Felicity complied and hopped off the barstool heading straight up to Mia’s room. 

During her time here Felicity had never actually taken any notice to the grandeur and ambiance of the house or mansion for lack of a better word. The mansion was extremely elegant but lacked an immense homely feel, even though her house was small and not at all extravagant it was still her home. 

This place has no warmth, no personality or no love in it. It’s more like a painting, still and preserved. This was no home, it’s a façade filled with pain and suffering. As Felicity pondered through the hallways, taking in all that she can see, she contemplated back to what it may have been like when Oliver was a child. Was he a happy child? What were his parents like? Who was Oliver Queen before the darkness took hold? Or was it always there? 

Felicity didn’t know much about Oliver’s past but she did remember reading about the “Queen Massacre” when she was younger. There was so much death and with every step Felicity took in the halls of this place she could be walking where a body lay and or where someone took their last breath. But you could never tell just by looking, Felicity could feel it though; she could feel it in her bones, in her heart and in her soul. 

She eventually made it up to where the bedrooms were and walked up to Chris and Eric who stepped aside as she entered the room. Mia was lying on her bed sipping away at her hot chocolate when Felicity walked in the door.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Mia pouted against the ceramic mug.

“Oliver got called away; I met the infamous Raisa though.” Felicity smiled softy, holding up the piping hot mug in her hand. 

“Ollie’s always busy.” Mia sighed heavily. “Ahh yes Raisa, she’ll try fatten you up if you’re not careful.” She lightened her voice when speaking about the latter part. 

“Yeah I kind of guessed that.” Felicity smiled lightly before she sat down next to Mia. They fell into comfortable conversation, enjoying their girls’ night in without any interruptions. They painted each other’s nails, covered their faces in gloppy face masks and danced around the bedroom singing along to whatever came on Mia’s shuffle and having a classic pillow fight; which resulted in the entire room being filled with feathers.

Felicity and Mia both fell asleep similar to how they did the first night; they were beyond exhausted from their activities. 

A loud thump awoke Felicity from her deep slumber, she had no idea what the noise was or where exactly it was coming from. Felicity slowly slipped out of bed and grabbed her glasses that had fallen askew on the bed,she hesitantly opened the door and peered out the hallway, there was no one to be seen; Mia had sent her guards from their post just before she slipped into bed. 

Felicity tip-toed her way down the hall toward the noise, even though her brain and heart were screaming at her to go back to her room and pretend she heard absolutely nothing. She continued until she came to the staircase, as she peered over the banister, she seen a body of a man lying sprawled out on the landing of the first floor

. Felicity hurried down the stairs, she had no idea who they were but even from where she was previously stood she could see the blood pooling around the body. 

As soon as Felicity got to the man’s side she could tell who it was and her stomach dropped and her heart skipped a beat. _Oliver!_

Felicity dropped to her knees beside Oliver’s limp body, she had no idea what exactly was wrong with him, but he was bleeding profusely. Even with her mind reeling her main focus was on the man lying in front of her. With all the strength she had in her body Felicity turned Oliver onto his back. 

Oliver let out a loud cry on pain.

_Well at least he was alive!_ Felicity thought to herself. 

“Oliver!” Felicity whisper-yelled, she had no idea why she was whispering. 

“-licity?” Oliver wheezed out, blood tricked down the side of his hand as he raised his hand to her thigh.

“What the hell happened to you?” Felicity asked not moving from his touch, her eyes darting all over his body. She couldn’t see anything with all the blood and with the light of the moon being the only thing illuminating them. 

Oliver took a breath in to answer but the blood caught in his throat. Felicity instinctually turned him on his side letting him cough up all the blood coating his throat. 

“Oliver.” Felicity breath, her heart rate was immeasurably high and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Sure she’d patched up her dad when he got busted up every once and a while but nothing like this! Never like this! 

Oliver continued coughing until his throat was dry and he was rasping out breaths. He leaned on his left elbow trying to push himself off the ground, the muscle in his arm gave out and he almost crashed face first against the ground but Felicity still had her arms holding him up slightly. 

“We need to get you cleaned up Oliver.”

“S-second door on t-the right.” Oliver groaned out, trying to push himself up again; Felicity gingerly helped him to his feet; no knowing the extent of his injuries. Oliver tried to walk on his own disconnecting himself from Felicity and just as he left Felicity’s grasp his knees buckled beneath him, but thankfully in a flash Felicity threw his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his torso. She was trying not to focus on the hardness of his abs under her hand but it was incredibly distracting.

With Felicity’s assistance Oliver slowly staggered into the med room, as soon as the door was opened Felicity palmed the wall searching for the light switch; she eventually found it and the bright florescent light filled the previously darkened room, there was a med table in the centre of the room; the room was lined with various glass cabinets and steal drawers. It looked like a legitimate operating room and from what she suspected the Bravta is; it was probably a necessity.

Oliver hobbled over to the med table and pushed himself to sit on the cool metal top; with the light down casted on Oliver’s battered body Felicity could see the state he was actually in and she almost fainted at the sight. 

He had his face fixated on the cream tiled floor; his entire midsection was sliced to bits. The remnants of his shirt hung on his stoic frame; the shirts previous colour was unrecognisable with the thick blood coating the fabric. 

Felicity moved her gaze across the remainder of his figure, she couldn’t focus her mind was on hyper drive; Oliver was bleeding and she had no fathoming idea what to do, what to ask or how to go about anything. 

“Felicity.” Oliver rasped out, but he didn’t raise his head to her. 

Felicity tentatively walked to Oliver’s side, he swayed side to side and leaned his head against her shoulder for support. Felicity froze momentarily before throwing caution to the wind and softening her posture.

“What happened to you Oliver?” Felicity asked him softly. 

Oliver ignored her question and he merely pointed towards one of the cabinets.“T-there’s a kit in there, I need you to s-stitch me up.”

Felicity didn’t move, she wanted an answer but she knew he was in no state to linger any longer without assistance, so she let out a sigh and headed toward the cabinet he directed her to. She opened the door and found a silver aluminium case, dragging it out from the last shelf she hurried to Oliver’s side.

She set the case beside him and clipped open the lid, there were a mass amount of supplies there that Felicity had never even seen before; she quickly grabbed the antiseptic, cotton wool and a scissors to cut off Oliver’s torn shirt. 

With quivering hands Felicity began to cut the fabric from his figure, Oliver didn’t protest or even move until Felicity accidently grazed one of his cuts with the scissors.

Oliver growled out in pain. 

“Sorry.” Felicity whispered continuing her track.

As soon as Felicity cut the last thread of the shirt she slowly removed it and threw it on the ground beside her, the shirt splattered her leg with some blood on it impact with the floor; she swallowed thickly and moved on to sterilising the wounds.

“That hurts!” He grunted, pulling his hand and away from her as the antiseptic stung his wounds.

“Well if you’d stop moving it wouldn’t hurt so much!” Felicity bit back, trying to pull Oliver’s arm back so she could clean it.

“Fine.” Oliver muttered, placing his rugged, torn hand into Felicity’s smooth, petite ones. She gently pressed the cotton wool to his wound, the very same wound John had stitched up that morning.

Oliver hissed as she had to press harder on his knuckles, where they had been previously split and re-stitched. Oliver’s head fell to Felicity’s shoulder, as she was standing between his legs. 

Felicity didn’t flinch nor did she freeze under his contact, she leisurely proceeded with focusing on his injuries.

“I have to stitch these, where’s the anaesthetic?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t like sedatives, just do it without any.” Oliver grumbled into her shoulder, his voice vibrating on her bare skin; sending shivers down her entire body.

“Bu-.” Felicity tried to protest but Oliver cut her off, looking her in the eyes. 

“Please Felicity.” Felicity just nodded and turned to the case yet again, gathering up a needle and a spindle of catgut, she shakily tried to thread the catgut but failed multiple times, her brow furrowed in between her eyebrows as she tried to concentrate then a large hand grasped her quivering fingers.

“Just breathe.” Oliver told her in a rasp as he dropped his hand down to his lap. 

Felicity sucked in a deep breath, steadying her wavering nerves and tried again; she got it on her first attempt. Once she cut off some of the catgut she looked at Oliver again. 

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked before she began stitching into his torn skin without any pain medication. 

“Yes, I can’t feel most of it anymore.”

“That’s not good!” Felicity said as panic rose in her chest. 

“No it’s not Маленькая Спитфайр _(Little Spitfire)_.” Oliver huffed out a kind-of-laugh. Felicity set her hand on Oliver’s bare pectoral right over his Bratva tattoo.

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” Oliver said and then Felicity pricked his skin with the needle and began stitching his wounds.

* * *

_“Thea!” Oliver gasped as he sat up._

_“Hey, calm down Queen.” Detective Lances’ voice piped in as he moved through the room._

_“What happened? Where am I? Where’s my sister?” Oliver asked in a rush._

_“_ _We stormed the house and found you in your father’s study, you are in Starling General; you’ve just gone through surgery so don’t move too much and.” Quieten took a deep breath. “We haven’t been able to find Thea.” Oliver’s stomach dropped, he’s hoped that everything he thought had happened was just a figment of his imagination or a really fucked up dream but it was real, his parents were truly gone and his sister was missing. Little Speedy was missing._

_“I need to find her.” Oliver said as he tried to climb from the hospital bed except he was attached to various machines and his body was burning in pain._

_“You can’t do anything in your condition, let alone go searching for her. I’ve got my best men out looking for her.”_

_“That’s not good enough!” Oliver roared; his emotions over taking him._

_“Oliver, you have to calm down.” Lance bit out._

_“Calm down!? I just watched both of my parents die in front of me and my little sister is missing!” Oliver barked, tugging at the IV in his arm._

_Lance didn’t respond, he just stood at the end of Oliver’s bed completely still. He wasn’t sure what to do; that young man’s life just crumbled to ash and he just confirmed Lances’ worst fear that he had in fact seen both Moira and Robert meet their unmerciful ends. No one ever deserved to witness such horror._

_Even when Quentin seen them himself he thought he was going to puke up the contents of his stomach that second; he did however make it outside before that happened. When he found Oliver’s unconscious body beside his father, he was utterly horrified; Oliver was lying in a mixture of blood and vomit and Robert was lying so still and stiff; his blown out irises looking straight at his sons’ body. It was a sight Quentin would never, ever forget._

_“Oliver stop, you’re going to tear your stitches.” Lance rushed out as he snapped out of his reverent tangent. Oliver just looked at Lance and continued getting out of bed._

_“Oliver.” Quentin sighed heavily, moving to push Oliver back into bed._

_“Do not dare put your hands on me.” “Oliver seethed, snatching a bag placed on the chair beside his bed._

_Lance stepped back._ _“Your body guard brought it up for you.” He informed Oliver in indication to the duffle._

_“Detective there is nothing you can do to make me stay here so you can do one of two things, you can get out of my way or you can try stopping me and end up unconscious. Pick your poison.”_

_“This is a dangerous game Queen; you won’t make it out alive.” Lance warned him, taking a step back._

_“I don’t intend to.” Oliver muttered as Quentin moved over to the opposite side of the bed and pushed the button for a rush of pain medication as Oliver hadn’t managed to disconnect his IV yet._

_Just as Oliver stood up the drug rushed through his body and he buckled backward onto the bed._

_“I hate sedatives.” Oliver slurred out before he was unconscious yet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback feeds thy soul!!


	8. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, how are you all? 
> 
> I am sooo appreciative of you all welcoming me back with open arms, I have really missed writing this little story for y'all. Sadly this week I have been a little under the weather but I shall do my up most best to write chapter 9 for next week, I promise. 
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to a very special person, She has been out of touch for the last while but she's back for awhile and I've missed her so fracking much I can't even explain it! As it was her birthday last week, Tyodo this is for you!! I love you ♥ Mwah
> 
> So I hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think and what not. 
> 
> Meg xo

It didn’t take Felicity long to stitch Oliver up after he lay down.  Well that was after she almost fainted twice when her fear of needles got too much for her or when Oliver told her that she’d have to take a bullet out of his shoulder. Half way through removing the bullet, Oliver had actually passed out from the pain and Felicity freaked out, thinking Oliver had either went in to shock or died on the med table. She was not prepared for the latter. It had taken her at least five minutes with trembling hands to locate his pulse before she could breathe right and carry on.

Felicity was applying the last of the bandages when Oliver let out a shallow groan but he didn’t awaken. She quickly secured the bandage with some tape then stepped back away from the table. Looking down at her hands, she noticed that they were covered in thick clumps of blood and the substance was buried underneath her nails too. She headed straight toward the double sink on her right and emptied the contents of her stomach into the basin. As soon as Felicity had puked up all she could, she dropped to the floor, tucking her knees beneath her chin trying to steady her racing heart and ragged breathing.  

Felicity was beyond exhausted, she had absolutely no idea what time it was as the room had no windows or clocks. She knew it must have been at least dawn if not later. Before she had left Mia’s room, she’d spared a brief glance at the digital clock on the locker to her right; it was after 2 am. Since then she had cleaned, stitched and bandaged Oliver’s wounds and there happened to be an abundance of them. Each wound varied in size, some deeper than the others, therefore needing more attention.

Once Felicity had initially cleaned Oliver’s skin of the residual blood, she could see his previous scars and tattoos, she didn’t linger on his skin to really identify what tattoos he had but his body was littered with scars. That was as clear as day. Oliver Queen was without a doubt in Felicity’s mind a man that had not shied away from pain.

Felicity was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice someone had come to stand in front of her.

“Felicity?” A gruff voice spoke up.

Felicity jolted back, smacking her head off the edge of the sink. “Shit!” She yelped in pain; clutching the crown of her head.

“Are you okay?” The person was now right in front of Felicity. He was quite large and vaguely familiar. He also sounded slightly out of breath.

“John?” Felicity asked hesitantly, not speaking too loud as her head was thumping.

“Yeah it’s me, are you okay Felicity?” John asked again without moving from his spot in front of her.

“Um…Yeah I’m fine, I just hit my head.”

“Let me look at it.” John gingerly took her shaking hands from the crown of her head and assessed her injury. He barely moved her head just in case it would hurt her too much.

“You’ve just got a bump on your head, you’ll need some aspirins for the pain but you’ll be fine.” John told her, moving back and standing up straight holding out his hand for her. Felicity gratefully took his outstretched hand and slowly got to her feet.

“Oh my God John!” Felicity shrieked seeing Johns condition, he didn’t look much better than Oliver had when she found him, his shirt had a few gashes in the material, his lip was busted open, there was a long cut across the top of his cheek and his hands were pretty beaten up too.

John looked at the blonde in confusion before he understood what she was getting worked up about. He was so used to people in this house not sparing a second glance when one of them walked in covered in blood; it came with the territory and was definitely nothing out of the ordinary.  But for someone like Felicity, it was probably alien to see so much blood and gore without any reaction.

“I’ll be fine Felicity; I just needed to make sure our Captain was safe.” He assured her.

“Okay, but seriously you need some medical attention and I would help but I feel like my brain is going to explode any minute.” Felicity told him with a wince as she moved her neck, sending pain right up the back of her head.

John huffed out a light laugh before changing the subject. “You did that?” John half-asked half-stated gesturing at the unconscious man lying on the metal table.

“Mmhmm. I found him on the stairs and he told me to bring him in here.”

The large man across from her looked a little surprised. “Oliver doesn’t usually like people helping him.” John filled her in.

“Well he didn’t really have a choice, he was bleeding everywhere and then when I was stitching him up he lost consciousness over the pain because he wouldn’t let me use any sedatives.” Felicity murmured defensively.

“It may look like that to you Felicity but I’m guessing you’ve seen his extensive amount of scars?” Felicity nodded so he continued. “Once when he and I were out on a mission his entire back was burned and he had endless amounts of stab wounds and broken ribs. He wouldn’t take any help from anyone, it didn’t matter how much pain he was in. He didn’t take the help. It wasn’t until he passed out that Raisa and I patched him up and over the years, he has continued to let us both stitch him up but it’s still a struggle. So the fact that he was able to let you take care of him tells me something is different.”

Felicity stood like a plank in her spot; she was not moving an inch. What was he talking about? Oliver was injured and needed help. That was it! There was no underlying motive or secret meaning; it was as simple as that. She found him and he needed help. _Yeah keep telling your heart that Smoak! Betraying bastard!_

“He needed help and I helped him John, that’s it.”

“Let yourself believe that if you want.” Was all he said before turning to face Oliver, he walked over to his side and checked his pulse.

“Felicity could you grab an IV drip from the drawer behind you? Second from the top.” John asked as he moved to one of the cabinets and grabbed some tubing and then a stand for the IV from beside the cabinet.

They silently set up the fluids for Oliver, working in perfect synchronicity. After the drip was set up and John had placed the needle in Oliver’s arm he asked Felicity.

“Where did you learn to stitch like that?”

Felicity sighed heavily before answering. “My dad, he used to get banged up pretty badly so I had to stitch him up quite often.”

“Well it’s good, I had some medical training in the army and then learned a lot while I’ve been here and that’s some good work there.”

“Thanks.” She replied with a weak smile.

“Why don’t you go have a shower and get some sleep?” John suggested, gauging her exhausting both physically and mentally.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help stitch you up, I’m sure I could do something even with this massive headache?” Felicity asked him instead of leaving yet, casting her eyes once again over him.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Go get some rest.” He gave her an easy smile.

“Okay, I’ll just go.” Felicity started heading towards the door. “Will you let me know how he is later?” She found herself asking, much to her own annoyance at herself.

“Sure.” John smirked knowingly. Felicity then scurried out of the room toward her own room for a shower to rid herself of Oliver’s blood and to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

 

Oliver opened his eyes as soon as Felicity left the room.

“Oh, so you decided to wake up now.” John teased; his smirk still in place.

“Screw you John.” Oliver groaned.

“What, I wasn’t the one pretending to be unconscious.”

Oliver just shot John a look, his shut-up-or-I’ll-kill-you look to be exact. John just huffed out a laugh at his behaviour.

“What happened out there?” Oliver grunted as he slowly eased himself to a sitting position, careful not to rip his stitches.

John let out a loud sigh and leaned against the cabinet behind him. “I have no idea man, that area was swept earlier and no one else other than our own men knew about the bust.”

“So you think it was an inside job?” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly? It’s the only thing I can think of. We kept a tight lid on this and those weren’t Randle’s men. Randle doesn’t have any associates; he’s a lone thug and those men were skilled. We were lucky to get Lucian’s wife out of there alive.” John told him, frustration written all over his usually calm, stoic face.

“Oh, you got her! Good. I wasn’t sure.  After I got jumped at the back entrance I blacked out for most of it and then made my way back here. Did you get Randle?”

“No, Randle was already dead when we got inside. Lucian’s wife, she wasn’t much better either.”

Oliver let out a low growl, there was a rat in the brotherhood and he would find and end whoever dare betray the Bratva name, dishonour their code and most importantly, cross him.

“How many did we lose?” Oliver asked John, if his and John’s states were any indication of what happened tonight, there was no doubt in his mind that some of their brothers had fallen.

“5 dead and 3 with extensive injuries.” Was all he said in answer, the anger in his voice was clearly evident. John had a tight cap on those men and to think they died by the hands of an enemy due to one of their own betraying them struck him deeply and he would not rest until the son of a bitch was dead in a ditch somewhere so the insects could feast on his rotting flesh as he decomposes.

“What about Roy? Was he one of the causalities?” Oliver asked the man in front of him.

“No,Roy’s fine. Well, he didn’t get out without a few cuts and bruises like the rest of us but he held his own.”

“Well whoever betrayed us will feel the pain of each and every brother he caused harm to, they will beg for death.” Oliver seethed, his knuckles white from the grip he had on the underside of the med table. “Interrogate everyone who knew about tonight’s bust, I want this bastard found.”

“I’ve already got those who aren’t too injured on lockdown in the basement and everyone else on close monitoring by my most trusted men. I’ve also informed the wives of those we lost, and that’s why it took me so long to get here, but it didn’t look like you needed my help after all.”

“She found me passed out in a puddle of my own blood; I could hardly put up a fight.” And it wasn’t like he wanted to either, but Oliver kept that to himself. It felt weirdly nice and comforting to have Felicity take care of him. He thought that seeing what he was putting her through, she would just leave him there to die but that was not in her nature. She was too kind and too pure for this world; well more so for his world. “Plus she was one of the few people left here, if you do recall we did have to call in backup”

“Yes I do remember but she seemed pretty shaken up about it and I don’t mean she was shaken up about her finding someone beaten and bloodied, there was something else there.”

“There is nothing there John. We’ve got bigger things to worry about than feelings.”

“So you admit you do have feelings for the girl?”

“Drop it John!” Oliver bit out, standing unsteadily on his feet and tugging the IV out of his arm before heading towards the door.

As Oliver was leaving the room, John spoke up. “Deny it all you want Oliver. You and I both know there is something between you and Felicity and it’s messing with your head in more ways than you think.”

Oliver stormed down the hall as fast as his exhausted and physically battered body could carry him. He was in no humour or state to deal with John’s opinion on his so called "feelings" toward a certain blonde. She made a deal and became an asset to him and she was going to be getting her first assignment today. She would be putting her skills to the test to find whoever ambushed him and his men.

He eventually reached his room, and after peeling off the remainder of his clothes and throwing them into the trash can in the bathroom, he had a quick shower to rinse any residual blood off of his skin. Felicity had done a good job of cleaning the bulk of it when she was patching him up, but there was still a small amount left. It was a strange thing to say or even think but blood didn’t bother Oliver anymore. When you are thrown into a life where you live, bleed and die for your cause, it becomes a part of you.  So whether it was his blood or an enemy's blood, it didn’t bother him, he merely washed it way down the drain.

Oliver exited the bathroom after several minutes and proceeded to put on a pair of black underwear and a shirt. Just as he was walking toward his bed, he heard small cries and trashing around echoing through the room next to his. It was Felicity. Oliver didn’t think twice, he hurried toward the adjoining door connected to Felicity’s room and grabbed the key from the top of the door jab. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. There was a slight creak as the door opened as it hadn’t been unlocked in years.

Oliver looked around the room searching for Felicity but instead of finding her awake she was actually crying in her sleep, small sobs were choking her breaths. She was muttering fragments between cries. Oliver approached her bed and just gazed at her. He was so out of his depth but he couldn’t leave her, she looked like she was in so much pain. Even with only the dim light of the breaking sun cascading over her, Oliver could still see the redness of her eyes and the tears on her pillow case.

What was he to do? He couldn’t wake her up because that would just make things between the two of them more perplex and tense. He slowly knelt down beside her bed trying not to rip his stitches, his eyes transfixed on her hoping that she would not awaken from her slumber.

Even though his body was burning, Oliver still raised his hand and brushed it over her cheek ever so softly and soothingly. Her cries quietened slightly but didn’t cease, so he continued his ministrations. After a few seconds she began moving vigorously, her hands flailing around and her cries becoming louder. Oliver had no other choice but to wake her up. He moved his hand to her shoulder and shook her lightly and called her name but she didn’t awaken. She started fighting off Oliver’s hands in a panic but he didn’t let go, just merely raised his voice.

“Felicity! Felicity, you’re okay. You're just dreaming!” Oliver called out to her, but ~~it~~ she still didn’t rouse.

“I’m not going to hurt you, it’s Oliver!” He tried again and this time she woke up with a gasp.

“Oliver?” She breathed out in a pant, her chest heaving.

Oliver cleared his throat. “Yeah.” Is all he said, he wasn’t sure how she would take him being in her room.

“What are you doing here?” She asked confused. “Why aren’t you resting?!”

“I heard you…Uh…You were having a nightmare and I came to check on you.”

“Oh.” Felicity said and her eyes flickered to the sheets in front of her away from Oliver, she almost looked as if she was ashamed.

Oliver was the one who was confused now, why would she be ashamed of nightmares? Sure he didn’t tell anyone about his but he never had. The things he had done in his life along with what he had seen; go hand in hand with his haunted slumber.

“Everyone gets nightmares; it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He told her, still kneeling beside her bed.

“Really?” She asked quizzically, looking down at him.

“Yes of course. Why would you think any different?” Oliver asked slowly rising to his feet once again, eliciting a hiss as he stood.

“I um…It’s….” Felicity took a breath before she tried to continue. “It was after my mom died. I started having really bad nightmares where I would wake up screaming and crying so one night I went looking for my dad because I was scared but he yelled at me and told me that I was weak and that my mom would be ashamed of my pathetic whining.” Felicity knotted her hands together in the covers.

Oliver moved to sit on the corner of Felicity’s bed, not too close but just close enough. “Felicity, your mom would be so proud of the person you are and she would love you no matter what. Those were the words of a deluded grieving man, nothing else. Okay?”

“Okay.” Felicity whispered, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

Oliver looked at her for a few seconds longer before moving to stand once again. “You should get some sleep. I need to talk something over with you later.”

Felicity just nodded in response.

Oliver headed toward the open door leading to his room. Just before he stepped out the door Felicity called him softly.

“Oliver?”

He halted and looked over his shoulder at her.  “Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Felicity mumbled sleepily into her pillow.

“Всегда, _(Always)”_  Oliver said and that was when he realized just how screwed he really was because he meant it.

* * *

_When Oliver came to again, he had no idea how many hours had passed or where the hell he was because he clearly wasn’t in the room he had been earlier. There were no windows and only one exit, they had him on lockdown. If they thought that was going to stop him finding Thea they were royally mistaken._

_The first thing Oliver did was yank out his IV, he was not having what happened the first time ‘round happen again. His entire body was burning in pain but he didn’t care, he had to find his little sister no matter what._

_Oliver slowly stood on his unsteady feet and made his way over to the duffle lying on the chair by his bed. Ruffling through it, he got the clothes and shoes he needed and then changed into them as quickly as he could. He searched through the bag a little more thoroughly and found a hand gun along with a silencer stashed in the corner. He made a mental note to thank John for that later._

_Moving toward the door, it was obviously locked but looking out of the small glass window he could see that there was only one guard standing by his door and he didn’t look armed. Slipping the silencer on the handgun Oliver shot out the lock, the guard was quick to attack once the door was opened but Oliver didn’t let his injuries get the better of him and knocked the guard off. Searching his surroundings, he tagged a door leading to a stairway and proceeded to sprint his way down each flight of stairs._

_Halfway to the exit on the ground floor, Oliver heard the familiar sound of Detective Lance’s voice yelling at his men to find him but he didn’t look back. Oliver just kept running until he finally made it. Ripping the emergency door open, the alarms went off indicating where in fact Oliver was, so he sped up his pace._

_When Oliver rounded the corner, a car pulled up in front of him. He raised his gun high but just before he was able to shoot, the window rolled down only to reveal John sitting at the wheel._

_“Get in!” The older man shouted._

_Oliver dropped his gun and hastily hopped in the passenger side. Before Oliver had even shut the door, John had taken off down the road._

_“It took you long enough.” John noted._

_“Yeah well if Lance hadn’t pumped my IV full of sedatives we wouldn’t have had that problem.” Oliver grumbled._

_“He had to; it was the only way to get you out of the way in order for you to escape.” John informed him, taking a sharp left sending Oliver crashing into the car door._

_Oliver bit back a hiss, his shoulder was screaming in pain. “So Lance was in on it?”_

_“Yeah, it was his idea actually. He knew you would find your way out one way or another so he made sure you would get out without a bullet in the head.”_

_Oliver just nodded in acknowledgement, he was glad Quentin helped him out but he had more important things to worry about._

_“Have you found Thea?” Oliver asked._

_“No, we haven’t been able to get into the house yet but with your alleged “escape” from the hospital they’ll need to withdraw men from the grounds in order to search for you so we can find a way in then. That house is a maze with so many hidden exits and rooms, we will find her Oliver.”_

_“We better or I will tear this city apart bit by bit until we do.” Oliver’s voice was cool and deadly._

_John nodded in agreement, he pulled up in the middle of the dirt roads surrounding the mansion, there was no way they could enter via the gate so Oliver was going to have to essentially break into his own home._

_John exited the car first, moving to the trunk of the car and pulled out a rather large bag before shutting the trunk and setting the bag on top. Oliver then got out of the car and headed toward the back to stand by John._

_“So what’s the plan?”  Oliver asked leaning against the car._

_“_ _Quentin_ _told me that the back entrance would be empty for approximately 3 minutes and no longer, we need to reach the door, enter and search the house without being seen. They are keeping it tight in there, it took me almost an hour before they even allowed me into the house to get you clothes and even then I was followed by 4 armed guards. It was kind of tricky to get your silencer when my every move was being watched.”_

_“Okay, so when is our window?” Oliver asked, getting straight to the point._

_John looked at his watch before he answered. “In 2 minutes.”_

_“We’d better get going then.” Oliver zipped open the bag and grabbed some weapons along with his gear._

* * *

Felicity woke up in the mid-afternoon, she had actually caught a few hours’ sleep which was odd seeing as she hadn’t got more than four solid hours sleep here at a time without waking up, other than her first night that was.

She couldn't quite recall what had happened a few hours ago. She could remember finding Oliver bleeding and him waking her up from her nightmare but nothing in between. She had seen a different side to Oliver that morning when he pulled her from her disturbing nightmare though. He was gentle which she was not expecting. When she had first seen him by her bed she thought he was there to shout at her or belittle her nightmares like her father did but he didn’t. He understood her pain and assured her that it was okay to have nightmares. He said something to her before he left her room but she couldn’t understand it as it was in Russian as she suspected. _Damn that man and his foreign tongue_!

Anyhow, looking over at her bedside table she reached for her glasses and after slipping them onto her face she noticed two notes on her bedside table. Picking up the one closest to her first, she read it.

_"_ _Hey Lissy!_

_Hope you and Ollie had fun last night…I do not need to know the details!_

_Well anyway I’ll see you when I get home.  Xoxo_ _"_

Felicity flushed at Mia’s implication. She was so glad she hadn’t read that aloud, because it would’ve been embarrassing even to herself. She doubted anyone would be lurking in the hallways listening to her every word, or they could, this was a Bratva house after all.

She kept having to remind herself of that, that she was in fact a prisoner held there against her own will under the threat of her and her father’s lives, but it was hard sometimes when Mia was so sweet and considerate or when she met Raisa who was so kind or even Oliver sometimes. Maybe they all didn’t want this life for themselves but were thrown into it like she was. Sometimes we don’t get a choice in the path we lead.

Reaching over to the other note, she could already tell it was quite cryptic.

_"_ _Meet me at my office once you wake up, we have much to discuss._ _"_

_That was it? Not even a hello? Well, well Mr. Bratva Captain this blonde_ _is hungry and wants pancakes so you can wait a while._

Felicity dropped the notes back on the table and rolled out of bed. There was no food in the room as there wasn’t much point for it seeing as she didn’t actually get to bed until just before dawn so breakfast wasn’t really necessarily a necessity in that case and even though it was lunch time she was craving delicious chocolate chip pancakes! Felicity’s stomach growled at the thought of them.

She didn’t bother changing out of her jammies, but she did brush her hair and teeth. She even slipped on some comfortable slippers that Mia had given her and a deep red dressing gown too. As soon as she stepped out of her room into the hallway, she could feel someone’s eyes on her. All of her senses went on high alert and she began internally panicking but externally she was as cool as a cucumber and nonchalantly walked down the hall without hesitation. Once she turned the corner, she barrelled her way down the stairs until she collided with someone and a scream left her lungs.

“Woah, calm down there blondie.” The young man piped up.

“Get away from me!” Felicity screaked, backing up away from him.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. Captain sent me to get you.” He assured her. Felicity noted that he looked quite young and even dangerous but not threating, to her anyway. He did have a few small cuts on his face; he must have been out with Oliver last night. “He wants to talk to you in his study. You want me to show you where it is?”

Felicity just nodded in agreement. She vaguely remembered where it was but not exactly and plus this house was pretty extravagantly oversized.

She and the young man walked side by side down the hall. He looked immensely young as if he shouldn’t even be out of school yet plus he had a models jawline and piercing blue eyes. He could definitely model for Abercrombie if he wanted to, no doubt that there was a six-pack beneath that red hoodie, too. Felicity realized she never did get his name and she couldn’t very well call him “Hoodie guy” or “Abercrombie”.

“What’s your name?” Felicity blurted out. _Way_ _to go Smoak, great people skills there!_

“Oh I’m Roy. Roy Harper.” He told her without any reluctance.

Roy Harper…Roy Harper. That name sounded familiar to Felicity but she couldn’t pin exactly why.

Just as she was going to ask him something he announced that they were outside Oliver’s study and that she could go in, then he was gone before she could even bat her eye. Letting out a loud sigh, Felicity turned around to open the door to Oliver’s study when the door suddenly swung open startling her.

“Ahh!” She shrieked jolting back away from the door.

Felicity crashed back into the wall on the other side of the hallway, groaning on impact, her head was still sore from hitting it hours earlier.

“Why does everyone in this place insist on continuously scaring the shit out of me?” Felicity mumbled to herself as she leaned her hand back against the wall to steady herself. A large hand encircled in the crook of her arm helping her to actually stand stably on her feet.

Felicity looked up to find Oliver looking at her with his brows furrowed and mouth set into a slight frown. He didn’t look pissed off or even amused at her antics, but he looked genuinely concerned for her. _God this man is more confusing than Einstein's theory of relativity!_

“Who scared you?” Oliver’s voice was gruff, low and even a bit demanding.

Felicity just stared up at him not saying a word. What was she supposed to say? That she thought someone was following her but had no idea who they were or why they were doing it? Oh, and that Roy frightened her when she bumped into him while turning a corner? Yeah that wouldn’t make her look paranoid or afraid.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver ground out, his tone dropped an octave.

“Uh...” Is all Felicity managed out, which was surprising because that girl loved to talk and all she could get out was something that you couldn’t even call a word.

“Who scared you?” Oliver repeated his previous question, his grip on her arm tightening.

“Um Roy did, I bumped into him on my way to the kitchen and he scared me. That’s all.” Felicity rushed out, leaving out the part about the other mysterious person who had their eyes on her.

The instant the words left Felicity’s mouth Oliver’s shoulders sagged, in relief…maybe? She wasn’t exactly sure. But his stoic expression returned to his features. What had him so worked up? Was there a problem in the house? Was someone after her? _Gosh_ _darn it_ _brain, SHUT UP!_

Oliver then let go of her arm and began walking his way back into his study. “Okay, once that’s been sorted, we’ve got a lot to talk about and I’m in need of your assistance.” He told her stopping just before crossing back into the room.

“My assistance?” Felicity asked, slightly dumbfounded. So there was something going on!

“Yes, I’ll explain everything inside.” Oliver then crossed through the door way and stood waiting for Felicity to enter. She hesitantly walked across the corridor and into the room. As soon as she was inside the study, Oliver shut the door behind her and proceeded to lock it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Huh?  
> Wanna ask me a question I will happy answer to the best of my abilities (without spoilers of course) 
> 
> Until next week farewell my friends ♥


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out* Hey guess what? I'm not dead!!  
> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, school has been a royal pain in my ass for the past few months. Anyway I will upload as often has I possibly can I promise!  
> I hope you all like the new chapter and please let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Meg xo

“Wait, so you’re telling me that one of your big-scary-grr men is responsible for you ending up a bloodied mess last night?” Felicity summed up, trying to wrap her head around what Oliver was telling her.

When she had first entered the room and heard the door lock she was quite cautious, but Oliver assured her that it was just so no one could interrupt their conversation.She then let out a short breath in relief. Oliver had looked at her silently for a few seconds before rounding his desk and gesturing for Felicity to take a seat in one of the twin leather chairs so Oliver could start explaining exactly what he needed to discuss with her.

“Yes. That’s the only explanation I can come up to how those men knew about the bust last night. No one outside the brotherhood had any information about when we were going to hit Randle’s warehouse.” Oliver told her with a long sigh, his hands resting on the oaken desk in front of him.

“So have you gotten any information from your men as of yet?”

“They all claim to be loyal to me and I believe most of them but there is a liar among them and they must be sought out and dealt with.” Felicity swallowed thickly at the meaning behind his words.She knew that was a much deadlier threat than it seemed. Whoever was betraying Oliver and the Bratva were going to pay for what they had done and if Oliver’s state was anything to go by last night, there was no doubt in Felicity’s mind that there had been multiple deaths in the brotherhood the previous night.

“So what do you want from me?” Felicity asked, cutting through all the bullshit, she knew Oliver needed her help.

Oliver let out another sigh, setting himself back into his seat. “I need you to find any information you can about Randle Andrews, also I need CCTV footage of the warehouse he was set up in over the past few days.”

“I’ll help you on one condition.” Felicity tested, siting back in her chair.

Oliver leaned forward onto his forearms. “And what may that condition be?”

“You have to say please.” Felicity blurted out _. Why oh why do I do this to myself?_

Oliver clenched his jaw, glaring at her.She had just asked the fearless leader of one of the deadliest organizations in the entire world to say please.Was she honestly out of her mind?

“Felicit-” Oliver started but Felicity cut him off.

“You have to say one little word then I will work my magic and then you can ‘deal’ with that guy.”

Oliver sat back in his chair once again, crossing his hands over his chest, contemplating what he should do. Looking at the woman across from him and seeing the stubborn persistence written all across her features and the mischievous glint glimmering in her eyes.

With a long sigh Oliver stood up from his chair and rounded his desk to stand in front of Felicity, who sat straighter in her seat as he closed up the distance between them. He absentmindedly rubbed his forefinger and thumb together before he spoke in a low, gravely tone.

“Please.”

“Well, was that so hard?” Felicity teased with a small smile.

Oliver looked down at her and if you had a microscope you could probably make out the small up turn on the corner of his mouth.

“Now that we’ve got past that, I’ll show you to our server room.” Oliver informed Felicity, walking toward the door and retrieving the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and looked back toward Felicity who was still sitting in her seat.

“Felicity?” He called

“Oh, yeah right!” Felicity scrambled from her seat in a very unladylike manner and rushed over to the door.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Oliver queried; a frown setting in between his brows.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Felicity lied.She wasn’t fine in any definition of the word. She was feeling anxious and even paranoid. With that strange figure lurking around the halls, they could be peering around any corner. Hiding. Seeking. Waiting in the shadows until she was alone and then, then what? What would happen to her? Would she be better off or maybe worse? One thing she did know was that she would choose the lesser of two evils and stay here rather than delve into the unknown.

Oliver looked at her, narrowing his eyes. He knew she was lying to him but he also knew that she wasn’t going to spill her secrets out to him, so instead he let it go. He would find out eventually what she was hiding from him, hopefully sooner rather than later.

“Right this way.” Oliver slowly walked out to the hall, scanning the corridor like he always did and turned left down in the direction of the server room. Felicity followed suit, she looked apprehensive, kept fiddling with the sleeve of her dressing gown. She felt a little ridiculous in her bright rainbow pyjamas, red robe and fluffy slippers while walking down the corridor with Oliver who was looking quite pristine in his no doubt, tailor made suit, crisp white shirt, perfectly knotted tie and Italian leather dress shoes. Yeah, she definitely felt utterly ridiculous.

Neither of them spoke a word on their little venture through the halls, both lost in thoughts.They eventually came to stop at a rather large iron door. Oliver produced a key from the inside of his jacket and slipped it into the door’s lock.With a quick turn of the key Oliver turned the handle and the door clicked open.

Felicity gasped in shock and rushed into the room. The space was completely vacant of anyone but the set up was phenomenal. There was a wall covered in monitors, a huge desk in front of it, little gadgets scattered over various surfaces, an excited squeal erupted from Felicity’s throat when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh sweet mother of Google! Is that the satellite frequency communicator TX50? Can I touch it?” Felicity turned on her heels toward Oliver, who was looking at her with a strange expression written over his features. He quickly snapped out of whatever was clouding his thoughts and answered her.

“Of course, this room is yours after all.”

“What? This is all mine?” Felicity looked at him completely dumbfounded.

“Yes Felicity.You need equipment for our little endeavours. If you are in need of anything else let me know and I will get it for you.” He told her nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t just telling a computer nerd that if she needed any piece of tech in the world that he would just get it for her.

Felicity’s jaw was hanging open, she was in utter shock. Oliver’s brows furrowed at her reaction and he approached her slowly. She didn’t move even when Oliver stood only inches from her, he turned his head to the side in slight bewilderment before he raised his hand up to her chin and shut it closed.

Felicity’s eyes went comically wide then turned her attention back to the table of contents her hand had somehow gotten a death grip on. “Uhh…What did you need me to do again?” She asked getting back to the task at hand.

“I need information on Randle Andrews and CCTV footage of his warehouse over the past few days.” He told her again.

“Oh yeah, right.” Felicity muttered more so to herself than as a response to Oliver. “I’ll get to it right away.”

Felicity quickly bypassed Oliver and headed over to the wall filled with monitors, she pulled out the padded chair that was tucked away under the desk and quickly sat down. Flexing her fingers out over the keyboard lying in front of her as she quickly set herself off to work.

“Oh and Felicity?” Oliver’s voice pulled her from her work.

“Mmhmm?”

“I have this server room being monitored at all times so don’t think I won’t know if you try to escape.” He informed her in a low and cool voice.

Felicity’s hands stilled over the keyboard. There was no doubt in her mind that Oliver had any thoughts of letting her have free range of access on his servers, he was a lot smarter than that. It stilled ticked her off that he had to bring it up.

“It’s not as if I have anywhere else to go.” Felicity bit back, her voice wasn’t as strong as she had hoped, her emotions getting the best of her because after all that was evidently the truth. It was not as if she could go back home because that was the first place they would look for her, then that would ultimately lead to her father’s death, which after all was the very reason she was still there. Her father was the only thing keeping Felicity from doing everything in her power to haul ass out of there.

Oliver didn’t say a word after that, but Felicity could hear his footsteps hitting off the concrete floor coming up behind her.

“Do you have to breathe down my neck if you have people monitoring me?” Felicity asked in a quipped tone.

“No I suppose not. I’ll leave you to it.” Oliver replied moving to walk back out the door. “I’ll have Raisa send you down some lunch, you look famished.” And then he was gone and the steel door snapped shit behind him.

* * *

 

Oliver walked down the corridor with the key still in his pocket, he didn’t bother locking the door, part of him just put it down to the fact that he was going to ask Raisa to bring her lunch but in reality he didn’t want to lock her in that room.He didn’t want to make her feel more caged in than she obviously already did.

There was something off about her though, Oliver had sensed it as soon as he’d seen her in the hallway outside his study, she practically jumped out of her own skin and even when they were walking down to the server room she was fidgeting and looked uneasy.  Oliver was willing to bet his left hand that Roy wasn’t to blame for that. What did have her spooked out so much? He would find out one way or another.

Oliver pulled himself out of his reverent thought when he saw a familiar red hoodie cross his vision.

“Roy.” Oliver called out, the young man in question stopped immediately and turned to face his captain.

“Yes, Sir?” Roy asked walking over to Oliver.

“How was Felicity when I sent you to get her this morning?” Oliver asked, trying to piece together the blonde’s strange behaviour.

“Uh, she was a little wigged out when I walked into her by accident she screamed then backed away from me like she was afraid I was going to hurt her or something.”

“Did she say anything to you?”

“When I walked into her she yelled at me to stay away from her then after I showed her to your study she asked me for my name. That’s everything.”

“Okay then, inform me if you notice anything else.” Oliver directed the younger man.

“Of course, Sir.” Roy replied before he turned back around and carried on where he was going.

Oliver was racking his brain with the information Roy had just given him. What had Felicity so scared? Why did she scream at Roy to stay away from her? None of it made sense to him. Pushing through his clouded thoughts, Oliver headed in the direction of the kitchen seeking out Raisa. He found her yammering away to John about God knows what. The large man was laughing at the small woman while she was playfully scowling at him.

“Everything okay here?” At the sound of Oliver’s voice, Raisa turned to face him, the faux scowl still written across her features.

“No Mr. Oliver! Mr. John keeps telling me that he doesn’t want his lunch! You know you need to keep your strength up!” Raisa exclaimed, her thick Russian accent adding to her distaste.

“John, you and I both know that you will not make it out of this kitchen alive if you don’t eat something.” Oliver raised his eyebrow at his friend.

“Fine, okay, okay! I’ll just have something small then, unlike breakfast, that plate could have fed an entire village.” John sighed, taking a seat at the bar.

“Speaking of lunch, Raisa could you whip something up for Felicity. I don’t think she has eaten today.” 

“Of course Mr. Oliver. Where is she?” The older woman asked while mixing something on the stove.

“She’s in the server room.” Oliver replied, picking up a cup and hastily filling it with coffee before Raisa seen him.

“Why on earth is she there? It’s freezing in that room!” Raisa admonished.

“She’s working on something for me and I’ve never noticed its cold in there.”

“Well man, you never really feel the cold.” John piped up, taking a swig from his cup of coffee.

Oliver turned to look at John, throwing him a look in which John just shrugged off. “Fine, John will you ask Hagan to take a look at the heating system for the server room?”

“Sure, if it’ll save your ass from Raisa’s wrath.” John took his phone out of this jacket and fired a text out to Hagan. John’s phone vibrated moments later. “Hagan said he’s still working the cars after last night but will check it out as soon as possible.”

“But she will still be cold until then, I will get Malia to fetch her some blankets and a heater from the storage room.” Raisa scurried away from the stove into the pantry to find Malia. Raisa returned seconds with the younger girl in tow.

“What’s on the agenda for today boss?” John asked.

“I don’t have to be at QC today so I’ve just got to find out which son of a bitch betrayed us last night.”

“Roy and I questioned some of them this morning, but we let most of them go. We're still keep a close eye on some of them, and there are still a few in the basement who we either don’t believe or are still unconscious from the heavy sedatives after their medical attention.”

“Have you got any real ideas about who it could be?” Oliver asked, sitting on the stool next to John.

“Honestly? No.These are men we have fought side by side for years and I can’t see any rats in lot of them, but then again this is the Bratva after all, so it could be anyone.”

Oliver let out a along sigh because it was true. Every man and even woman in this house, excluding a few, were trained by the Bratva. They were taught to be ruthless killers, convincing liars and persistent persuaders. Finding the one who betrayed them was like trying to find a particular piece of hay in a haystack. But then again, before now they didn’t have a genius hacker to dig up whatever they needed, sure they’d had hackers in the past but no one with the credibility of a certain Felicity Smoak.

Felicity could easily be underestimated by her appearance but was a little firecracker inside. She had a fire that burned in her that would be almost impossible to extinguish and if Oliver had anything to say about it, it would remain that way. His little spitfire. _No, not mine!_ _She hates me!_ _  
_

“Exactly how many men are in the basement? I don’t particularly want to spend the whole day down there. I still have to head over to the allotment and assess the newcomers. Sara needs to brief me on their progress thus far.” Oliver told John, he really wasn’t in any mood to deal with all of this at once but he had no other choice, he was the Captain after all.

“There’s nine left down there, I cleared over a dozen and the three that are in critical condition might not come out of it, their wounds have gotten pretty nastily infected.”

“Have funeral arrangements made just in case they don’t make it.” Oliver breathed, rolling his shoulders back and headed out of the kitchen straight down toward the basement, knowing the depth of darkness that was slowly consuming him with each step. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

 Felicity had set herself to work immediately, scrubbing the footage from the street cams, the warehouses feed and she might have borrowed access from an A.R.G.U.S satellite, but no one needed to know about that.

She dug up all she could find on Mr. Randle Andrews; he was a 49-year-old man with an extensive criminal record.Everything from arms dealing to arson but the one thing that was strange was that he had never in his 49 years of living and his hundreds of convictions been working with accomplices, all of his crimes in the past were done alone, until now it seemed. As Felicity went through the camera feed she could easily see dozens of men frequent the building on a daily basis, through the facial recognition software Felicity so graciously set up, she was able to get IDs on most of the frequenters. She did search after search after damn search on those guys, saving them into individual files and repeating that numerous times.

Even though she hadn’t been in the Queen Mansion for very long she didn’t see anyone she recognized by name or by face who popped up across her screen. There were so many possibilities to how they got the information on the Bratva’s bust last night.One of the men could have tipped off one of the several thugs and not shown up to the warehouse that night or any night before that. It was becoming increasingly frustrating the more people she identified.

Felicity didn’t know how long she had been working when the door to the server room opened startling her, she had basically told Oliver to leave and if he had any common sense he wouldn’t have come back so soon so her mind quickly flashed back to the strange figure standing in the hallway mere hours ago. When the door fully opened Felicity saw a woman enter pulling a cart behind her and let out a long breath of relief then sagged back into her chair.

The woman walked through the room without a word; she tugged what seemed to be a heater from the underside of the cart then sauntered over to the power outlet to plug it in and positioned it on the floor facing Felicity and switched it on. Hot air surged out from the small box, it sent chills down Felicity’s back; she hadn’t realized how cold it actually was down there until now as the heat was coming in contact with her.

Now that Felicity could actually see the person waltzing through the room she could easily tell that she was a young adult if not a mere teenager. She had her dark blue-black hair tied back away from her face in a tight bun and wore the same work gear Raisa did.

She approached the cart once again and moved it to Felicity’s side before she spoke up. “Raisa asked me to bring you some things Ms. Smoak. There are blankets to help with the coldness of the room and some lunch for you.”

“Oh thank you, but you didn’t need to go through all that trouble for me-” Felicity quickly looked at the girl’s name tag. “Malia.”

 “Of course I did Ms. Smoak.  It is my job after all.” Was all Malia said as she set a tray on top of the desk beside Felicity along with two large blankets.

“Is there anything else you need?” Malia asked Felicity while pushing the cart toward the door.

“Oh um, no thank you. I’m good.” And then Malia was gone leaving Felicity alone once more in the server room. At least she had food and heating now, after all there was still days-worth of footage to sort through.

* * *

 

_Oliver bounded his way over to the mansion with John in tow,_ _and_ _as they got closer they could see the police pouring out of the building just as Lance had said. They reached the back entrance of the house and quickly bolted in the patio door which led to the kitchen. Scanning the room they found it empty and continued through the house, guns raised for any sign of movement._

_As they reached the servant’s stairwell, they stayed close to the wall and scaled the stairs slowly. Oliver had no idea where Thea could be, there was a billion places for her to hide in this_ _house_ _, so many nooks and crannies and hidden doors, it could take them hours in which they didn’t have_ _._ _The_ _only chance they had of finding her in time was to split up but that made them more vulnerable especially with Oliver’s physical state. It was a risk they needed to take though._

_“John you take this floor and the next, I’ll continue up and see if I can find her. If you find her you haul ass out of here straight away, do not under any circumstances wait for me.” Oliver whispered behind him._

_All he got in response was a gruff. “Okay, same goes for you. You find her, you go.”_

_“Agreed.” Oliver said then rushed his way up two flights of stairs to his level, leaving John with the lower two._

_Living in this house for your entire life gave you advantages if anything like this were to happen_ _._ _You_ _know how to escape, where to hide and where to corner people. It also had its disadvantages_ _and_ _there were so many of those. He and Thea used to play hide and seek before he headed off to Moscow_ _._ _They_ _would spend hours upon hours trying to find each other, almost always having a new hiding spot each time. One of Thea’s_ _favourite_ _hiding spots was in the room next to his; there was a hidden door at the back of the closet that he had found when he was a kid. Oliver found her there the night before he left for Russia, his mom was having a panic attack because she couldn’t find Thea but Oliver knew exactly where she was and he was praying to whatever God, demon or dynasty that was out there, that his little sister was safely tucked away in there._

_Stepping over the countless corpses in his wake Oliver headed straight for the oaken door, not caring about what or who was lying at his feet once he found his little sister alive. Coming to a halt at the door, he slowly turned the knob on the door and took a short breath before entering. The room was completely encompassed by darkness, there was no sign of anyone in the room but he never let his arm down once, always having it trained wherever his gaze was set._

_The closet door was left slightly ajar, Oliver gently opened it the rest of the way and headed straight for where the door was, anyone without knowledge of it would never find it which was a good thing for Thea if she were there, it was disguised as a small shelving unit built into one of the wardrobes to the back of the closet. As Oliver got closer to the door, his heart began to beat faster, harder. His blood rushing to his ears and even his hands began to shake. He was either going to find her now or rip this place apart piece by piece until he did, with or without cops crawling through it._

_Crouching down beside the cabinet, Oliver lowered his gun and placed it on the floor by his feet, moving his hand to the side of the panel; he pushed the small button to release the latch on the door then cautiously opened it._

_“Thea?” He whispered. “Thea_ _its_ _Ollie, are you there?”_

_A small figure moved toward the doorway on their hands and knees, as soon as Oliver got a look at the person that was coming toward him he rushed in the room and enveloped his_ _tiny_ _little sister’s body in his arms. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing hard into Oliver’s chest. He couldn’t feel any blood on her and she didn’t seem_ _to be_ _in pain but that could be due to her being in immense shock._

_“It’s okay Speedy, I’m here now.” Oliver repeated over and over into her hair. “You’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe.” Over and over and over again. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was trying to convince himself or reassure Thea but it didn’t matter, he found her. Safe. Alive. Unharmed._

_“Ollie?” A tear stricken voice croaked._

_“Yeah?” Oliver mumbled into her head._

_“Mom and Dad are gone aren’t they?”_

_Oliver stayed quiet for a few seconds and in that silence Thea knew the answer to her question. She knew that her parents were gone and that she would never see them again, she would never go dress shopping with Moira or go visit Robert in the office and sit on his lap as they gazed out at the city below them. It was all gone. In a matter of one night her entire life had fallen apart with only her and Oliver remaining._

_Weeps wracked through Thea’s tiny frame as she clutched to Oliver for dear life, Oliver’s entire body burning in pain but he didn’t dare let go of her. But he did need to get her the hell out of there without her seeing anything, he couldn’t let her witness that kind of horror._

_“Speedy we need to leave_ _._ _We_ _need to get you out of here.”_

_The younger Queen didn’t reply, she merely nodded her head in response and burrowed her head into Oliver’s chest. Oliver banded his arm around his little sister’s small frame and tucked her into his chest as he moved out of the hidden room. Thea’s hold on him increased as they moved, latching on to him like a lifeline. He eventually got them out and back into the closet, he picked up his gun from the floor and deposited it in the back of his pants with his free hand. Looking around the partially empty closet, Oliver searched for something to cover Thea’s shaking body and to also shield her from seeing the massacre that had happened in the halls of the very house she loved. His eyes fell on a shelf filled with sheets and towels; he hurriedly rushed over and grabbed one of the sheets before draping it over his shoulder and across Thea, covering her line of sight._

_“Thea under no circumstances do you move this sheet from you, understand me?”_

_“Okay.” Was Thea’s only response then Oliver moved out of the closet and back out to the blood splattered halls of their home._

* * *

Oliver and John had been in the basement with their men for what felt like hours, interrogating, prying and beating any information they possibly could out of them, but not one of them cracked, all claimed to be loyal to him and their brotherhood but there had to be a rat amongst them all. There had to be someone.

Oliver was exhausted, his body was still in bad shape from the previous night so John handled a lot of the work but Oliver didn’t show one ounce of weakness.

While interrogating one of the men they got news that two of the critically ill men had died due to infection and severity of their wounds. That was two more brothers to be laid to rest and still no plausible culprit to the betrayal.

He and John were covered in blood, vomit and God knows what else from that damn cell and they had nothing to show for it. All the pain he was inflicting was for figuratively nothing. It was mid-evening when he emerged from the basement, trekking his way to his room for a shower and to see if Felicity had found anything useful for him to use.He really needed some good news in all of this.

After showering and changing into clean clothes, Oliver made his way down to the server room.He could hear nothing coming from the server room which was a little worrying since Felicity liked to talk in any form of the word. As he opened the door, the room was engrossed in complete darkness, no light was on. No screen. Nothing. Oliver made his way through the room inspecting any and all corners of it when his eyes fell on a shaking figure in the corner.It was Felicity. He rushed to her side in an instant. His mind instantaneously flashed back to the night of the Queen Massacre when he found Thea. What had happened to her?

“Felicity?” Oliver said in a soft tone, trying not to frighten her. She jerked back anyway. “Hey, hey! It’s only me. What’s wrong?”

Felicity didn’t answer him; she tightened the grip of her hands which were banded around her legs. “What happened?” Oliver asked.

“It’s him…it was him!” Felicity choked out; her head burrowed against her knees. She was a wreck, even though Oliver couldn’t see her face he could definitely tell that she had been crying, and for a while at that. Oliver gently lifted his hands to Felicity’s knees, prompting her to look up but she didn’t budge.

“Who Felicity? What are you talking about? Who and what is it?” Oliver asked her, not pushing her too much, she was in no state to deal with any hostility.

“No, no, no, no!” She repeated over and over again.

“No what Маленькая Спитфайр ( _Little Spitfire_ )? Tell me what’s wrong?” This time Oliver grabbed her hands into his own. “Just tell me.”

“I can’t! He was supposed to stay away!”

“Who? Felicity I need to know who you’re talking about.”

With that Felicity lifted her head, her cheeks streaked with tears; the only light shining on her was from the hallway. “My father Oliver, my Dad was part of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! It feeds my soul!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when i will be updating, i will be working on the next chapter any chance i get so be patient with me :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think: Comment, tweet me whatever :)
> 
> Twitter :@Meg_louise15


End file.
